Le patron
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA]Merlin a un emploi de secrétaire dans une grande société, il pourrait aimer ce boulot s'il n'avait pas un patron qui ne cessait de lui donner des ordres et du travail. Un patron très très agaçant, mais qui a aussi ses faiblesses.
1. Le patron

**Titre : **Le patron

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Je te demande d'être sur moi deux secondes !

* * *

><p>Merlin regarda la pile de papiers qu'Arthur venait de déposer sur son bureau en lui expliquant que tout devait être fini ce soir et eu soudain envie de devenir tout petit et s'enfuir, ou tout grand et de manger son patron. A la place il poussa un immense soupire et se mit au travail.<p>

Il haïssait son patron. Ce type était une malédiction, et il ignorait ce qu'il avait pu faire dans une autre vie pour mériter une telle punition.

Son patron se prenait pour un roi, LE roi de son entreprise royale, et il se pavanait avec arrogance, rigolant comme un idiot avec ses amis, et traitant avec peu de respect son secrétaire.

Et son secrétaire n'était autre que Merlin.

Sa mère lui avait assuré que c'était une bonne place, mais Merlin n'aurait pas dut l'écouter. C'était le pire emploi qu'il avait eut jusque là, et pourtant des mauvais emplois il en avait accumulés avant d'en arriver là. S'il n'avait pas été aussi bien payé, il serait déjà parti, mais il devait reconnaître au moins ça : son patron n'était pas avare.

Quand il eut enfin terminé de s'occupe des derniers papiers, il était déjà passé l'heure de partir. Il était tard et Merlin était épuisé, il se leva pour aller prendre son manteau, bien content d'enfin partir. L'ascenseur allait se refermer quand au dernier moment une main retint les portes et les rouvrit.

Merlin soupira, décidément il n'avait pas de chance en ce moment. Enfin en avait-il jamais eu ?

- Tiens tiens, Merlin, tu n'étais donc pas parti ? Tu aimes tant que ça rester aussi tard à travailler ?

- J'étais simplement entrain de faire le boulot que vous m'avez donné, _monsieur_.

Arthur haussa un sourcil, puis eut un sourire moqueur :

- Oh vraiment. La prochaine fois je t'en donnerai encore plus, si tu le fais si vite.

Merlin fronça les sourcils :

- Vous vous moquez de moi n'est ce pas ?

- Va savoir Merlin, va savoir.

Et sur ces mots il entra dans l'ascenseur. Merlin se tenait très droit et assez éloigné de son patron, tandis que ce dernier appuyait son dos sur la paroi de l'ascenseur et regardait Merlin avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Merlin ne sois pas si stressé, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans un ascenseur que je vais te sauter dessus.

Merlin eut un frisson désagréable dans son dos et les lumières de l'ascenseur éclatèrent d'un coup, tandis que celui-ci s'arrêtait.

_Et mince._

Le patron fronça les sourcils :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Merlin aurait pu lui expliquer que ce genre de choses arrivait quand il était trop stressé, que depuis tout petit il avait un espèce de pouvoir… Magique ? Magnétique ? Appelez ça comme vous voulez, qui provoquait des trucs bizarres autour de lui chaque fois qu'il était pris d'une trop grande émotion. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne gardait jamais ses emplois longtemps, parce qu'on finissait par avoir peur de lui.

Mais il resta silencieux, tandis qu'Arthur appuyait sur tous les boutons en vain, même celui qui devait prévenir d'un problème technique ne fonctionnait plus. Il tapa du poing sur les commandes, mais l'ascenseur ne redémarra pas plus.

Arthur se tourna vers Merlin, prêt à l'accuse pour cela… Mais en y réfléchissant il trouva cela stupide, cela ne pouvait pas être la faute de Merlin. Pas du tout.

Sauf que si, mais Merlin ne lui dirait pas.

Arthur soupira, dénoua sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ici ?

Merlin haussa les épaules, non il ne trouvait pas. La panne pouvant durer longtemps, il prit le parti de s'asseoir dans un coin de l'ascenseur, tandis qu'Arthur commençait à tourner en rond. Il paraissait devenir de plus en plus nerveux au fur à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, et essaya de pianoter plusieurs fois les touches, ou de donner encore un coup de poing sur l'ascenseur, mais il ne redémarra pas.

Arthur transpirait beaucoup.

- Je meurs de chaud, lança-t-il, en commençant à enlever sa chemise.

Merlin lui lança :

- Et bien asseyez vous donc au lieu de tourner en rond, ça ne le fera pas redémarrer, et par pitié remettez votre chemise !

Arthur tourna les yeux vers lui, semblant se souvenir de sa présence, pendant un instant il eu son sourire moqueur et lança une blague stupide :

- Voyons, Merlin, ne sois pas aussi prude…

Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant et très vite il recommença à marcher de long en large. Merlin haussa les épaules, au moins Arthur avait remis sa chemise.

Au bout d'un moment, son patron – qui respirait de plus en plus fort – lui demanda :

- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il y a de moins en moins d'oxygène.

- Ne faites pas l'idiot monsieur, il y a assez d'oxygène, arrêtez d'essayer de m'effrayer !

- Bien sûr qu'il y a de l'oxygène, bien sûr, répondit-il l'air un peu perdu.

Il alla finalement s'asseoir, mais se remit debout presqu'aussitôt, et Merlin commençait à se demander si son patron n'était pas entrain de devenir complètement fou. Voilà qu'il enlevait à nouveau sa chemise.

- Monsieur… _Arthur_ ! Appela Merlin quand son patron commença à baragouiner des trucs incompréhensibles.

- Quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix fébrile.

- Auriez-vous … Peur d'être coincé dans un ascenseur ?

- Peur moi ? Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?

- Et bien… C'est l'impression que vous donnez, voilà tout.

Arthur voulu crier qu'il n'avait pas peur, sauf qu'en fait il ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait la nausée, il crevait de chaud, respirait trop fort, transpirait à grosse goutte, et peut-être que finalement il avait… _peur_.

Merlin s'approcha de lui et lui remit sa chemise sur ses épaules.

- Venez vous asseoir près de moi, nous allons parler d'autre chose. Pensez à autre chose vous aidera à vous sentir mieux.

Arthur se montra plutôt docile et alla s'asseoir près de Merlin. Ce dernier n'était pas très bavard et ne savait guère de quoi causer à vrai dire, mais il fit un effort pour son patron. Cela lui semblait fou d'aider ce sale type qui s'était moqué de lui dès le premier jour, et le noyait sous une tonne de travail, mais Merlin était quelqu'un de gentil malgré lui et il ne pouvait simplement pas le laisser dans la détresse.

Il lui parla donc de son meilleur ami, Lancelot. De ses parents également. De tous les emplois qu'il avait eut. Arthur ne le quittait pas des yeux et l'écoutait, semblant se calmer au fur à mesure que Merlin lui parlait.

Il avait déjà remarqué cela, mais son secrétaire avait une jolie voix. C'était agréable de l'écouter parler. D'ailleurs s'il l'avait embauché c'était parce qu'il avait aimé sa répartie le jour de l'entretien, d'habitude les gens se pavanaient devant lui, ne lui disaient rien, répondait _« oui monsieur »,_ mais non pas ce type là, il n'avait pas hésité à être très franc, et il avait trouvé ça… Agréable.

Il y avait autre chose… C'était si facile de le taquiner, de l'embêter, qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il savait qu'il avait tendance à abuser de son pouvoir, mais il savait aussi que Merlin le lui dirait s'il allait trop loin. Certes il avait des tas d'amis amusants, mais aucun n'était aussi drôle que Merlin.

Contre toute apparence il s'était réellement attaché à son secrétaire, et ne laissait personne d'autre que lui-même se moquer de lui.

Et maintenant qu'il était là en face de lui, si proche, il remarquait enfin à quel point ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était approché encore plus de lui pour mieux les voir. Sans même remarquer que Merlin s'était tu, gêné par cette soudaine proximité.

- Euh… Monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix gêné.

Ce qui ramena Arthur à la réalité.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Arthur ne comprit pas immédiatement la question, puis se souvint de où ils étaient et compris que Merlin avait réussi à complètement lui faire oublier cela.

- Oui. Merci.

- Je pense qu'en fait vous êtes encore malade. S'inquiéta Merlin.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Arthur.

- Parce que vous venez de me dire merci.

Arthur éclata de rire, oui Merlin était vraiment amusant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il passa son bras autour de son épaule et le serra contre lui :

- Tu as raison Merlin, je me sens très mal, c'est pour cette raison que je te demande d'être contre moi, deux secondes.

Merlin savait qu'Arthur le taquinait, mais ses joues se colorèrent et l'émotion fut tellement forte que l'ascenseur redémarra.

Arthur retrouva alors ses manières patronales, se leva et quand l'ascenseur arriva au rez de chaussé se moqua de Merlin, comme il savait si bien le faire :

- Tu es tellement utile, je vais bientôt songer à te faire cirer mes bottes.

Et dans un grand éclat de rire il quitta le bâtiment, laissant le pauvre Merlin déconfit qui se jura qu'il n'aiderait plus jamais son sadique de patron.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Un petit truc de rien, une UA que je me suis amusée à écrire et qui contiendra sans doute plusieurs chapitres (sans pour autant qu'ils soient reliés entre eux, ce sera juste des petites anecdotes).


	2. Malade

**Titre : **Malade

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Je ne suis pas ton doudou !

* * *

><p>Son patron était tombé malade, et Merlin était persuadé qu'il avait fait totalement exprès de l'appeler lui plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Soit disant qu'il avait mal lu le numéro parce qu'il se sentait trop fiévreux, mouais.<br>Merlin se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas refusé, alors qu'Arthur lui gueulait des ordres à tout va de sa voix enrouée.

- Prépare-moi une soupe.

- Remet bien ma couverture.

- Je veux un autre oreiller.

- Change de chaîne.

- Apporte-moi un verre d'eau.

Et cela durait depuis deux heures. Merlin était épuisé, énervé, et si Arthur n'avait pas le front aussi chaud, il aurait pensé qu'il faisait semblant d'être malade simplement pour lui mener la vie dure. Au bout d'un moment néanmoins, Arthur le laissa un peu tranquille, il mangeait sa soupe en buvant son verre d'eau devant une émission qu'il semblait apprécier.

Pourtant quand il eut fini, ce fut repartit :

- Nettoie l'assiette.

- Aide-moi à aller aux toilettes.

- Met un coussin sous mes pieds.

- Fais-moi un câlin.

A ce dernier ordre, Merlin s'était réellement énervé – et la télé s'était alors éteint toute seule - :

- Je ne suis pas votre doudou, monsieur ! Ni votre esclave. Vous pourriez au moins être poli !

Arthur n'avait plus rien dit pendant quelques minutes et s'était enfoui sous les couvertures peut-être pour bouder, et sans pour autant s'excuser. Au bout d'un moment il avait finalement demandé :

- Rallume la télé… S'il te plaît.

Il y avait un léger progrès et Merlin lui ralluma la télé.

Arthur se rétablit assez vite et redonna une tonne de travail à Merlin.

- Tu me rempliras tous ces papiers, j'en ai besoin avant demain.

Mais avant de refermer la porte il ajouta :

- S'il te plaît.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite suite.


	3. Pour un café

**Titre : **Pour un café

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Il grêle

* * *

><p>Arthur regardait par la fenêtre l'air pensif. Merlin se demandait pourquoi il venait ici pour regarder par la fenêtre plutôt que dans son bureau.<p>

Dehors c'était la tempête, il pleuvait très fort et le vent fouettait les carreaux. Merlin était silencieux, il avait beaucoup de travail et du coup s'occupait peu de son patron. Il espérait qu'ainsi Arthur ne ferait pas attention à lui, l'oublierait et ne…

- Merlin tu veux bien aller me chercher un café.

…L'embêterait pas.

Merlin releva la tête et acquiesça :

- D'accord, dit-il en se levant et commençant à se diriger vers la machine à café.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas compris Merlin, je veux un espresso Starbucks.

- Mais c'est à deux cent mètres d'ici.

- Et alors ?

- Alors il pleut, puis jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre rectifia, il grêle maintenant.

Arthur haussa les épaules :

- Et alors ? Répéta-t-il. Cela t'empêche-t-il de répondre aux ordres de ton patron ?

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre, mais sachant que ça ne servirait à rien il attrapa son blouson et quitta la pièce. Il ronchonna dans l'ascenseur :

- Je le déteste, vraiment je le déteste. Merlin va me chercher un espresso Starbucks, imita-t-il, va te mouiller sous la pluie et la grêle pour un misérable café que je peux avoir à la machine à café. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès.

Merlin sorti de l'ascenseur et regarda au travers des portes vitrées le temps qui ne s'amélioraient pas. Il soupira, prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il allait plonger dans une piscine et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Il lui fallu six secondes pour être complètement saucé et trempé. Deux minutes pour avoir l'impression que l'eau atteignait même ses os. Il entra dans le Starbucks bondé, grelotta pendant au moins quinze minutes pour prendre la commande, et remarqua que le temps n'avait fait qu'empirer dehors. Les grêlons étaient maintenant gros comme des billes, il allait surement se tuer s'il sortait maintenant, mais Arthur pourrait l'enterrer sous une tonne de tâches ingrates s'il ne se dépêchait pas de retourner au bureau.

Il sortit alors et se remit à courir en sens inverse.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, il glissa et se cassa la figure, tombant sur le dos, la tête en arrière. Le café brulant atterrit sur son visage mais il ne sentit pas grand-chose puisque la chute l'avait assommé.

Quand il se réveilla il avait très mal au crane mais le temps avait l'air de s'être réchauffé. D'ailleurs ses habits avaient eut le temps de sécher.

Ou alors c'était parce qu'il ne les portait plus et qu'une immense couverture bien chaude le recouvrait. Surpris il ouvrit les yeux et cru qu'il s'était tellement cogné fort qu'il délirait complètement.

En effet il était allongé sur le canapé dans le bureau de son patron, et ce dernier se tenait au dessus de lui avec un air tout inquiet.

- Arthur ? Interrogea Merlin pas sûr de savoir s'il rêvait ou était bien éveillé.

- Merlin ? Tu es réveillé ! Tu te sens bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Son patron paraissait vraiment soucieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Interrogea Merlin.

- Tu as glissé comme un idiot et tu es tombé.

- Non, je veux dire… Pourquoi êtes-vous inquiet ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils :

- Est-ce que tu penses que je suis totalement sans cœur Merlin ? Je suis inquiet pour toi bien sûr !

Merlin ouvrit la bouche surprit, puis la referma sans rien trouver à redire à cela. Arthur l'interrogea de nouveau :

- As-tu mal quelque part ?

- A la tête, répondit Merlin.

Aussitôt Arthur lui montra un verre d'eau et des cachets

- Tiens prends ça, ça devrait aller mieux. Si ce n'est pas le cas je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital.

Merlin se sentait trop engourdis pour résister et prit les médicaments. Puis il se rallongea.

- Vous m'avez déshabillé ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Tu étais trempé, se défendit Arthur.

Et Merlin eut l'impression que les joues d'Arthur rosissaient, mais cela ne devait être qu'un tour de son imagination.

- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, lui ordonna son patron.

Merlin ne résista guère au sommeil et se rendormit.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau il faisait nuit, il se sentait mieux mais eut quand même l'impression de continuer à délirer. Arthur était assis sur un tabouret à côté de lui, et s'était à moitié affalé sur le canapé près de lui et dormait.

Merlin se demandait pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillé et renvoyé chez lui. Il regarda son patron endormi et se surprit à penser qu'ainsi il avait presque l'air humain ainsi. Il se tourna sur le côté pour mieux l'observer. Arthur avait les sourcils froncés, sans doute à cause de l'inquiétude, et Merlin vint appuyer sur son front pour qu'il se détende. Ce qui sembla fonctionner car Arthur défronça doucement les sourcils. Merlin remonta ses doigts jusque dans ses cheveux et remit une de ses mèches en place en se demandant si Arthur était marié. Ou fiancé. Si quelqu'un arriverait à supporter un type aussi compliqué avec un tel caractère. Il n'avait sûrement personne puisqu'il était capable de rester aussi tard au bureau.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait quelqu'un qu'il faisait attendre.

Merlin n'en savait rien et il retira sa main, se demandant ce qui lui prenait de se poser des questions pareilles.

Et pourquoi ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir que son sadique de patron s'était un peu inquiété pour lui, alors qu'il était LE responsable de cette situation ?

Merlin se rendormit finalement. Quand il s'éveilla pour la troisième fois, il faisait jour, Arthur n'était plus là. La tempête s'était totalement calmée et un énorme soleil brillait dans le ciel. Merlin qui se sentait beaucoup mieux se leva, repoussa la couverture et chercha ses vêtements. Il les trouva secs et pliés sur la chaise. Sans doute Arthur avait-il demandé à quelqu'un de s'en occuper.

Merlin se rhabilla, et sortit du bureau. Il alla s'assoit devant le sien et chercha la pile de boulot qui lui restait à faire et qui semblait s'être envolé comme par magie. Il regardait son bureau vide de travail, cherchant une explication à ça quand Arthur entra dans la pièce :

- Ah Merlin, tu sembles aller mieux. Tiens voici un café, j'en ai pris un doux et sucré, j'imaginais que tu préférerais. C'est du Starbucks. Oh et ne t'inquiète pas pour les papiers, j'ai demandé à Gauvain de s'en occuper. Repose-toi.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, prit le café et scruta Arthur :

- D'accord, qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon patron ?

Arthur éclata de rire :

- Tu ne manques pas d'humour, ça c'est certain. Je te donne un jour de congé, je t'offre un café et tu parais le regretter. Si tu veux je peux demander à Gauvain de…

- Non ça ira, merci. Lança rapidement Merlin.

Il n'avait jamais eu de jour de congé. Ni même de café apporté par Arthur lui-même.

- Je vais donc rentrer chez moi. Merci beaucoup.

Arthur lui sourit et Merlin préféra s'enfuir avec son café avant que son patron redevienne lui-même et lui annonce que tout ça était une blague.

Il se demandait presque si ce n'était pas Arthur qui avait pris un coup sur la tête, au lieu de lui.

Merlin profita bien de sa journée de repos. Le lendemain Arthur l'attendait avec une pile de paperasse qui devait atteindre ses genoux si on la posait par terre. Il lui fit un petit sourire sadique, et Merlin su que son patron était redevenu lui-même.

Néanmoins, Arthur ne lui demanda plus jamais de sortir quand il faisait mauvais temps, pas même si ce n'était qu'un petit crachin, il préférait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre faire la course.

Et de temps en temps, Merlin trouvait un café de chez Starbucks sur son bureau à côté d'une pile immense de boulot et un petit mot _« Je veux tout pour ce soir, tu n'as aucune excuse, je t'ai emmené un remontant »_. Ce qui faisait sourire Merlin, presque avec attendrissement et il travaillait, en se délectant de son café…

Fin.

L'autatrice : Un nouveau petit chapitre – et non je ne voulais pas faire de la pub mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées que Starbucks…


	4. Lohot

**Titre : **Lohot

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Et ils vécurent heureux... mais pas ensemble !

* * *

><p>Merlin enterré sous une tonne de paperasse, travaillait et travaillait et travaillait. Il n'avait même pas le temps de se lever pour aller au toilette tant il avait des feuilles à remplir. Il soupçonnait son patron de vouloir l'assassiner en l'étouffant sous les papiers. Il était tellement concentré, qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il était observé. C'est une petite voix d'enfant qui lui fit lever les yeux :<p>

- Tu fais quoi monsieur ?

Merlin ne répondit pas tout de suite abasourdis par la vision qu'il avait. L'enfant était un Arthur en miniature, un regard bleu océan et un petit sourire espiègle, des cheveux blonds avec au moins une mèche de travers, et un air autoritaire qui ne pouvait pas tromper. Il cru pendant un moment que son patron était retombé en enfance, mais le petit se remit à parler :

- Moi c'est Lohot et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

- Merlin.

- Et tu fais quoi Merlin ?

- Je travaille.

- C'est trop nul, je veux que tu joues avec moi !

Merlin leva un sourcil :

- Mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire !

Le petit serra ses poings sur ses hanches et lança :

- Je t'ordonne de jouer avec moi !

Merlin failli éclater de rire. Lohot était sans aucun doute possible le fils d'Arthur, ils avaient les mêmes mimiques et Lohot voulait déjà commandé du haut de ses quoi… Six ans ?

- Désolé petit, mais je ne peux pas.

- Je ne suis pas petit d'abord !

Merlin haussa les épaules et se remis au travail, pile au moment où Arthur sortait de son bureau avec une nouvelle masse de boulot.

- Merlin j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes encore de tout ça et…

Il s'arrêta dans son élan en apercevant le petit blondinet au milieu de la pièce.

- Lohot, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore enfui de chez papy ?

Lohot prit une mine boudeuse :

- Papy arrête pas de froncer les sourcils et de dire qu'y faut que je me mette tout droit et que de toute façon je suis trop gâté et que je serai jamais un homme et toujours un petit garçon et qu'en plus j'ai des jouets trop nuls et que ça sert à quoi de se déguiser en prince parce que en plus les princes ça existent pas et que moi je serai patron d'une grande treprise et que je dois arrêter d'être un idiot.

Arthur soupira :

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que papy n'était qu'un vieux gâteux et que tu ne devais pas l'écouter. Et on dit « entreprise » pas « treprise ».

Lohot haussa les épaules :

- Mais je voulais te voir !

- J'ai du travail Lohot !

- Tu as toujours du travail !

Arthur paru désemparé tout à coup et essaya de trouver une idée. Son regard tomba sur Merlin et il eut un sourire :

- Merlin, laisse toute cette paperasse, ton nouveau job est de jouer avec mon fils !

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il n'était pas baby-sitter et qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, mais en voyant l'immense pile de papiers qu'il avait sur le bureau, il se dit que jouer avec Lohot n'était finalement pas si terrible et décida d'accepter.

Lohot eut l'air satisfait. Arthur vint lui caresser les cheveux et lui faire un câlin :

- Tu seras sage d'accord ? Et ce soir on ira au cinéma tous les deux.

Lohot sourit :

- Trop super ! Je vais être suuuuupeeeeeeer sage ! Promit-il.

Il fit un bisou à son papa qui le laissa ensuite à Merlin avant de retourner dans son bureau pour travailler.

- Je veux aller manger une glace pi faire du toboggan et de la balançoire, réclama Lohot.

Merlin prit la main du petit :

- C'est d'accord.

La journée fut particulièrement épuisante pour Merlin, il se rendit compte que Lohot était très nerveux, qu'il courrait partout, voulait tout faire, tout essayer, qu'il ne cessait de poser pleins de questions sur pleins de choses, il réclamait une attention de tous les instants, et Merlin se disait que l'enfant devait se sentir très seul par moment. Son père était très souvent au travail, son grand-père apparemment était acariâtre. Et quand il l'interrogea sur sa maman, le petit haussa les épaules en disant qu'il n'en avait pas. Et sans doute que c'était pour toutes ces raisons que Lohot pompait toute l'énergie de Merlin et réclamait sans cesse qu'il soit là pour lui.

Néanmoins l'enfant était adorable, un peu boudeur et capricieux, mais aussi très gentil et très drôle, et vu la manière dont il en parlait, il devait adorer son papa.

- Papa il a toujours pleins de travail mais je sais qu'il m'aime et que un jour il va prendre des vacances et qu'il sera là rien que pour moi !

Expliquait Lohot à Merlin tout en marchant dans la rue qui les ramenait au bureau. Merlin l'écoutait avec un petit sourire.

- Il est trop gentil mon papa en plus et il me lit des histoires quand il peut et tu sais on joue au foot ensemble et même qu'il joue trop super bien ! Et même qu'ils sont toujours entrain de se disputer avec Papy à cause de moi, mais je sais que papa me défend tout le temps.

Cela donnait une autre vision d'Arthur à Merlin. Il n'était pas qu'un patron sadique, il était aussi un père aimant qui faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour élever son fils. Merlin se sentait touché par cette facette d'Arthur et il aurait mieux voulu la connaître. Lohot lui en donna l'occasion.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bureau, l'enfant vint s'accrocher aux jambes de son père qui lui demanda s'il avait passé une bonne journée. Lohot acquiesça :

- C'était trop super, Merlin est trop rigolo, et il a même pas peur des araignées parce qu'on s'est amusé à en trouver, et il m'a poussé super haut sur la balançoire et on a fait la course et il a perdu !

Arthur sourit à Merlin qui était resté derrière.

- Papa, Merlin peut venir avec nous au cinéma ce soir ? Siteplait dit oui !

- Si Merlin est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Le petit couru vers Merlin :

- Tu viens au cinéma avec nous Merlin ! Ordonna-t-il.

Et Merlin dans un éclat de rire accepta de les accompagner. Ils allèrent d'abord manger un sandwich tous les trois, Lohot monopolisait l'attention et la parole, mais Arthur le regardait avec tendresse et une sorte d'adoration. Il aimait son fils et ça se voyait. Merlin resta un peu en retrait pour les laisser ensemble profiter l'un de l'autre.

Puis ils allèrent au cinéma. Pour faire plaisir à son fils, Arthur acheta un immense paquet de pop corn qu'ils pourraient manger tous les trois. Dans la salle, Lohot se plaça entre son père et Merlin et mit le pop corn sur ses genoux. Le carton était si grand qu'il lui bouchait presque la vue, mais le petit était si fier de le tenir qu'il s'en moquait complètement. Les trois mains se retrouvèrent donc à fouiller dans le paquet, et Merlin eut l'impression qu'Arthur attrapait ses doigts chaque fois que leur main se touchait. Sans doute était-ce par accident, mais cela le perturba tellement que toutes les lumières du cinéma s'éteignirent soudain, les plongeant dans le noir complet puisque le film n'avait pas démarré.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Arthur.

Merlin ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que c'était sa magie qui faisait des siennes. Cette espèce de chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas et qui mettait en panne les objets quand il subissait une trop grande émotion. Arthur le prendrait pour un fou s'il lui disait ou pour un monstre, ou les deux. Il resta silencieux et décida qu'il avait mangé assez de pop corn.

Au bout de quelques minutes le film démarra enfin, c'était un dessin animé pour les enfants et Lohot semblait passionné par ce qu'il se passait dedans. Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur pour voir ce qu'il en pensait et le surpris entrain de l'observer. Arthur détourna les yeux assez vite, et Merlin sentit des espèces de picotements dans son ventre, mais il essaya de se calmer aussitôt, il n'avait pas envie de mettre le film en panne.

Merlin trouvait qu'Arthur agissait bizarrement, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il y avait Lohot, voilà tout. Merlin savait que très vite il redeviendrait son patron intransigeant.

Une fois le film terminé, Arthur proposa à Merlin de le raccompagner en voiture. Merlin qui utilisait les moyens de transport habituellement, accepta. Lohot voulu qu'il monte derrière avec lui et Merlin fut d'accord. Très vite l'enfant s'endormit la tête sur ses genoux et Merlin interrogea Arthur sur son fils.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez été marié, dit-il.

- C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas été répondit Arthur, en lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

- Ah. Désolé. Je me suis peut-être montré indiscret, s'excusa Merlin.

Arthur haussa les épaules :

- C'est une histoire banale Merlin, pas la peine de t'excuser. J'étais jeune, elle était belle, nous pensions nous aimer. Elle est tombée enceinte et Lohot est né. Au début j'étais sûr que ça marcherait entre elle et moi, et puis Lohot n'avait pas trois mois qu'elle nous quittait tous les deux pour un acteur.

- Désolé, répéta Merlin.

Arthur eut un petit rire et conclu :

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Ils vécurent heureux… Mais pas ensemble. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir eut Lohot, il est la meilleure chose que j'ai dans ma vie, ma plus belle réussite aussi.

Et Merlin voulait bien le croire vu le sourire qu'il avait en regardant Lohot.

- Je regrette que pour mon père il s'agisse là d'un échec.

Merlin tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule d'Arthur :

- Moi je trouve que c'est une réussite, assura-t-il.

Arthur eut un accro dans sa respiration et répondit :

- Merci Merlin.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où habitait Merlin et Arthur le déposa.

- Merci pour le cinéma, dit-il à son patron en sortant de la voiture.

- Merci de t'être occupé de mon fils, répondit Arthur en ouvrant sa vitre.

Merlin s'approcha de sa portière et lui sourit :

- Lohot est adorable, je serais ravi de m'en occuper d'autres fois.

Arthur eut un petit rire :

- Tu as déjà beaucoup de paperasses à remplir, le taquina-t-il.

Merlin grimaça :

- Je préfère largement m'occuper de Lohot.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Un petit silence s'installa et Merlin basculant d'une jambe sur l'autre finit par dire :

- Bon… Ben je vais y aller.

- Oui.

- Bon ben… Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Merlin restait planté là devant Arthur qui le regardait fixement, et avait l'impression que quelque chose de bizarre était entrain de se passer, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y aller tout compte fait. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il finit par faire un pas en arrière puis tournant le dos à la voiture, il s'éloigna.

- Merlin ? l'appela Arthur.

- Oui ? Répondit-il avec précipitation en se retournant tellement vite qu'il failli trébucher.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, puis finalement sembla changer d'avis, secoua la tête et lança juste :

- Bonne soirée.

Avant de fermer la vitre et de démarrer.

Merlin resta bêtement debout dans la rue alors que tous les lampadaires autour de lui s'éteignaient, sûrement à cause du frisson qui lui remontait dans le dos.

- Bonne soirée, murmura-t-il avant de se secouer et de rentrer chez lui, persuadé que tout redeviendrait normal le lendemain.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et merci à Swato a qui j'ai piqué Lohot, parce que j'aime Lohot, et que je fais partie de son fan club. Lohot est responsable du Merthur en plus, même s'il l'ignore.


	5. Guenièvre

**Titre : **Guenièvre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Arthur/Gwen ?

**Prompt :** Merci, tu gères de la patte de croco

Ton nom je ne cesse de le crier

* * *

><p>Guenièvre était une bonne amie à Merlin. Il s'était rencontré dans cette entreprise. Merlin était le secrétaire (ou plutôt l'esclave) d'Arthur, et Gwen travaillait comme femme de ménage. Ils entretenaient une très bonne relation, se retrouvait à la machine à café de temps à autre – quand Merlin pouvait se permettre une pause, et ils étaient déjà sortie deux trois fois boire un verre ensemble.<p>

Gwen était un peu son rayon de soleil à l'entreprise.

Ensemble, ils ne parlaient jamais d'Arthur, patron psychopathe – bien qu'il ait un fils trop mignon - mais Merlin était persuadé qu'elle subissait aussi le mauvais traitement du blond.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut très surpris ce matin là, quand il vit qu'Arthur et Gwen bavardaient gaiement à la machine à café. Ils semblaient s'entendre incroyablement bien. Même plus que bien. Et vu le regard que Guenièvre lançait à Arthur, Merlin se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose en plus.

Il n'osa pas tellement s'approcher d'eux, si Arthur le voyait il allait sûrement en profiter pour l'humilier devant son amie et il n'avait pas envie que ça arrive.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il retourna à son bureau et s'acharna sur son boulot pour ne pas repenser à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Arthur souriant comme jamais et Gwen avec ce petit sourire qui voulait déjà tout dire.

Il travailla ce jour là jusqu'à l'épuisement et fini par s'écrouler sur son bureau. Il se mit à rêver de mariage. Gwen portait une magnifique robe blanche, elle était plus que sublime et lui-même portait un très beau costume. Il était témoin de son mariage avec Arthur et elle paraissait tellement heureuse qu'il ne fit aucune remarque. Le fait que Lohot soit entrain de parler à un crocodile dans l'Eglise ne le choqua pas.

- Merci, tu gères de la patte de croco, disait-il alors que le crocodile se transformait en sac d'école.

Merlin s'avançait avec Gwen jusqu'à l'Autel. Et alors qu'il allait donner sa main à celle d'Arthur, son patron l'attrapa par le bras :

- Ah Merlin, voici enfin le grand jour de notre mariage.

Et Merlin semblait finalement plutôt content de cela. C'est alors qu'Arthur se transformait en hippopotame rose et se mettait à crier sans arrêt son nom.

- Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin réveille toi !

Merlin ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec son époux… Non avec son patron. Arthur.

- Je… Vous… Désolé je me suis endormi.

Arthur hocha la tête :

- Je vois ça, et depuis longtemps apparemment, tu as une trainé d'encre ici, lui fit il remarqué en appuyant ses doigts délicatement sur sa joue.

Les lumières du bureau explosèrent littéralement et Arthur sursauta :

- Mince alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Merlin ne lui répondit pas, essuya sa joue et se leva.

- Il est tard, je vais rentrer. Je suis désolé, je mettrai les bouchés doubles demain.

Arthur hocha la tête et le taquina :

- Bien sûr puisque pour te punir je te donnerai le double de travail !

Merlin grimaça et Arthur éclata de rire :

- Allez viens, je te raccompagne chez toi.

Merlin voulu refuser, mais il était vraiment tard et même s'il avait dormi, il se sentait épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter dans son lit. Il accepta.

Dans la voiture il resta silencieux, repensant à son rêve, et au sourire de Gwen à la machine à café. Aux manières d'Arthur avec elle. Il n'était jamais aussi gentil avec lui. Le pincement qu'il eut à nouveau au cœur fit clignoter les phares de la voiture. Il dût se reprendre pour éviter qu'ils aient un accident.

Arthur était perplexe, mais ne posa pas de question. Sans doute un problème mécanique.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Vous semblez bien vous entendre avec Gwen ?

Arthur hocha la tête :

- Elle est merveilleuse.

- Vous l'aimez ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

Arthur éclata de rire mais ne répondit pas, et Merlin fut sûr qu'il l'aimait. Il avait hâte de rentrer, il était crevé.

- Et toi tu l'aimes ? L'interrogea Arthur en tournant quelques secondes ses yeux vers lui avant de regarder de nouveau la route.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchis.

Mais ça expliquerait sans doute qu'il se sente aussi mal quand il repensait à comment elle regardait Arthur.

Son patron parut soudainement de mauvaise humeur, il fronça les sourcils et devint bougon :

- Mouais mais le bureau n'est pas fait pour flirter, mais pour travailler.

Merlin essaya de le rassurer :

- Si vous l'aimez, je n'ai aucune chance. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, elle a l'air de bien vous aimer aussi.

Arthur sembla se dérider :

- Ah oui tu penses ?

- La manière dont elle vous regarde… Vous souris.

Arthur hocha la tête :

- Bien, très bien, dit-il.

Et Merlin ne s'en trouva que plus sûr des sentiments d'Arthur pour Gwen. Le silence retomba et se prolongea jusque devant l'immeuble de Merlin. Il sortit de la voiture avec un petit _« merci, au revoir »_ et ne resta pas pour causer plus.

Il alla immédiatement se coucher et s'endormit. Il ne fit plus de rêve et pu aller travailler le lendemain matin à peu près reposé. Il croisa Gwen les mains chargé de fleurs et rougissante.

- Oh bonjour Merlin, lança-t-elle plus timidement que jamais.

Merlin regarda les fleurs d'un air surpris mais avant qu'il puisse lui demander d'où elle venait, Gwen rougit de plus belle et dit :

- Oh ça ? Non c'est rien, n'y fais pas attention, juste un cadeau, de quelqu'un… Vraiment personne d'important.

Et Merlin comprit dans le « personne d'important » qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur. Il se sentit blessé, mais n'en montra rien, félicita Gwen et alla travailler.

Après tout son patron faisait ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait courtiser des femmes sur son lieu de travail, ça ne le regardait pas.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de recevoir des fleurs, pas du tout envie qu'Arthur lui parle aussi gentiment qu'à Gwen, et il avait une tonne de travail alors ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Pas du tout.

Pourtant il y pensait. Gwen était son amie, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de l'aimer, mais cela devait expliquer cette stupide jalousie. Néanmoins il avait pu voir qu'elle aimait Arthur et si Arthur l'aimait en retour, il en était heureux pour les deux. Et pour enfouir sa bêtise et sa jalousie, il décida de les aider à être ensemble. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il n'avait sans aucun doute aucune chance et il valait mieux qu'il tue ses sentiments dans l'œuf avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop puissant et lui fassent vraiment mal.

Il décida d'arrêter d'aimer Gwen – même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de l'aimer de cette façon – et c'est beaucoup plus serein qu'il reprit son travail.

Fin.

L'autatrice : oui ça frustre, je sais.


	6. Le Roi Uther

**Titre : **Le Roi Uther

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Arthur/Gwen ? Merthur ?

**Prompt :** J'ai jamais vu un couple aussi mal assorti.

* * *

><p>Merlin n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse y avoir pire qu'Arthur. Plus fier, plus arrogant, plus terrible et réellement méchant, quelqu'un qui traitait encore plus mal les gens qui travaillaient pour lui.<p>

Et puis Merlin rencontra Uther, le père d'Arthur.

Uther venait inspecter le travail de son fils, il se tenait tellement droit, regardait les gens de tellement haut, qu'il paraissait géant et Merlin eut même l'impression d'apercevoir une couronne sur sa tête. Roi Uther.

Tout le monde se taisait quand il passait. Les gens n'ouvraient la bouche que si Uther leur posait une question, et si la réponse était mauvaise et ne convenait pas, le regard méprisant du père d'Arthur agissait comme un pied qui s'abat sur un paillasson.

Merlin avait appris à connaître son patron avec le temps, et il avait remarqué qu'il traitait avec bienveillance ses employés, qu'il discutait avec eux, les soutenait, leur souriait. Il n'y avait bien qu'avec Merlin qu'il se comportait parfois comme un sale type arrogant.

Néanmoins Merlin arrêta de s'occuper de la présence d'Uther qui traitait les gens qui bossaient pour son fils comme des moucherons qu'il faut écrabouiller, il avait bien d'autres choses à faire. En effet Arthur lui avait encore laissé une tonne de travail et donc il remplissait les papiers, et les formulaires, et répondait au téléphone, et écrivait des lettres et des emails.

Uther passa près de lui et le traita comme s'il n'avait été qu'un meuble, avec une totale indifférence. Il regarda les fichiers avec l'air critique, dérangea les papiers que Merlin venait de ranger pour les inspecter, et n'eut pas l'air satisfait de ce qu'il voyait même si Merlin ignorait bien ce qu'il pouvait voir.

Arthur sortit à ce moment là de son bureau :

- Père arrêtez donc, vous allez effrayer Merlin.

- Qui est Merlin ?

- Le secrétaire juste en face de vous.

Uther regarda enfin Merlin, et Merlin eut l'impression pendant un instant d'être moins qu'une crotte de souris.

- Père, je sais très bien gérer mon entreprise, rentrez donc, vous vous faites vieux.

- Arthur ! Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, et avant d'être ton entreprise, il s'agit de mon entreprise, et vu comme tu sembles la gérer je suis surpris qu'elle fonctionne toujours.

Arthur lui sourit et tapota son épaule avec une patience immense :

- Mais bien sur père, voulez-vous un café ?

- Evidemment que je veux un café !

Arthur se tourna vers Merlin :

- Va chercher deux cafés, pour mon père et moi.

Merlin ne discuta pas et alla préparer un café pour le roi et son fils. Il revint avec les boissons, les déposa sur le bureau de son patron, puis se remit au travail, espérant qu'on ne ferait plus attention à lui.

Son souhait dura au moins cinq minutes avant qu'Uther ait besoin d'autres choses et qu'Arthur l'interpelle pour qu'il serve père, seigneur et maître. Si son patron se montrait exigeant, Uther était bien pire, et s'il avait apprit à apprécier Arthur, Merlin détestait cordialement son père. Il couru une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour répondre aux envies d'Uther, de la plus banale a la plus loufoque ou simplement stupide. _Va chercher ma veste chez le teinturier, accompagne moi jusqu'au toilette tu vois bien que j'ai du mal à marcher_ – tandis qu'il galopait comme un lapin la minute d'après parce qu'une jolie femme venait de passer devant ses yeux. _Cire mes chaussure, remet mon bouton, recoiffe mes cheveux, ferme la porte, ouvre la porte, conduis moi où je le désire… _

A la fin de la journée Merlin était épuisé, et quand ils rentrèrent à l'entreprise, il pensa qu'Uther allait enfin retourner chez lui et qu'il ne reviendrait plus avant un siècle (au moins).

Cependant c'était sans compter sur le fait que le roi tombe sur le prince son fils entrain de flirter avec une misérable pauvresse bonniche.

- Quel couple mal assorti, ronchonna-t-il, je n'ai jamais vu pire. Je pense qu'il va falloir que je revienne pour surveiller tout ça.

Merlin ne supporterait pas une autre journée comme celle-ci.

- Vous n'allez pas prendre la peine de vous déplacer pour une si petite chose, je pourrai être votre espion par exemple ? J'essaierai d'empêcher votre fils de se retrouver en compagnie de cette femme et vous n'aurez pas à bouger le petit doigt. Après tout vous êtes celui qui donne les ordres, pas celui qui travaille.

Uther retrouva le sourire :

- Ce que tu dis est plein de vérité, je vais donc te laisser faire ce boulot à ma place. Je compte sur toi.

- Bien sûr.

Le Roi satisfait décida alors de rejoindre son royaume, non sans repasser d'abord devant tous les employés pour les rabaisser. Quand il disparu enfin, un soupire de soulagement résonna dans toute l'entreprise. Merlin hocha la tête avec satisfaction, il était épuisé mais heureusement Uther ne reviendrait pas de si tôt – espérait-il.

Un bras passa autour de son épaule et il tourna les yeux vers Arthur :

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis pour qu'il parte ?

- Que j'allais vous espionner et vous empêcher de sortir avec Gwen, et qu'il n'aurait aucunement besoin de se déplacer puisque j'étais là pour faire tout le travail.

Arthur éclata de rire :

- Incroyable, quelle bonne idée. Tu n'es pas aussi idiot que je le pensais.

- Vous êtes moins terrible que je ne le croyais.

Arthur lui sourit :

- Je t'offre un dîner pour te remercier de t'être débarrassé de ce vieux têtu.

Merlin hocha la tête, un peu surprit tout de même.

- Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt offrir un dîner à Gwen ?

Son patron haussa les épaules et s'éloigna de Merlin :

- Plus tard. Pour l'instant c'est toi que j'invite. Et je te signale que tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, c'est un ordre de ton patron.

- Ce n'est plus une invitation si c'est un ordre.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots Merlin. Dis simplement oui.

- Oui.

- Très bien, allons dîner.

Merlin sentit toute la fatigue qu'il ressentait s'envoler tandis qu'Arthur et lui s'asseyaient l'un en face de l'autre autour d'une table d'un restaurant hyper cher – que Merlin n'aurait jamais pu se payer. La visite d'Uther avait finalement du bon, il allait pouvoir bien manger grâce à lui.

- Alors tu comptes m'espionner ? Interrogea Arthur après qu'ils aient commandé.

- J'ai bien trop de travail pour cela.

- Tu ne réponds pas vraiment à la question.

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas ? Ce serait amusant de raconter tout ce que vous faites à votre père.

- Pas amusant du tout, ronchonna Arthur.

Merlin sourit. Il attendit que leurs plats arrivent avant de dire :

- Je ne vous espionnerai pas. Je ne ferai rien pour vous empêcher de sortir avec qui vous le désirez non plus.

- Je peux donc sortir avec Guenièvre ?

- Si vous en avez envie oui.

Arthur ne répondit pas et mangea, il paraissait perdu dans ses pensés et Merlin se demandait s'il était entrain de penser à Gwen. Il eut un pincement au cœur mais comme il s'était juré d'oublier ses sentiments qu'il pensait avoir vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, il n'y fit pas attention et mangea son plat lui aussi.

Puis il changea de sujet :

- Je préfère travailler pour vous que pour votre père, c'est un tyran.

- Je sais.

- Je comprends d'où vous tenez votre caractère et votre arrogance.

Arthur soupira :

- Attention Merlin, je reste ton patron !

Merlin sourit :

- Oh je n'oublie pas votre rang, prince Arthur.

L'homme le piqua avec sa fourchette et Merlin éclata de rire. Lui aussi pouvait se montrer joueur avec Arthur, lui aussi pouvait le provoquer, même s'il n'était que son secrétaire.

- Le grand roi Uther et son fils le prince Arthur, je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien.

- Tu te trompes Merlin, je suis le roi maintenant, mon père a simplement du mal à quitter sa couronne.

- Vous êtes un meilleur roi que votre père.

- Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment.

- Comment va Lohot ? Demanda Merlin passant du coq à l'âne.

- Il ne cesse de parler de toi, Merlin par-ci, Merlin par là, je me demande parfois si tu n'aurais pas ensorcelé mon fils.

- Peut-être bien, sourit malicieusement Merlin.

Arthur lui rendit son sourire, mangea en silence un instant, puis ajouta l'air de rien en regardant son assiette comme s'il s'adressait au steak et non à Merlin :

- Il n'est pas le seul que tu as ensorcelé.

Les lumières du restaurant s'éteignirent toutes en même temps :

- Pardon ? Demanda Merlin.

Mais Arthur était déjà passé à autre chose et regardait autour de lui :

- Que se passe-t-il donc ? Une coupure de courant ?

Merlin soupira et toutes les lumières se rallumèrent. Il avait sûrement mal entendu, mal compris. Ou alors Arthur pensait à Gwen, parlait de Gwen. Ou bien … Ou bien il ne savait pas. Il avait trop d'imagination voilà tout.

- Alors tu penses que je devrais inviter Guenièvre à dîner ?

Oui beaucoup trop d'imagination.

- Et bien oui, cela lui ferait plaisir. C'est une bonne approche.

Arthur acquiesça :

- Je vais suivre ton conseil.

Merlin n'ajouta rien. C'était bien ainsi. Parce que contrairement à ce qu'Uther avait dit, Arthur et Gwen allaient très bien ensemble.

Ils échangèrent ensuite des banalités et Arthur reconduisit Merlin jusque chez lui où il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer de cette longue, trop longue journée.

Même si avant de s'endormir, il eut le temps de se demander dans quel restaurant Arthur inviterait Gwen, et si cela débuterait leur relation. S'ils s'embrasseraient sur le pas de la porte.

Et qu'est ce qu'en penserait Uther ? Il détesterait sa belle-fille sans doute, il la mépriserait, mais quelle importance ? Comme l'avait dit Arthur, c'était lui le roi maintenant, il était libre, il ferait ce qu'il voudrait.

Il épouserait Gwen s'il le désirait.

Merlin ferma les yeux.

Il avait des pouvoirs magiques c'était vrai, même s'il ne les contrôlait pas. Seulement celle qui avait ensorcelé Arthur, c'était Gwen pas lui.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je sais que ça va encore être frustrant ce chapitre, mais en fait j'ai prévu d'écrire encore pleins pleins pleins de chapitres avant de faire du Merthur, je veux que leur relation évolue doucement, qu'ils apprennent à se connaître, qu'ils se séduisent, s'attirent, etc. Donc bon je vous préviens que si vous voulez du Merthur faudra patienter. Mais promis juré craché y en aura ! Dites vous que c'est comme une série où l'on attend et on espère que le couple se forme, que tout indique qu'il y a quelque chose… Bah cette fois-ci le Merthur tant attendu arrivera vraiment ! Mais pas maintenant, voilà tout.


	7. Une longue promenade

**Titre : **Une longue promenade

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur ?

**Prompt :** Le coup de la panne.

* * *

><p>Arthur avait invité Merlin au mariage de sa demi-sœur. Ou plutôt lui avait ordonné de venir, car il ne supporterait jamais le mariage s'il n'avait pas quelqu'un pour s'arranger que son verre soit toujours remplis afin qu'il puisse se saouler jusqu'à oublier où il était. En effet, d'après ce qu'avait compris Merlin, la demi-sœur d'Arthur, Morgana, était une véritable sorcière. Entendez par là qu'elle lui avait pourrie la vie pendant des années.<p>

Et elle en était à son cinquième mari.

- Elle leur suce leur pognon, puis leur peau jusqu'à la moelle, puis s'en débarrasse ensuite. Lui avait raconté Arthur.

Et Morgana prenait un malin plaisir d'inviter son « cher petit frère » à tous ses mariages.

Une fois il avait osé refuser l'invitation et elle s'était installée une semaine chez lui. Depuis, il ne manquait jamais plus une occasion. Valait mieux supporter Morgana deux petits jours qu'une grande semaine.

Et cette fois-ci Arthur ne venait pas seul, il avait Merlin. Merlin allait sans doute l'amuser et le séjour serait moins difficile.

Merlin avait accepté – même si en vérité il n'avait pas tellement eut le choix – avec un certain plaisir et une grande curiosité. Il voulait voir cette femme qui effrayait autant son patron – qui pourtant n'avait peur de personne. Et puis quelque part il était flatté qu'Arthur l'ait invité lui, plutôt que Gwen. Quand il lui avait fait la remarque, Arthur avait répondu :

- Allons, je ne pourrais tout de même pas demander à Guenièvre de me servir, tandis que toi c'est déjà ton rôle.

Merlin n'avait pas insisté.

Arthur avait demandé à Merlin de conduire, il n'avait qu'à suivre le GPS et pendant ce temps Arthur pouvait dormir et garder ses forces pour le mariage. Lohot n'était pas venu, Arthur l'avait laissé à la nounou, il préférait que Morgana reste le plus éloignée possible de son fils.

Le voyage se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que la voiture décide de se mettre à ronchonner, grogner, fumer, et que Merlin soit obligé de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route.

Son patron se réveilla et marmonna :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Merlin, tu nous fais le coup de la panne ?

Merlin n'eut pas tellement envie de rire :

- Je crois que votre voiture est vraiment en panne !

- Impossible, tu sais combien elle m'a coûté ?

- Pas assez pour éviter une panne il faut croire.

Arthur soupira et demanda :

- Et bien que fais-t-on ?

- Je propose que vous appeliez le dépanneur.

Le patron sortit son portable et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de batterie :

- Passe-moi ton portable Merlin !

- Je n'ai pas de portable.

- Comment ça tu n'as pas de portable, tout le monde a un portable.

- Sauf moi.

Arthur commençait à s'énerver :

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- On pourrait essayer de faire du stop jusqu'à une station service pour téléphoner ?

- Bonne idée. Fais du stop, je t'attends dans la voiture.

Merlin soupira, sortit de la voiture et tendit son pouce.

Dire que la route était peu fréquentée était un euphémisme. Et au bout d'une demi-heure, alors qu'il commençait à avoir des crampes dans le bras, et qu'aucune voiture n'avait pointé le bout d'un phare, Merlin décida d'abandonner.

Il remonta dans la voiture et énonça comme une évidence :

- Il va falloir marcher.

- Marcher ? Interrogea Arthur comme si ce mot lui était inconnu.

- Oui marcher, vous savez, mettre un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à arriver quelque part.

- Je sais ce que c'est que marcher, Merlin, mais pour quoi faire ?

- Et bien pour arriver plus vite jusqu'à un téléphone.

Arthur soupira :

- Je croyais que tu faisais du stop ?

- Il n'y a aucune voiture.

Le patron de Merlin le scruta et dût bien se rendre à l'évidence, son secrétaire ne lui faisait pas une blague. Ils allaient devoir marcher. Il sortit de la voiture à contre cœur, ferma à clés les portes (elle était en panne certes, mais on ne savait jamais), et décida de suivre Merlin.

La route était plutôt abandonnée, et s'enfonçait dans une forêt.

- Merlin, tu es sûr qu'on est sur la bonne route ?

- C'est celle qu'indiquait votre GPS en tout cas. Cessez de râler et avancez !

Arthur n'obéit qu'à moitié et avança en bougonnant. Plus ils marchaient, moins il ne paraissait y avoir de vie autour d'eux, à part la forêt bien entendu et les bêtes qui s'y cachaient. Merlin se sentait un peu perdu, mais la route continuait et menait bien quelque part. Peut-être qu'au bout de cette forêt se trouvait des maisons, où ils pourraient demander pour appeler.

Au bout d'un long moment Arthur devint silencieux. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt et même Merlin qui était plus habitué à marcher commençait à fatiguer.

- Merlin ?

- On n'est pas perdu, il y a forcément quelque chose au bout de cette route ! S'énerva Merlin.

- D'accord, si tu le dis. Je te fais confiance.

- Vraiment ? Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes. Vous êtes sûr que votre GPS n'est pas complètement détraqué ?

Arthur haussa les épaules :

- D'habitude il marche plutôt bien, peut-être que Morgana fête son nouveau mariage dans un coin perdu.

- C'est bien notre veine.

Et puis Merlin se souvint qu'il avait jeté un tout petit coup d'œil à Arthur quand il dormait. Son patron avait la bouche grande ouverte, et une mèche de cheveux de travers, Merlin avait ressentit un drôle de picotement. Le GPS s'était alors un peu emballé, mais avait continué de fonctionner. Merlin ne s'était pas posé de questions. Mais peut-être qu'il avait détraqué l'objet sans le faire exprès, et le GPS lui avait alors indiqué une route perdue au milieu de nulle part.

Merlin se garda bien d'expliquer tout ça à Arthur mais commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Et si cette route ne menait vraiment nulle part ? Est-ce qu'ils devaient faire demi-tour ? Ou continuer ? Merlin n'était plus sûr, et quand ils eurent marché trois heures, il décida de faire une petite pause.

Arthur s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin :

- Tu sais, finalement c'est pas une mauvaise chose cette histoire.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien je suis entrain de rater le mariage de Morgana et c'est pas pour me déplaire.

Arthur fit un petit sourire à Merlin. Ici, perdu en pleine forêt, ils n'étaient plus patron et employé, ils étaient simplement amis et quand ils repartirent ce fut un peu plus léger. Ils discutèrent simplement et le voyage ne leur parut plus si terrible, finalement.

Les choses recommencèrent à s'aggraver quand Arthur trébucha sur une racine au milieu de la route – qui était de plus en plus en mauvais état. Le blond s'était tordu la cheville et Merlin dût passer son bras autour de son épaule pour le soutenir et l'aider à marcher. Le soleil commençait à se coucher au loin et ils n'avaient pas quitté la forêt.

- Merlin tu irais plus vite sans moi.

- Je ne vous abandonne pas ici au milieu de cette forêt.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, mais tu devrais me laisser ici et venir me récupérer une fois que tu auras trouvé un téléphone.

- C'est hors de question, on ne se sépare pas.

Et Merlin continua d'avancer en soutenant Arthur :

- Il y a forcément quelque chose au bout de cette forêt.

Arthur sourit et resserra sa prise sur Merlin :

- Sûrement.

Et même s'il n'y avait rien, Arthur était content d'être là avec Merlin, il ne sentait même pas sa douleur à la cheville et pensait plutôt à la main de Merlin qui tenait la sienne pour le maintenir contre lui.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, et après beaucoup de pauses, ils quittèrent enfin cette forêt et aperçurent des lumières au loin, qui signifiaient qu'il y avait de la vie et sans doute un téléphone.

Merlin et Arthur se regardèrent un instant puis s'échangèrent un sourire :

- Je crois qu'on a réussi.

- Oui, on a réussi.

Ils ne savaient pas bien ce qu'ils avaient réussi, à la base ils étaient juste partie en quête d'un téléphone et finalement s'étaient retrouvés à se soutenir l'un l'autre durant ce qui avait été une longue, très longue, promenade.

Leur lien ne s'en trouvait que plus fort. Merlin n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais alors qu'il avait mal aux jambes et aux épaules, qu'il était crevé, et qu'il rêvait d'un bon lit douillet, il était presque triste quand on leur présenta un téléphone et qu'ils purent retourner au monde réel. Ils avaient bénéficié d'une drôle de pause, un moyen d'apprendre à se connaître, et à devoir se soutenir dans une situation un peu difficile, et maintenant c'était terminé, retour à la normal.

Un taxi vint les chercher pour les ramener chez eux – Arthur considérant qu'il était inutile de se rendre au mariage puisqu'ils l'avaient raté. Le lendemain il appellerait un dépanneur pour aller récupérer sa voiture, mais en attendant il avait décidé qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoins de sommeil. Merlin resta silencieux dans le taxi, mais ne réussit pas à dormir. Ses yeux se posaient sur Arthur à côté de lui, qui avait la tempe posé contre la vitre et qui regardait le paysage, ou qui en donnait l'impression.

Parce que Merlin ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais ce qu'Arthur regardait véritablement c'était le reflet du brun qui apparaissait dans sa vitre. Arthur regardait Merlin qui était entrain de le regarder.

Le taxi arriva trop vite, ils se séparèrent trop vite, ils ne s'échangèrent aucun mot parce qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour à la réalité. Mais ils n'oublieraient pas ce moment partagé à cause d'une panne de voiture.

Deux jours plus tard, Arthur eut la mauvaise surprise de voir arriver Morgana chez lui. Il l'avait complètement oublié, et ne l'avait pas appelé pour expliquer son absence. Morgana prit la décision de s'installer quelques temps chez lui…

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit chapitre un peu mignon où leur relation évolue un peu aussi.


	8. La fugue de Lohot

**Titre : **la fugue de Lohot

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Arthur/Gwen ? Merthur ?

**Prompt :** Ouais. Je sais pas.

* * *

><p>Le téléphone sonna au beau milieu de la nuit. Quand il fait nuit, la sonnerie reflète toujours une urgence, elle résonne comme un crie, comme un appel à l'aide, et elle mit Merlin assez mal à l'aise.<p>

Il décrocha et n'eut pas le temps faire un « allo » ensommeillé que la voix de son patron résonna à son oreille. Ce dernier parlait tellement vite et fort qu'il ne comprenait rien.

- Arthur ?

- Tu m'écoutes Merlin, je te dis qu'il a disparu.

- Qui a disparu ?

- Lohot !

- Lohot a disparu ? Mais où ?

Merlin n'était pas encore vraiment réveillé.

- Puisqu'il a disparu comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Il a fugué. Il faut que tu m'aides à le chercher. Je viens te chercher.

- Bien sûr Arthur, fit Merlin en baillant et en se frottant les yeux et en raccrochant.

A ce moment là, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Merlin enfila rapidement un pantalon et un tee-shirt, puis alla ouvrir :

- Arthur c'est vous ? Vous avez fait vi…

Mais il n'y avait personne derrière la porte. Du moins personne au niveau des yeux de Merlin, parce qu'une petite tornade blonde se jeta dans ses jambes.

Merlin reconnu Lohot et le laissa entrer.

- Lohot, ton père est mort d'inquiétude, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu sais où j'habite ?

Le petit avait un gigantesque sac de voyage sur son dos, et Merlin se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas basculer en arrière.

- Sers-moi un chocolat chaud si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions ! Ordonna Lohot qui n'avait pas changé.

Merlin décida de ne pas le contrarier et lui prépara un chocolat chaud. Arthur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver de toute façon, donc inutile de l'appeler pour le mettre au courant. Pendant qu'il cuisinait, Lohot posa son sac par terre, enleva ses chaussures et s'assit sur le vieux canapé de Merlin :

- C'est vieux et moche chez toi, et drôlement petit aussi !

- Merci, répondit Merlin en touillant le chocolat et le lait.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment, soupira l'enfant en tirant un fil qui sortait du canapé.

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda finalement Merlin en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Je me suis enfui, répondit l'enfant. Et j'ai trouvé mon chemin tout seul jusque chez toi grâce à mon GPS de poche que mon père m'a offert à Noël.

- D'accord. Et pourquoi t'es tu enfuis ?

- Parce que je déteste mon père !

Merlin s'assit à côté de l'enfant :

- Et pourquoi tu le détestes ?

- Tu poses beaucoup de question !

- Et donc ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre il me laisse toujours et il joue jamais avec moi et je dois allez chez nounou et papy et il tient pas ses promesses !

Merlin caressa les cheveux de l'enfant quand des grosses larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et roulèrent sur sa joue.

- Je suis pas en train de pleurer, fit l'enfant en buvant son chocolat chaud.

Merlin ne fit pas de remarque et le laissa boire et pleurer. Il alla ensuite lui chercher un mouchoir pour que l'enfant puisse se moucher.

- Quelle promesse n'a-t-il pas tenu ? Interrogea Merlin.

- Il avait juré craché croix de bois croix de fer qu'il viendrait voir mon spectacle de théâtre à l'école. Et il a pas venu encore une fois, il m'a pas vu, en plus je jouais un super chevalier et je sauvais le prince du dragon, parce que c'était un nul prince et moi j'étais un grand chevalier ! Et papa il a dit y viendrait et il a eut encore trop de travail et voilà, comme toujours.

Merlin serra Lohot dans ses bras :

- Il doit être très déçu lui aussi de pas avoir pu venir.

- Mouais. Je sais pas, marmonna le petit.

- Tu sais ton père est très inquiet pour toi là, il vient ici, on va pouvoir lui dire que tu es là.

Lohot repoussa Merlin :

- Non faut pas lui dire ! Je vais me cacher, lui dis rien !

- Mais…

- Non s'il te plait Merlin !

L'homme regarda l'enfant puis hocha la tête :

- Allez viens, on va te cacher dans le placard, et puis je trouverai une excuse pour ton père.

- Merciiii Merlin, t'es trop cool.

L'enfant posa sa tasse sur la table puis suivit Merlin qui ouvrit un placard dans sa chambre. Lohot était assez petit pour s'y cacher et s'y faufila. Pile à ce moment la porte d'entrée sonna à nouveau :

- Ne bouge pas, ça doit être ton père.

- D'accord. Chuchota l'enfant alors que Merlin refermait la porte du placard sur lui.

Merlin ouvrit à Arthur qui avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

- Depêche toi Merlin ? On doit aller chercher Lohot !

Merlin sortit de son appartement, poussant un peu Arthur et ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il.

- Comment ça tout va bien ? cria Arthur, mon fils a disparu !

- Il est chez moi.

- Comment ça il est chez toi ?

- Oui, il est ici, il est caché dans un placard.

- Alors pousses-toi de là que j'aille chercher mon fils.

Merlin attrapa le bras d'Arthur avant qu'il ne puisse pénétrer dans son appartement :

- Calmez-vous, Lohot va bien.

- Mais lâche-moi Merlin, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Calmez-vous un peu, que je puisse vous expliquer.

- Mais je suis calme, hurla Arthur.

- Chuuuut, vous allez déranger les voisins.

- Je me fiche de tes voisin Merlin, je veux mon fils !

Merlin ne lâcha pas Arthur et l'entraina avec lui en dehors de l'immeuble où Arthur pourrait crier tout son souffle.

- Merlin, laisse-moi voir mon fils.

- Il ne veut pas vous voir.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse.

Arthur se calma enfin et soupira, il passa une main dans ses cheveux :

- Alors c'est donc ça. Je lui ai pourtant promis que pour me faire pardonner on irait acheter le jouet qu'il veut.

- Un jouet ne peut pas racheter votre absence.

- Alors que veux-tu que je fasse Merlin ? J'avais beaucoup de travail et…

- Je sais Arthur, mais Lohot est petit, il ne comprend pas encore bien ces choses là. Pour lui une promesse c'est une promesse, si vous ne la tenez pas, ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens n'est ce pas ? Vous ne devriez pas faire de promesse à la légère.

- J'étais sûr de pouvoir, mais au dernier moment j'ai eu un empêchement.

- Cela n'empêche pas que Lohot se sente trahis. Laissez le un peu se calmer. Je vous propose qu'il reste avec moi cette nuit, je vais m'occuper de lui et ensuite on avisera. Il va bien, il est en bonne santé, et je vous promets de vous appeler au moindre problème.

Arthur regarda Merlin et hocha la tête :

- D'accord, je te fais confiance. Prends soin de lui.

- Comptez sur moi.

Arthur serra la main de Merlin et repartit, un peu rassuré de savoir son fils avec Merlin, au moins n'était-il pas perdu il ne savait où dans la ville.

Merlin remonta jusqu'à son appartement et alla chercher Lohot caché dans le placard :

- Voilà il est partit.

L'enfant serra ses bras autour du cou de Merlin :

- Merci Merlin.

L'homme souleva l'enfant puis l'allongea sur le lit :

- Tu vas dormir ici ce soir d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Tu vas prendre mon lit et moi le canapé.

- D'accord.

- Bien.

Merlin borda l'enfant et embrassa son front, mais avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce le petit prit sa main dans la sienne :

- Dis Merlin, tu veux bien rester avec moi s'il te plaît. C'est pas que j'ai peur de rester tout seul dans le noir hein ? Mais je t'ordonne de rester voilà tout !

Merlin eut un petit sourire puis se serra dans le lit à côté de l'enfant.

- Dis Merlin t'as pas d'amoureuse ?

- Non.

- Papa il avait une amoureuse, c'était ma maman, mais elle nous aimait plus et elle est partie.

- Mais ton papa il t'aime.

- Je croyais aussi, mais il est pas viendu voir ma pièce.

Merlin soupira et caressa les cheveux de Lohot pour le consoler.

- Moi je voudrais que ce soit toi mon papa Merlin.

L'homme se sentit heureux d'entendre ça. Le fait que le fils d'Arthur l'apprécie à ce point le touchait.

- Arthur a des qualités tu sais, dit-il tout de même à Lohot.

- Hm. Fit l'enfant peu convaincu.

- Déjà il t'aime très fort, et ensuite même s'il est arrogant et fier, il est très gentil. Il fait de son mieux pour être près de toi mais c'est pas toujours facile pour lui. Il est très triste aussi de ne pas pouvoir être plus souvent là pour toi.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Je le vois bien. Des fois il regarde son cadre où tu es en photo sur son bureau et il se perd dans ses pensés, je suis sûr que des fois il aimerait s'enfuir du travail pour être avec toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai.

Lohot eut un petit sourire content de savoir que son papa pensait à lui.

- Peut-être que je le déteste plus trop.

Merlin tapota gentiment son épaule.

- C'est bien alors. Maintenant on doit dormir d'accord ?

- Oui Merlin.

Mais le petit se releva :

- Je reviens j'ai oublié quelque chose !

Il disparu dans le salon, fouilla dans son sac et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite peluche.

- Je suis plus un bébé, mais c'est une peluche porte bonheur.

Merlin hocha la tête et l'enfant se recoucha à côté de lui. Puis ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard :

- Tu sais, j'aimerais bien que tu te maries avec mon papa, comme ça tu serais aussi mon papa pour de vrai !

Puis il referma les yeux comme si de rien après avoir lâché sa bombe.

Merlin ne dormi pas du reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Lohot fut d'accord pour retourner chez son père, mais seulement si Merlin venait aussi.

Merlin appela Arthur qui lui envoya un taxi – qu'il lui paierait bien entendu. Lohot et Merlin montèrent donc dans le véhicule envoyé par Arthur. L'homme n'était jamais allé chez son patron et se demandait à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler.

Il se retrouva face à une villa. Une maison immense, presque un château, un jardin dont on ne voyait pas le bout entouré par un grand mur et une immense grille en fer. Merlin se sentit minuscule.

Tandis que le taxi entrait sur la propriété, Merlin pu apercevoir une piscine et un terrain de golf. Lohot lui expliqua que la maison contenait également une autre piscine, un jaccuzi et toutes sortes de choses que Merlin n'avait jamais vu qu'à la télé.

Quand ils descendirent du véhicule, Merlin avait la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant pas où poser ses yeux. Arthur sortit de la maison et paya le taxi puis il prit son fils dans ses bras et invita Merlin à entrer.

Il savait que son patron devait avoir de l'argent, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il était aussi riche. Quand Arthur reposa Lohot, l'enfant prit la main de Merlin dans la sienne :

- Viens je vais te montrer ma chambre.

Et le petit le guida dans les immenses couloirs qui donnaient sur d'immenses pièces. La chambre de l'enfant aurait pu contenir trois fois l'appartement de Merlin. Pas étonnant que Lohot ait trouvé que c'était petit chez lui. L'enfant lui montra toutes ses peluches, tous ses jouets, et son grand lit. Il avait l'air ravi que Merlin soit chez lui et il voulu jouer avec lui. Merlin accepta et se retrouva pris dans un combat d'épées contre monseigneur Lohot Pendragon le prince le plus gentil et le plus fort du monde, tandis que lui n'était que Merlin le méchant vilain qui voulait lui voler son royaume. Après que Lohot ait réussi à l'assommer et le ligoter, Merlin se rendit compte qu'Arthur était à la porte et les observait avec un petit sourire amusé. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux.

Quand Lohot vit son père il le menaça avec son épée :

- Voilà le plus grand des méchants de tous, monseigneur je tiens jamais mes promesses.

Arthur perdit son sourire et s'approcha de son fils :

- Je suis désolé Lohot, la prochaine fois j'essaierai de venir.

Lohot haussa les épaules et baissa son épée :

- Mouais, peut-être.

Merlin se libéra et vint à la rescousse d'Arthur :

- Si la prochaine fois il ne peut pas venir, c'est moi qui viendrai d'accord ? Et je filmerai comme ça ton papa pourra quand même voir ton spectacle.

Lohot regarda Merlin et son père, puis encore Merlin et hocha la tête :

- D'accord !

Il serra la main de Merlin puis celle d'Arthur pour sceller un pacte, et les deux hommes savaient que s'ils ne le tenaient pas, l'enfant ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

- Bien, maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi, dit Merlin.

- Non pas déjà, se plaignit Lohot, reste encore un peu Merlin, s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, fit Merlin en regardant vers Arthur.

Son patron lui sourit :

- Bien sûr reste, après tout tu as retrouvé Lohot.

- Alors tu restes hein tu restes ?

Merlin hocha la tête :

- Oui, je reste.

- Youpi !

L'enfant lui fit visiter toute la maison. Arthur marchait à côté de Merlin et regardait son fils en souriant :

- Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, fit remarquer Arthur.

- Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup aussi, avoua Merlin.

Arthur tourna les yeux vers Merlin et posa sa main sur son épaule :

- Merci, pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Grâce à toi Lohot ne m'en veux plus.

- C'était normal. Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour vous deux.

- Des fois, soupira Arthur.

Lohot les coupa en criant :

- Et ça Merlin et ben c'est la salle de gym.

- Vraiment une salle de gym ? Interrogea Merlin se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir besoin d'une salle de gym chez soi.

Arthur haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose, et retira sa main.

Après la visite du petit salon, du moyen salon, du grand salon, de la salle à manger, et du salon spécial pour les invités, Merlin avait le tournis. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place dans cet endroit gigantesque. Son appartement était certes petit mais au moins il s'y retrouvait et n'avait pas besoin de faire des kilomètres pour le traverser.

C'est pourquoi il sortit à Arthur :

- La prochaine fois c'est vous qui venez chez moi, la visite ne durera que six secondes mais ensuite on pourra s'asseoir boire un coup et discuter.

Arthur eut l'air très content de ça, il eut un sourire tellement heureux que Merlin se sentit rougir à nouveau.

Ils finirent par aller s'asseoir sur la véranda et Arthur demanda à un serviteur qu'on leur serve à boire.

Lohot choisi ce moment pour renseigner son père sur la super idée qu'il avait eut – et qui avait empêché Merlin de dormir.

- Tu devrais te marier avec Merlin, comme ça se serait aussi mon papa, et on s'amuserait bien.

Arthur allait dire quelque chose, mais Merlin l'empêcha de répondre en disant à Lohot :

- Mais ce n'est pas possible Lohot.

Arthur referma sa bouche et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea l'enfant.

- Parce que ton papa a déjà une amoureuse, n'est ce pas Arthur ?

L'homme haussa les épaules et répondit un vague :

- Peut-être.

Lohot paru déçu mais n'insista pas. Le serviteur revint avec des boissons et Merlin le remercia chaleureusement tandis qu'Arthur se contentait de prendre son verre, perdu dans ses pensés. Lohot sirota son jus d'orange tout en discutant avec Merlin.

- Je ne savais pas que papa avait une amoureuse, elle s'appelle comment ?

- Guenièvre, répondit Merlin.

- Elle est jolie ?

- Très jolie.

- Dis papa je pourrai la voir, hein dit ? Est-ce qu'elle va devenir ma maman ? Ma nouvelle maman ? Je pourrai la rencontrer ?

Arthur soupira et répondit un simple :

- On verra, peut-être.

Lohot prit ça pour un oui et changea de sujet. Merlin observait Arthur et se demandait s'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir parlé de Gwen à Lohot. Peut-être aurait-il voulu que ce soit lui qui lui en parle en premier, peut-être qu'il avait fait une boulette. Quand Lohot s'éloigna pour aller jouer plus loin il s'excusa.

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dut parler de Gwen à votre fils, c'était à vous de le faire.

- Aucune importance, répondit Arthur et changea immédiatement de sujet en parlant d'une nouvelle affaire sur laquelle il allait devoir travailler.

Puis le silence retomba et Merlin se sentit mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du sans savoir exactement quoi. Une fois son verre terminé, il décida de rentrer. Cette fois-ci Arthur ne le retint pas, les supplications de Lohot ne suffirent pas et Merlin rentra chez lui, raccompagné par un des chauffeurs d'Arthur.

Merlin ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire ce jour là, mais le lendemain quand le boulot reprit, Arthur redevint le patron qu'il avait connu, celui qui le noyait de travail sans se préoccuper de lui.

Et cela le blessa.

Encore plus quand il surprit Arthur et Gwen entrain de s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir.

Voilà il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Son patron et Gwen sortaient enfin ensemble, et il était heureux pour eux, et pour Lohot qui aurait peut-être bientôt une nouvelle maman.

Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal…

Fin.

L'autatrice : oui je sais vous êtes tous entrain de me maudire pour ce que je viens de faire. Bon j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. Beaucoup de gens m'ont demandé si on reverrait Lohot, et bien le revoilà ! Il est important pour l'histoire, donc on risque de le revoir encore !

Sinon, je poste ce chapitre un jour plus tôt parce que demain je pars chez Swato (vous n'avez pas encore lu ses fics ? Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez (oui c'était l'instant pub)), et ça va être génial et tout, on va faire des marathons écritures et on reviendra peut-être avec une tonne de fics à vous proposer… Ou pas si on fait que se lyophiliser la cervelle devant Dr House, ahaha. Bon voilà c'était le moment « je raconte ma life » mais je suis trop contente, je sens que je vais passer de supers vacances et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées !


	9. Le point de vue de Lohot

**Titre : **le point de vue de Lohot

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Arthur/Gwen ?

**Prompt :** Pourquoi je suis né ?

**Note :** chapitre écrit du point de vue de Lohot

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui j'ai demandé à papa si Merlin pouvait reviendre à la maison. Il a bougonné et râlé puis il a dit non il ne reviendra plus. Je me demande pourquoi.<p>

ooo

Papa a dit qu'il allait inviter son amoureuse pour que je puisse la rencontrer. Papa il m'a parlé de son amoureuse. Il dit qu'elle est belle, douce et gentille. Il dit que je vais l'adorer. Peut-être ça va être ma nouvelle maman alors j'espère que papa a raison. Parce que des fois il se trompe. Des fois il croit que je vais adorer un truc, il est tout content, il a son sourire qui dit « je suis tout content », et moi je suis un peu déçu parce que j'aime pas le truc, mais je dis rien parce que papa a l'air content, je veux pas qu'il soit triste parce que j'aime pas le truc. C'est pour ça que papa il croit que j'adore Spiderman parce que j'ai pas osé dire que j'aimais mieux Hulk et du coup maintenant j'ai pleins de choses Spiderman, il m'en achète pleins, mais j'aime pas Spiderman. Mais j'ose pas lui dire.

ooo

Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré l'amoureuse de papa. Elle s'appelle Gwen, et elle est vraiment gentille. Elle a joué avec moi avec mes jeux, elle a même bien voulu se battre à l'épée, et elle a adoré notre maison. Elle dit que c'est comme si je vivais dans un château et que je suis sûrement un vrai prince. Ca m'a fait plaisir.

Gwen elle est noire et elle ressemble a une grande reine tellement qu'elle est jolie et je crois moi aussi je suis un peu amoureux d'elle. Mais je peux pas le dire à papa il serait jaloux, parce que je crois Gwen elle est un peu amoureuse de moi aussi.

ooo

Aujourd'hui papa et Gwen ont une sortie en amoureux au restaurant, mais j'ai pu viendre aussi alors c'était chouette. Gwen elle regarde papa comme si elle avait envie de le manger, je sais bien parce qu'elle a ses yeux qui brillent et moi j'ai les yeux qui brillent pareil quand j'ai des frites dans mon assiette.

J'ai vu papa et Gwen se faire un bisou, c'était dégoutant, beurk. Alors j'ai pensé que peut-être Gwen allait vraiment manger papa. Beurk, beurk, beurk.

ooo

Aujourd'hui j'ai fais un spectacle et papa a pas pu venir. J'ai cru que Merlin allait venir du coup comme il a dit il viendrait filmer pour papa. Mais Merlin était pas là. C'était Gwen qui était là. Elle a sourit, elle a dit mon spectacle était très beau et m'a fait un bisou. Pas un beurk comme avec papa, un bisou comme une maman. Alors je suis devenu tout rouge. Et j'ai pu su quoi dire.

Mais après j'ai demandé à papa pourquoi Merlin était pas là à mon spectacle et papa il a dit que Gwen c'était son amoureuse alors c'était normal que ce soit elle qui vienne voir ce que je faisais. Merlin c'était juste un employé. J'ai pas trop compris mais quand même j'étais triste de pas voir Merlin.

ooo

Merlin me manque. J'ai dis à papa que je voulais voir Merlin mais il a parlé d'autre chose. J'ai redemandé parce que je croyais il avait pas entendu mais papa a encore parlé d'autre chose. Alors j'ai crié et il m'a disputé parce que je criais. Je comprends rien. Peut-être je devrais partir pour aller voir Merlin, je sais comment on y va.

ooo

J'avais préparé mon sac pour partir chez Merlin, mais Monique m'a vu et elle m'a dénoncé à papa. Je déteste Monique, c'est rien qu'une peste. C'est une sale serviteuse de caca !

ooo

Papa ma trop disputé, il a crié puis après il m'a puni et il a encore crié. Il a arrêté quand j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré parce que j'avais mal aux oreilles à cause qu'il crie, pas parce que je suis un bébé. Papa m'a alors expliqué pourquoi il était en colère. Il a dit que j'étais trop petit, que j'avais que six ans.

Là j'ai dis que d'abord j'avais six ans et demi.

Il a dit que j'étais quand même trop petit et que j'avais que six ans et demi (il a pas oublié la demi cette fois) et il a dit que il était trop inquiet que il m'arrive un truc, que je pouvais avoir un accident ou des choses comme ça. Que je pouvais pas partir comme ça.

Alors j'ai dis que je voulais voir Merlin et il a dit que peut-être je verrai plus Merlin. J'ai dis pourquoi je peux plus voir Merlin, et il a dit que ce sont des choses de grandes personnes et que je comprendrai quand je serai plus grand.

Je me suis mesuré, j'ai pris un centimètre, je suis plus grand. Mais j'ai quand même rien compris.

ooo

Aujourd'hui j'ai mis une araignée dans le chemisier de Monique. Bien fait pour elle.

ooo

Aujourd'hui je suis chez papy. Papy a dit que je devais faire moins de bruit, que je devais me comporter comme un homme, que je devais arrêter d'être un âne, que j'allais devenir un grand trenpreneur (ou quelque chose comme ça). Papy il dit n'importe quoi, c'est papa qui le dit. Mais même s'il dit n'importe quoi il a des petits yeux et des mots qui font mal quand il les dit.

ooo

Aujourd'hui c'est la catastrophe !

Papa a invité Gwen à venir diner, mais il a aussi invité papy. C'était une grosse bêtise. Papa voulait montrer son amoureuse à son papa, mais papy était très en colère. Il a dit pleins de gros mots pendant le diner. Il a dit que Gwen était une sale noire – je la trouve pas sale moi, elle est propre et elle sent bon – et il a dit aussi qu'elle était pauvre, et qu'elle était qu'une bonniche. Que ce qui l'intéressait c'était juste l'argent de papa, que c'était qu'une petite voleuse. Papa l'a ignoré, il a juste dit que papy était un peu gâteux, mais Gwen a fini par partir de table en s'excusant et en pleurant.

Du coup papa est très fâché avec papy. Et moi aussi je suis fâché avec papy, j'ai dis qu'il disait que des gros mots et que c'était mal et que je l'aimais plus. Papy a bougonné et est rentré chez lui.

ooo

Gwen est revenue aujourd'hui, papa a dit pardon pour ce qu'à dit papy. Elle a dit c'est pas grave. Elle a dit je t'aime. Et ils se sont souris.

ooo

Papa est perdu dans ses pensés des fois. Je vois bien. Des fois il est loin même quand il est là. On mange ensemble mais lui il est ailleurs. Des fois il a ce regard là quand il regarde Gwen, ses yeux la regardent mais c'est comme s'il voyait à travers elle.

ooo

J'ai un nouveau jeu. Je dis Merlin au moins une fois quand j'ouvre la bouche. Par exemple je dis j'ai très envie de pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui parce que l'école c'est nul mais la maîtresse est gentille mais ce serait mieux si Merlin venait à l'école avec moi.

Ou alors je dis j'aime bien ce dessin animé et peut-être Merlin aimerait bien.

Des fois je dis je vais au toilette mais personne ne doit venir même pas Merlin.

Et je vois papa il sursaute, il fronce les sourcils, il regarde autour de lui. Papa s'énerve, il me dit d'arrêter de dire Merlin, il a l'air en colère.

Mais surtout il a l'air triste.

ooo

J'ai demandé à papa aujourd'hui pourquoi je suis né. Pourquoi je suis né si je peux pas voir qui je veux. Et qui tu veux voir, m'a demandé papa. Merlin.

Je veux voir Merlin.

Il a dit que je voyais déjà Gwen et qu'il fallait que je discute plus parce que sinon il allait encore me punir.

Alors pourquoi je suis né j'ai redemandé.

Tu es né parce que j'étais amoureux de ta maman et que ta maman était amoureuse de moi, il a répondu. Il a dit que j'étais né parce que c'était la vie, c'était comme ça, qu'il y avait pas d'explication, et que lui aussi il pouvait pas toujours voir qui y voulait et qu'il était né quand même.

C'est vraiment compliqué d'être grand, j'ai décidé que je serai toujours un enfant et que j'aurai jamais d'amoureuse. Sauf un petit peu Gwen.

ooo

Gwen dit à papa je t'aime. Il dit rien, il l'embrasse. C'est beurk.

ooo

Papa a dit que Gwen allait devenir ma nouvelle maman. Il a dit maintenant c'est bon, ils sont fiancés. Ca veut dire ils vont bientôt se marier et je devrais appeler Gwen maman, ou belle maman. J'ai dis je voulais encore l'appeler Gwen, il a dit que je pouvais si je voulais.

Il a demandé tu es content d'avoir une nouvelle maman.

J'ai dis je sais pas.

ooo

Aujourd'hui j'ai dis à nounou que elle devait m'emmener au bureau. J'ai raconté un mensonge en disant que papa avait dit qu'il fallait faire ça mais il a oublié de le dire. Elle m'a cru heureusement. Elle m'a emmené là où trouvaille papa, mais j'allais pas voir papa. J'allais voir Merlin.

Merlin il était là, il travaillait à son bureau, il avait l'air fatigué et triste. Très triste. Je vois bien qu'il était triste, il avait la même tête que la fille dans le dessin animé quand elle a perdu son chien.

J'ai dis bonjour Merlin.

Et il a levé la tête et il a eut l'air très content de me voir, tellement content qu'il est venu me faire un gros câlin. Il a dit il était content de me voir et il m'a même pas demandé pourquoi j'étais là. Il a dit que je lui avais beaucoup manqué et j'ai dis qu'il m'avait beaucoup manqué aussi. J'ai aussi parlé de Gwen qui allait devenir ma nouvelle maman et il a eut l'air très triste à nouveau. Pour pas qu'il soit triste j'ai dis que c'est lui que je préférais. Et c'était pas un mensonge.

J'aime beaucoup Gwen, et même je suis un petit peu amoureux d'elle je crois. Mais Merlin il est trop cool, il est le plus cool du monde.

Papa est alors sortit de son bureau, il m'a vu dans les bras de Merlin et il a eut l'air très en colère. J'ai dis je suis venu avec nounou, pour pas qu'il se fâche et Merlin il a dit il voulait vous voir ne soyez pas fâché, vous lui manquez, il ne vous voit pas beaucoup. Alors papa s'est radoucit. Il a sourit. J'ai serré mes bras autour de Merlin des fois qu'il dise que j'avais pas le droit de voir Merlin, mais il a rien dit. Il m'a regardé et il a regardé Merlin.

Papa regardait vraiment Merlin, il voyait pas à travers, et il a continué à sourire et Merlin aussi a sourit et il a paru beaucoup moins triste.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là, mais papa a dit à Merlin qu'il n'avait qu'à s'occuper de moi aujourd'hui et qu'ensuite on irait tous les trois au restaurant.

J'étais très content.

Merlin aussi était très content.

Et papa aussi semblait très content.

J'ai bien fais de venir au bureau aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réparé quelque chose, même si je ne comprends pas trop quoi.

ooo

Aujourd'hui j'ai eu un spectacle et c'est Merlin qui est venu me voir et filmer pour papa. J'étais très content que ce soit Merlin. Quand j'ai demandé à papa pourquoi Gwen n'était pas venu, il a répondu que Gwen c'était son amoureuse alors elle avait pas à faire ce boulot là pour lui, tandis que Merlin c'était son employé alors c'était son travail.

J'ai vraiment rien compris.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un chapitre un peu différent des autres où l'on a le point de vue de Lohot, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	10. Echanges téléphonique

**Titre : **Echange téléphonique

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** /

**Prompt :** On se manque.

* * *

><p>C'était Arthur qui était partit en vacances avec Lohot, alors pourquoi est ce qu'il l'appelait tous les jours ?<p>

- Allô Merlin, aujourd'hui avec Lohot on est allé à la mer, Lohot a trouvé un crabe.

- Allô Merlin, aujourd'hui on a vu une baleine.

- Allô Merlin, n'oublie pas que je t'ai laissé du travail pendant que je bronze au soleil.

Est-ce que son patron essayait de le rendre dingue ? Merlin était coincé dans son tout petit appartement et en plus il ne cessait de pleuvoir. Arthur lui avait effectivement laissé une tonne de papiers à remplir et il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier et de le maudire.

Mais voilà Arthur se rappelait à son bon plaisir en lui téléphonant et Merlin se demandait pourquoi, mais pourquoi est ce qu'il décrochait ?

- Vous ne pourriez pas appeler Gwen ?

- Je l'appelle.

- Bien très bien.

- Tous les deux on se manque. Ajouta Arthur.

- Bien très bien, répéta Merlin avec fatigue. Alors pourquoi est ce que vous m'appelez aussi ?

Mais Arthur ne trouva rien à lui répondre et continua de l'appeler quand même.

Et puis un jour il n'appela pas et Merlin passa la journée à regarder le téléphone, il le décrocha au moins dix fois pour vérifier qu'il fonctionnait et qu'il y avait de la tonalité. Il tourna en rond, n'osa pas sortir pour aller faire des courses des fois qu'il manque l'appel.

Quand l'objet sonna, Merlin se jeta dessus et décrocha presque tremblant.

- Allô

- Allô bonjour monsieur, je vous appelle pour un sondage au sujet de…

Merlin raccrocha au nez de l'homme qui n'était pas Arthur.

Et puis alors que Merlin avait perdu tout espoir et était partit se coucher, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il hésita, mais fini par décrocher. La voix grave d'Arthur résonna au bout du fil et le cœur de Merlin fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Merlin ferma les yeux pour mieux l'écouter, mieux l'entendre, pour avoir l'impression qu'il était là à côté de lui.

Arthur chuchotait.

Il lui racontait qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient été visité une ferme dans la montagne puis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés coincé là-bas à cause d'un orage, sans réseau bien sûr pour pouvoir prévenir. Maintenant ils étaient rentrés et Lohot dormait. C'est pour ça qu'il chuchotait.

Merlin se plaignit, mais le sourire qu'il avait dans sa voix faisait mentir ses paroles :

- Vous n'aviez vraiment pas besoin de m'appeler. Il est tard. Je dormais.

_Merci d'avoir appelé. Je ne dormais pas. Vous me manquiez._

- Merlin ?

- Hm ?

- … J'espère que tu n'en as pas profité pour ne rien faire. Je suis en vacances, pas toi.

- Vous m'appelez donc pour vérifier ?

- Evidemment, pour quoi d'autre ? Je ne veux pas que tu tires au flanc pendant mon absence.

- Evidement.

Un court silence suivit ses paroles puis :

- Merlin ?

- Oui ?

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, passe une bonne nuit.

- D'accord, merci.

- Je te dis ça pour que tu sois en forme demain pour bien remplir tous les papiers que je t'ai laissés.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors bonne nuit Merlin.

- Bonne nuit Arthur.

Arthur raccrocha, Merlin resta un instant accroché au combiné.

Puis il poussa un soupire, reposa son téléphone.

Ferma les yeux.

Se souvint d'Arthur qui lui disait _« tous les deux on se manque »._

Oublia qu'il parlait de Gwen.

Sourit.

S'endormit.

Fin.

L'autatrice : C'était vraiment un tout petit chapitre de rien du tout sans prétention, il y en aura des uns peu plus sérieux par la suite, mais ça fait du bien aussi d'écrire quelques anecdotes.


	11. Lancelot

**Titre : **Lancelot

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Arthur/Gwen, pour le moment ! (Oui promis ce sera une Merthur)

**Prompt :** Il voyait ses yeux à travers les flammes

* * *

><p>Lancelot était venu chercher Merlin.<p>

Depuis longtemps Lancelot était le meilleur ami de Merlin, ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée, ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté. Le calme et le sérieux de Lancelot s'alliaient bien à la maladresse et à l'humour de Merlin. Là où ce dernier ne manquait pas de répartie, l'autre avait la douceur nécessaire pour ne pas en avoir besoin.

Toutes les filles tombaient aux pieds de Lancelot – sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte – quand elles traitaient souvent Merlin d'idiot.

Ils étaient vite devenus inséparables et étaient restés amis après le lycée. Merlin lui avait parlé d'Arthur, de sa tyrannie qui cachait une forme de gentillesse, de son arrogance et de sa fierté, et de son fils. Il l'avait saoulé pendant des heures devant un café dans un bar, à lui parler de son boulot et surtout de son patron. Si bien qu'il avait piqué la curiosité de Lancelot et que ce dernier avait décidé de venir le chercher au travail. Espérant croiser ce fameux Arthur.

Quand Merlin vit son meilleur ami, il eut un sourire jusqu'au plafond :

- Eh ! Lancelot, qu'est ce qui t'emmène ?

- La curiosité. Répondit son ami.

Merlin eut un petit sourire en coin et pointa le bureau d'Arthur dont la porte était fermée :

- Le Roi est occupé.

- Dommage.

- J'ai encore un peu de travail, tu peux attendre ? Il sortira peut-être le bout de sa langue fourchue, qui sait ?

Lancelot hocha la tête et Merlin lui indiqua la machine à café pour qu'il puisse aller se chercher une boisson en attendant. Puis il se replongea dans ses papiers.

Lancelot alla jusqu'à la machine comme lui avait proposé son ami, et rentra par inadvertance dans quelqu'un.

- Oh excusez-moi, dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne faisais pas attention, fit la jeune femme en levant les yeux.

L'homme eut un coup au cœur presque immédiat. Il n'avait jamais vu une aussi jolie femme, avec un sourire aussi doux. Il cligna des yeux comme s'il avait à faire à une apparition, puis secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits :

- Je vous offre un café ? Pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir bousculé, proposa-t-il.

La jeune femme rougit :

- Merci, ce n'est pas la peine vous savez, ce n'était vraiment rien.

- J'insiste.

Alors elle accepta.

- Je m'appelle Lancelot.

- Et moi Guenièvre.

- Enchanté Guenièvre.

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Gwen.

- Gwen alors.

Lancelot lui offrit une boisson et se paya un café.

- Lancelot, je ne me souviens pas que vous travailliez ici.

- Et bien c'est parce que j'y travaille pas.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Gwen curieuse.

- Non, je suis le meilleur ami de Merlin et j'étais venu le chercher. Il m'a demandé de patienter car son tyran de patron l'a noyé de boulot.

Gwen rit, elle avait un rire des plus charmants.

- Oh ce n'est pas toujours un tyran, dit-elle en défendant Arthur.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Il peut être charmant, vraiment charmant, dit-elle les yeux brillants.

Lancelot comprit alors qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quand la jeune femme lui expliqua qu'ils étaient fiancés. Il se sentit un peu déçu mais n'en montra rien, après tout il venait juste de faire la rencontre de Guenièvre et même si les coups de foudre existait, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour se plaindre.

- Félicitation, dit-il simplement.

- Merci répondit-elle plutôt humblement.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, changeant de sujet. Ils se découvrirent assez vite de nombreux points communs, ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à rire tous les deux. Lancelot oubliant Merlin et son patron.

Arthur sortit de son bureau :

- Merlin, pourrais-tu remplir ces formulaires ? Demanda-t-il en lui donnant les papiers sans lui laisser vraiment le choix.

- C'est-à-dire que… Un de mes amis est venu me chercher et…

- Et ?

- Et je voulais partir à l'heure pour une fois. S'il vous plaît.

Arthur haussa les épaules et posa les formulaires sur le bureau de Merlin :

- Tu les rempliras demain.

- Sans faute ! Merci.

Son patron regarda dans la pièce et demanda :

- Et donc il est où ce fameux ami ?

- Il est à la machine à café.

- Puis-je le rencontrer ?

Merlin acquiesça, pensant que ça tombait bien puisque Lancelot voulait également rencontrer Arthur. Il se leva et indiqua le chemin de la machine à café à Arthur, l'accompagnant. Ils y trouvèrent Lancelot en pleine discussion avec Gwen. Arthur fronça les sourcils et Merlin s'approcha :

- Lancelot ?

Lancelot se tourna vers Merlin tout sourire puis il le perdit en tombant nez à nez avec le blond.

- Je te présente Arthur mon patron. Arthur voici Lancelot mon meilleur ami.

Les deux hommes se scrutèrent et se jaugèrent avant de se serrer la main, sans se montrer tellement cordial l'un envers l'autre. Merlin sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre un peu gêné par cette drôle d'ambiance, tandis que Gwen restait en retrait.

Lancelot rencontrait donc enfin le Roi. Roi Arthur. Il ne le trouva pas si charmant, mais vu son air hautain, il fut certain que Merlin ne lui avait pas mentit sur son arrogance. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'un homme mauvais mais Lancelot ressentait une pointe de jalousie, parce que cet homme avait la chance de sortir avec une femme merveilleuse. Une femme que lui, Lancelot, venait de rencontrer, mais qu'il aimait déjà. Il la trouvait drôle, gentille, douce aussi, pourtant elle n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait. Le peu qu'ils avaient échangé elle s'était montré à la fois passionnée et maladroite. Elle était tout simplement adorable. Et pour ne rien gâcher ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun.

Mais voilà, il arrivait trop tard. Gwen était fiancée à Arthur.

Quand à Arthur, il jaugeait Lancelot. Est-ce que ce type était réellement le meilleur ami de Merlin ? Vraiment ? Un homme qui paraissait draguer la fiancée des autres ? Il aurait pensé que Merlin avait des biens meilleurs amis.

D'ailleurs il avait pensé pendant un moment que c'était _lui _son meilleur ami. Il regrettait de s'être trompé.

- Enchanté Lancelot, fit-il tout de même à contre cœur.

- Enchanté répondit Lancelot.

Puis ils se relâchèrent la main. Arthur se tourna vers Merlin :

- Je te laisse y aller mais demain tu devras travailler deux fois plus.

- Bien sûr, merci Arthur.

Lancelot se tourna vers Gwen :

- Très heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance, lui sourit-il et elle lui rendit son sourire.

- De même, fit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur tousse pour leur rappeler sa présence.

- Allons-y Lancelot, avant qu'Arthur ne change d'avis.

Puis Merlin prit le bras de son meilleur ami et l'entraina avec lui. Ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Gwen qui le regardait partir.

Arthur soupira et Gwen lui sourit :

- Ne sois pas jaloux.

Arthur sursauta, il n'était pas jaloux, Merlin avait pour meilleur ami qui il voulait !

- Nous n'avons fait que discuter, ajouta Gwen.

Ah oui bien sûr, elle parlait d'elle et de Lancelot, pas de Merlin.

- Il est très beau, admit Arthur.

- Oui, mais c'est toi mon fiancé.

Arthur lui fit un petit sourire et embrassa sa joue :

- Et bien ton fiancée a encore du boulot, alors je file.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis Arthur s'éloigna et s'enferma dans son bureau.

Merlin et Lancelot étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre autour d'un verre dans un bar.

- Alors tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Merlin.

- Elle est ravissante.

- De qui tu parles ?

- De Gwen et toi ?

- Et bien d'Arthur.

- Ah, ton patron ? Tu as raison, ça m'a l'air d'un tyran arrogant.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, Lancelot disait rarement du mal des gens.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as choppé le béguin pour Gwen ? Soupira Merlin.

- Je crois bien que si.

- Elle est prise.

- Je sais.

- Elle est vraiment prise, elle et Arthur sont fiancés.

- Je sais.

- Alors oublie-la, tu vas souffrir. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Moi aussi j'ai eu un petit béguin pour Gwen mais je l'ai tout de suite étouffé quand j'ai vu comment elle regardait Arthur. Il vaut mieux. D'accord ?

Lancelot bu sans rien répondre, regardant ailleurs.

- Oh mon dieu tu es vraiment amoureux.

- Je crois.

- Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux et voilà une femme que tu connais depuis deux minutes et…

- Je sais, je n'ai pas fais exprès.

Merlin soupira et tapota le bras de Lancelot :

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. Ils vont bientôt se marier.

- Hm.

- Arthur est heureux avec elle.

- Hm.

- Il est gentil avec elle.

- Hm.

- Arthur l'aime, il l'aime alors tu dois l'oublier.

- Je me fiche un peu d'Arthur tu sais ? Soupira Lancelot.

- Bon alors Gwen aime Arthur, elle l'aime d'accord ?

- Oui.

Merlin souffla.

- Je ne devrais pas la revoir n'est ce pas ? Interrogea Lancelot.

- Non tu ne devrais pas.

- Même si elle m'a donné son numéro de téléphone n'est ce pas ?

- Elle t'a donné… Ohlalala… Non laisse tomber, jette le dans une poubelle.

Lancelot haussa les épaules :

- Tu as raison Merlin. Elle sort avec Arthur, je dois l'oublier.

- Exactement. Je suis désolé Lancelot.

- Tant pis.

Merlin hocha la tête et commanda un autre verre pour son meilleur ami.

Lancelot une fois chez lui s'apprêta à jeter le bout de papier avec le numéro de téléphone. Mais ses yeux regardèrent le numéro et il s'arrêta avant de le balancer. Après tout appeler ce n'était rien. Ils pourraient être amis voilà tout. Lancelot ne faisait rien de mal s'il se contentait d'appeler Gwen. Juste d'entendre le son de sa voix. Juste ça.

Il composa son numéro.

Le lendemain, Arthur regardait Merlin entrain de travailler. L'employé fini par relever la tête :

- Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ?

Arthur lui jeta un regard un peu noir avant de se lancer :

- Lancelot est ton meilleur ami depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis longtemps, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, grogna Arthur, travaille au lieu de regarder les mouches voler !

Merlin obéit et retourna le nez dans ses papiers, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur dise :

- Tu as conscience qu'il drague ma fiancée ?

- Lancelot ne ferait jamais ça !

- Et moi je te dis qu'il le fait, hier il la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frits.

- Oui, peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il la draguait.

- Comment peux-tu être ami avec quelqu'un qui drague la fiancée des autres ?

- Lancelot n'est pas comme ça. Ne dites pas du mal de lui. S'énerva Merlin

Arthur se rembrunit encore plus.

- Tu devrais te trouver de meilleurs amis.

- Je n'en ai pas envie, Lancelot me convient.

- Mouais, fit Arthur en rentrant dans son bureau et en claquant la porte.

Merlin regarda un moment la porte fermée sans comprendre le comportement plus qu'étrange d'Arthur, puis haussa les épaules et se remit au boulot.

Arthur donna des coups de tampon sur une feuille pour se calmer, il s'acharna sur son tampon.

- Lancelot me convient, fit-il en imitant la voix de Merlin, Lancelot n'est pas comme ça, ne dites pas du mal de lui.

Et il donna encore des coups de tampon.

- Mouais.

Puis s'acharna encore un peu et fini par laisser tomber et posa sa tête sur son bureau.

- Arthur reprends toi, tu fais n'importe quoi, regarde toi tu es entrain de parler tout seul dans ton bureau.

Et il poussa un soupire. Il finit par se relever, sortir de son bureau et il ordonna à Merlin de le suivre.

Merlin ne savait pas où Arthur l'emmenait et comprenait de moins en moins ce qui arrivait à son patron. Encore moins quand il l'emmena dans un café (un café hyper huppé et cher où Merlin n'aurait jamais eut l'idée d'aller).

Merlin voyait les yeux d'Arthur à travers les flammes de mécontentement qui paraissaient y brûler et cela ne le rassurait pas des masses.

- Je te paye un coup, grogna Arthur.

- Si vous y tenez.

- Je le fais simplement parce qu'en ce moment tu es très efficace dans ton travail, ce qui est plutôt rare.

- Ah ! Merci.

Arthur le foudroya du regard et Merlin se recula sur sa chaise. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre autant en colère son patron, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui payait à boire s'il était aussi énervé contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'offre à boire ou un dîner.

- Oui je sais.

- On est même déjà allé au cinéma.

- Exactement.

- Tu as gardé mon fils plusieurs fois.

- C'est vrai.

Merlin se demandait où est ce qu'Arthur voulait en venir en énonçant ainsi des évidences.

- Une fois, tu m'as presque porté parce que je m'étais foulé la cheville.

- Oui je me souviens.

- On était perdu et on a… Enfin… On a discuté.

- Oui.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie quand l'ascenseur est tombé en panne.

- Je vous ai juste un peu aidé.

- Et je t'ai sauvé la vie quand tu as glissé dans la rue et que tu es tombé.

- Peut-être.

Arthur tapotait ses doigts sur la table et regardait son verre comme s'il essayait de le faire exploser rien qu'en le regardant. Finalement il releva ses yeux vers Merlin et lâcha :

- Alors pourquoi donc ne suis-je pas TON meilleur ami ?

Merlin écarquilla les yeux surpris, puis réalisant ce que venait de demander Arthur il éclata de rire.

Alors c'était donc ça. Arthur était _jaloux_.

- Je connais Lancelot depuis vraiment longtemps, mais vous êtes mon ami aussi.

Arthur grinça de dents, insatisfait par cette réponse.

- Il est mon meilleur ami. Et vous… Et bien vous êtes mon ami un peu spécial, voilà.

- Ton ami un peu spécial ?

Merlin hocha la tête en lui souriant, mais Arthur ronchonna :

- Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

- Ca veut dire que je n'ai jamais eu d'ami tel que vous et que vous êtes spécial et irremplaçable.

Arthur fixa un instant Merlin, puis se radoucit en voyant qu'il était sincère. Il eut un tel sourire satisfait que Merlin fit clignoter les lampes du café. Arthur n'y fit pas attention, Merlin se calma avant qu'elles ne s'éteignent complètement. Il sirota sa boisson et regarda ailleurs, tandis qu'Arthur très content ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Lancelot avait appelé Gwen. Il l'avait invité à boire un verre.

Boire un verre ça se faisait entre amis, il l'avait fait des centaines de fois avec Merlin. Ce n'était rien. Vraiment rien du tout.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux qui trouveraient ça lent, je vous préviens que j'ai écris une vingtaine de chapitres et que donc… ça risque de durer. Durer. Durer. Désolé, mais comme je l'ai dis j'ai envie de prendre mon temps, j'ai pas envie qu'ils se sautent tout de suite dessus, j'ai envie qu'ils se séduisent doucement, se rendent compte difficilement de leur sentiment etc.


	12. La robe

**Titre : **La robe.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** /

**Prompt :** Quelle robe choisir?

* * *

><p>Merlin n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu, ni même compris ce que venait de lui demander son patron.<p>

- Je veux que tu te déguises en femme et que tu te fasses passer pour ma fiancée.

Merlin éclata de rire puis dit :

- Pardon j'ai cru pendant un moment que vous vouliez que je me déguise en femme et que je me fasse passer pour votre fiancée.

- C'est exactement ce que je viens de te demander, Merlin.

- Vous plaisantez n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne plaisante pas du tout.

- Je sais que vous êtes mon patron mais il est hors de question que je fasse ça, même pour vous. Même pas si vous me proposez le double de ma paye.

- Le triple ?

- Non !

Arthur soupira, puis fit :

- Merlin, je ne te le demande pas en tant que patron, mais en tant qu'ami.

- C'est hors de question, insista Merlin.

- En tant que ton ami très spécial.

- Arrêtez d'essayer de m'amadouer et expliquez-moi plutôt pourquoi vous voulez que je fasse une chose pareille ?

- Morgana veut rencontrer ma fiancée.

- Parfait, présentez-lui Gwen.

- Plutôt mourir, si je lui présente Gwen elle va m'humilier devant elle, briser notre couple, puis en rire.

- Alors payez une femme pour jouer votre fiancée voilà tout.

Arthur grimaça :

- Et devoir faire semblant d'aimer une femme que je ne connais même pas ? Hors de question. Et puis si Gwen l'apprenait, elle ne comprendrait pas.

- Parce que votre employé déguisé en fille, elle comprendra ?

- Sans doute.

- Devoir faire semblant de m'aimer ne vous déranges donc pas ?

Arthur ne répondit pas à la question et fit un geste comme pour la chasser :

- Alors tu es d'accord ?

- Non.

- Merliiiiin !

- Non.

- Tu me sauverais la vie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Demandez à un autre de vos employés qui serait assez stupide de dire oui en échange du triple de son salaire.

- Ca ne marchera pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi le plus mignon, alors… Tu vois les autres sont trop… Trop grand, trop musclés, trop… Viril.

Merlin pinça les lèvres assez vexé.

- C'est un compliment Merlin.

- Ah bon ? Parce que pendant un instant j'ai eu l'impression que vous me disiez que je n'étais ni musclé, ni viril.

- Et bien…

Merlin se fâcha et ouvrit un dossier :

- C'est non. Maintenant laissez-moi j'ai du travail. Une tonne de travail.

Puis il se mit au boulot, laissant Arthur désemparé.

ooo

L'après-midi, Merlin trouva un énorme bouquet de Marguerites sur son bureau. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite carte :

**Tu es très viril.  
>Alors tu acceptes ?<strong>

Merlin eut un petit sourire, prit un énorme marqueur rouge et écrivit sa réponse, qu'il alla déposer sur le bureau de son patron.

**NON**

**Merci pour les fleurs.**

Il mit le bouquet de Marguerites dans un vase qu'il déposa sur son bureau et retourna travailler.

ooo

Le lendemain, Lohot vint au bureau. Il se jeta sur Merlin pour lui faire un énorme câlin, puis lui fit pleins de compliments.

- Tu es le plus beau Merlin, et tu es trop gentil et trop cool et tu rends pleins de services aux gens, tu aimes bien aider les gens hein ? Les aider et faire des trucs pour eux, tout ça.

Merlin caressa les cheveux de l'enfant et l'interrogea :

- Combien ton père t'a donné d'argent de poche pour que tu essaies de me convaincre ?

- Il m'a promis de m'acheter une nouvelle console !

Merlin posa Lohot par terre et ouvrit la porte du bureau d'Arthur :

- Vous devriez avoir honte d'utiliser votre fils. Et c'est non.

Arthur soupira quand la porte claqua, il était pourtant persuadé que Lohot pourrait convaincre Merlin.

ooo

Le lendemain Merlin trouva son bureau vide.

- Où sont les papiers que je dois remplir ? Demanda-t-il à Arthur.

- Je les ai confiées à quelqu'un d'autre. Aujourd'hui tu n'as qu'à te reposer, lui sourit son patron.

Merlin s'assit à son bureau l'air totalement sceptique :

- Si vous pensez que ça va me faire changer d'avis…

- J'ai fais venir une masseuse professionnel pour que tu puisses te reposer aujourd'hui, fit Arthur ignorant les paroles de Merlin.

Ce dernier soupira mais laissa la masseuse faire son travail. C'était agréable pour une fois de ne rien faire et en plus de pouvoir se détendre en se faisant masser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur fit venir une serveuse qui proposa à Merlin un cocktail, puis il eut le droit à un repas cinq étoiles, commandé spécialement pour lui.

- Alors tu veux bien ? Demanda Arthur avec un air de chien battu à la fin de la journée.

- Merci. Mais c'est toujours non. Ronchonna Merlin.

ooo

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Arthur fit preuve d'imagination pour essayer de convaincre Merlin, cela tournait au harcèlement. Par exemple il avait imprimé des milliers de feuilles de _« s'il te plait Merlin »_ et les avait collé sur tous les murs de l'endroit où travaillait son employé, il lui avait offert toutes sortes de cadeaux passant de la voiture, au voyage, jusqu'à un appartement au bord de la mer. Merlin avait tout refusé, il détestait cette impression d'être acheté. Arthur avait même payé un chanteur pour qu'il écrive une chanson sur lui – qui le suppliait bien entendu d'accepter. Merlin avait été intransigeant et avait continué à refuser.

Finalement Arthur s'était assit en face de lui les mains jointes :

- Merlin, s'il te plaît.

- On ne peut pas vous reprocher de capituler facilement, soupira Merlin.

Arthur lui fit un petit sourire en coin et Merlin secoua la tête :

- C'est d'accord, finit-il par dire mais arrêtez de me harceler !

- C'est vraiment d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment vraiment ?

- Si vous me reposez la question je change d'avis.

- Non, non ne change pas d'avis, c'est très bien, merci Merlin, je te revaudrai ça.

Merlin roula des yeux et laissa son patron retourner joyeusement au boulot.

Il avait accepté à moitié fatigué par le harcèlement d'Arthur, mais également parce qu'il était curieux de rencontrer cette Morgana qui effrayait autant son patron.

Merlin regretta sa décision quand Arthur revint vers lui un peu plus tard pour l'emmener faire les magasins.

- Et maintenant la question c'est : quelle robe te choisir ?

Merlin déglutit difficilement et se dit qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Une grosse erreur.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : exceptionnellement ce chapitre aura une vraie suite, d'habitude les chapitres sont assez indépendants les uns des autres, mais là le prochain sera donc la suite de celui-ci. Ce sont des chapitres un peu marrants et stupides, je me suis surtout amusée à les écrire mais ce n'est pas très réfléchi je l'avoue.


	13. La robe (suite)

**Titre : **La robe (suite).

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Oh, elle griffe, c'est trop mignon

**Note :** Morgana est OOC, vous êtes prévenu.

* * *

><p>Merlin se regardait dans le miroir et avait du mal à se reconnaître, il était métamorphosé. En femme. Il grimaça.<p>

Arthur l'avait trainé pendant des heures dans différents magasins, pour choisir la meilleure robe _« pas celle là trop courte, pas celle là trop longue, pas celle là trop moche, trop riche, pas assez, trop fendu, pas assez, trop brillante, trop rose, trop bleu, trop jaune, trop verte, trop ceci, pas assez cela »_, pour finalement prendre la toute première que Merlin avait essayé (une robe bleu foncé à bretelle, qui descendait jusqu'au dessus des genoux, avec pour seul décoration un nœud qui entourait sa taille, elle était magnifique) et comme si ça n'avait pas suffit Arthur l'avait ensuite poussé à essayer un million de paire de chaussures pour finalement se décider pour des escarpins noirs très jolies. Des escarpins.

Avec des talons.

D'au moins 5 ou 6 centimètres.

Merlin l'avait détesté pour ça. Pourquoi pas des simples ballerines ou mieux encore des baskets ?

- Les escarpins ça te fais des beaux pieds, avait été la réponse débile d'Arthur. Et les baskets n'iraient pas avec la robe.

Merlin avait donc dût s'entrainer à marcher avec des talons et soudainement il se demandait qui avait eut l'idée d'inventer ces objets de torture et de pousser les femmes à les porter ?

Mais ça n'avait pas été le pire.

Le pire ça avait été le salon de beauté et ça il ne le pardonnerait jamais, jamais, JAMAIS, à Arthur. Même pas dans sa tombe. Si jamais il ne survivait pas à cette corvée, il se jurait de venir hanter son patron jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et même encore après.

Parce que là bas, on l'avait épilé. Sous toutes les coutures. Jambes, bras, aisselles, torse, sourcils. SOURCILS.

Maintenant il n'avait presque plus de poils, des sourcils ultra fin et se sentait tout nu. Il se jurait de ne jamais forcer aucune femme au monde à s'épiler quoi que ce soit.

Finalement il avait reçu des soins du visage et ça avait été la partie la plus agréable de cette sortie.

Arthur lui avait également acheté une perruque de long cheveux bruns, des vrais cheveux et en la mettant Merlin avait eut l'impression que c'était les siens tellement ils lui allaient bien.

Il avait aussi dût mettre un beau collier avec des vrais diamants, un bracelet de perles, et un anneau en argent – de fiançailles. Par contre il avait totalement refusé et menacé Arthur de tout arrêter s'il le forçait à se percer les oreilles, et peu importe que les boucles d'oreilles d'émeraude qu'Arthur lui avait acheté exprès soient magnifiques.

Finalement des esthéticiennes l'avaient maquillés et lui avait fait les ongles.

Et comme il portait une fausse poitrine sous sa robe, et bien il ressemblait à une très jolie femme. Cela ne lui faisait pas forcément plaisir, évidemment.

Merlin tenait le bras d'Arthur et ce dernier était fier comme Artaban :

- Effacez donc ce sourire Arthur.

- Je n'y peux rien, je suis heureux de m'afficher au bras d'une aussi jolie femme.

Merlin lui donna un coup de pied et Arthur retrouva son sérieux.

- N'oublie qu'il faudra me tutoyer

- Je n'oublierai pas, marmonna Merlin tandis qu'Arthur sonnait à la porte.

La maison de Morgana était sans doute aussi grande et opulente que celle d'Arthur, ils avaient au moins ça en commun.

Une servante vint leur ouvrir et les conduisit dans avec elle dans de nombreux couloir avant de leur dire de patienter dans un salon. Merlin était très nerveux et assez mal à l'aise et Arthur resserra sa prise sur son bras :

- Quoi qu'il arrive ne te laisses pas abuser par ses belles paroles.

- Promis, fit Merlin. Vous m'avez assez répété que c'était une vraie sorcière etc. etc. Je ne l'écouterai pas.

Arthur hocha la tête mais ne paru pas rassuré pour autant.

Finalement une magnifique femme aux cheveux noirs fit son apparition. Merlin n'en avait jamais vu de plus jolie, elle portait une robe rouge et des chaussures à talons aiguilles de la même couleur. Dans ses bras elle portait un chat angora et sourit en voyant son demi-frère :

- Arthur quel plaisir que tu ais pu venir.

- Bonjour Morgana, fit Arthur pas tellement ravi.

- Bonjour, fit Merlin en essayant de prendre une petite voix.

Morgana lui sourit, elle était époustouflante et Merlin tourna les yeux vers Arthur tant il était nerveux. Arthur reprit la parole :

- Je te présente ma fiancée, Mylène. Dit-il.

- Elle ne s'appelait pas Gwen ?

- Tu dois confondre.

- Père a pourtant dit Gwen.

- Père est gâteux.

- Ce n'est pas faux, s'amusa Morgana. Enchanté Mylène.

- Enchanté, bredouilla Merlin d'une toute petite voix.

- Pardonne-là elle est un peu intimidé fit Arthur.

Morgana eut un petit rire :

- Pas de problème. Mais venez, ne restons pas debout, je propose que nous allions nous asseoir afin de prendre un verre et de grignoter.

Merlin hocha la tête et Arthur fut d'accord et ils suivirent tous les deux Morgana dans les couloirs de sa maison.

- Comment va ton nouveau mari ? Interrogea Arthur.

- Il se porte comme un charme, et tu verrais, un amour, il m'offre tout ce que je désire.

- Evidemment, si ce n'était pas le cas tu ne l'aurais pas choisi, grinça Arthur.

- Evidemment. Répéta Morgana avec un petit rire amusé.

Morgana les conduisit finalement dans un salon beaucoup plus grand que le premier. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui ébahit, que ce soit par la cheminé dont les décorations étaient en or ou par l'immense lustre au plafond.

Ils s'assirent et Morgana commanda à boire à l'un de ses serviteurs, puis elle se mit à discuter de choses et d'autres. Elle paraissait charmante, vraiment, mais les quelques piques qu'elle s'envoyait avec Arthur montrait qu'elle était surtout une bonne comédienne.

- Je trouve que tu aurais pu la choisir plus petite, lui confia-t-elle comme si Merlin n'était pas là.

Merlin se tourna vers Arthur tout sourire :

- Je vous… Je t'avais dis que les escarpins étaient une mauvaise idée, _chéri_.

Arthur grimaça :

- On fait sensiblement la même taille, mais il faut croire que les escarpins étaient une mauvaise idée, dit-il à Morgana qui hocha la tête.

Puis après avoir caressé son chat quelques temps elle le posa par terre et le laissa vaquer à ses occupations.

- Alors Mylène, comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Demanda-t-elle.

Merlin répondit très rapidement, sans regarder Arthur :

- Dans un ascenseur.

- Vraiment ?

- Un ascenseur en panne.

- Oh donc Arthur vous a fait le coup de la claustrophobie.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il simulait, répondit Merlin.

- Il est simplement bon acteur.

- Il délirait complètement.

- Vraiment ? Cela devait être follement amusant.

Merlin ne su quoi répondre, il n'avait pas trouvé ça vraiment amusant, il s'était plutôt inquiété.

- Et ça a été le coup de foudre ?

- Pas du tout.

- Pas du tout ?

- Non pas du tout répéta Merlin. Votre frère est un tyran, comment aurais-je pu tomber amoureuse de lui tout de suite ? Il a d'abord fallu que j'apprenne à le connaître.

Morgana semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle :

- Un tyran vraiment ? Dites-m'en plus.

- Il est arrogant, fier, il noie ses employés de boulot, il s'amuse à leur dépend, les force même parfois à aller leur acheter un café à l'autre bout de la ville sous la grêle et le froid.

Arthur grogna à côté de Merlin et le pinça. Merlin se tourna vers lui et lui fit une grimace :

- Et malgré cela vous en êtes tombée amoureuse ?

- Il a des bons côtés. Répondit Merlin en se tournant vers Morgana.

- Lesquels ?

- Même s'il le cache il peut être parfois assez gentil et puis avec moi sa fiancée il est tout simplement adorable, minauda Merlin.

- Vraiment ?

- Il m'offre tout ce que je désire. Regardez mes bijoux et ma robe, c'est lui qui me les a offerts. Il m'a même proposé des voyages partout dans le monde, une voiture et même un appartement au bord de la mer. Autant dire qu'il est très généreux.

Arthur pinça une nouvelle fois Merlin qui paraissait s'amuser autant que la demi-soeur.

- Chérie, tu peux peut-être aussi lui parler de mes incroyables qualités, marmonna Arthur.

- A part ton portefeuille tu veux dire ? Le taquina Merlin.

- Oui, à part ça.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais à ce moment là le chat devint comme fou et se jeta sur Arthur pour lui griffer le visage.

- Bordel qu'est ce que c'est que ce fauve, jura Arthur en éloignant l'animal.

- Oh, il griffe, c'est trop mignon, fit simplement Morgana en reprenant son chat et en le caressant comme pour le féliciter.

- Tu l'as fais exprès hein ? Râla Arthur.

- Voyons, mais pas du tout, sourit Morgana qui donnait l'impression de l'avoir vraiment fait exprès.

Arthur allait répondre quelque chose mais Merlin ne lui en laissa guère le temps et sortit un mouchoir du petit sac à main qu'Arthur lui avait donné pour parfaire son déguisement.

- Arthur vous saignez. Tu saignes. Arthur arrêtez de… Arrête de bouger. Tu devrais allez désinfecter la plaie.

Arthur regardait Merlin entrain d'appuyer son mouchoir sur sa joue et quand Merlin tourna les yeux vers les siens, les ampoules du lustre explosèrent toutes en même temps. Faisant sursauter Morgana. Merlin se rendit compte que son visage était très –trop- proche de celui d'Arthur et il se recula :

- Vous… Tu devrais y aller.

- Mylène a raison Arthur, un de mes serviteurs va t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Arthur hocha la tête et suivit l'homme hors de la pièce. Morgana regarda un moment le plafond :

- Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé, fit-elle, mais nous devrions changer de pièce en attendant.

Puis elle se leva et guida Merlin dans un autre salon un peu plus petit. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Merlin était resté assez silencieux depuis qu'il avait – par inadvertance – abimé le lustre.

- Mylène maintenant que nous sommes seules, je dois vous dire plusieurs choses à propos de mon frère.

- Lesquels ? Demanda Merlin intrigué.

- Il n'est pas totalement honnête avec vous j'imagine, mais c'est normal. Il a peur de la vérité. A dire vrai, Arthur a été interné.

- Interné vraiment ?

- Je sais qu'il a l'air parfaitement normal, mais il est capable de grandes crises de colères et de violences, vous avez bien vu comment il a réagit quand mon chat l'a griffé.

Merlin trouvait que sa réaction était tout à fait appropriée vu que le matou venait de l'attaquer mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- Il peut être un homme dangereux vous savez, j'espère que vous m'écouterez et que vous vous méfierez.

Merlin hocha la tête.

- Je sais que l'argent c'est important et vous avez raison d'être avec lui s'il vous fait tous ses cadeaux. Mais vraiment soyez prudente, sa dernière fiancée… Oh non… Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Si dites-moi, qu'avait donc sa dernière fiancée ?

- Vous êtes au courant qu'Arthur a un fils ?

- En effet.

- Savez-vous pourquoi sa mère est partie ?

- Pas vraiment.

Morgana soupira puis dit :

- Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça…

- De toute évidence vous en mourrez d'envie, fit Merlin.

- Et bien… Voilà, il l'a menacé d'un couteau et l'a vraiment blessé, elle est restée quelques jours à l'hôpital et a préféré fuir.

- C'est atroce ce que vous me racontez là… Vous êtes sûre ? Minauda Merlin.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire et pourtant… Parfois mon frère me fait peur.

Merlin hocha la tête et posa sa main sur le bras de Morgana :

- Je vous comprends vous savez.

- Vous aussi il vous fait peur ?

- Non, mais je comprends vos sentiments. Vous aimez sans doute votre frère plus que n'importe qui d'autre et vous voulez le protéger, vous ne voulez pas qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un et qu'il aille en prison, c'est normal. Je ferai attention. Merci.

Morgana lui sourit et Merlin continua sur sa lancée :

- Vous savez, Arthur vous aimes également beaucoup.

- Vraiment ? Fit-elle surprise.

- Vraiment. Il a dit que vous ne vous entendiez pas toujours mais que pour lui vous étiez la personne la plus importante et qu'il était fier d'avoir une sœur aussi belle et charmante, aussi intelligente également.

Morgana resta silencieuse, elle rosissait de plaisir et Merlin décida de continuer de la flatter.

- Et j'avoue qu'il avait raison. Vous êtes magnifique et je vois bien que vous êtes cultivé et très intelligente.

Morgana sourit et fit :

- Vous êtes maligne Mylène.

- On me le dit souvent. Ne vous inquiétez pas Morgana, je ne pense que personne n'égalera jamais ni votre beauté, ni votre esprit.

- Vous me flattez !

- Mais vous le méritez !

Merlin avait en effet l'air réellement honnête et Morgana dont la fierté et l'arrogance atteignaient des sommets était ravis d'entendre ce genre de compliments. Elle oublia complètement de dénigrer Arthur aux yeux de la belle Mylène et se laissa brosser dans le bon sens du poil.

- Arthur a de la chance de vous avoir comme sœur.

- C'est vrai.

- Votre mari doit être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

- Il l'est.

Merlin continua de flatter Morgana jusqu'au retour d'Arthur. A ce moment là, Merlin se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Arthur toussa bêtement gêné.

- Arthur est ce que ça va mieux ? Je dois te dire que ta fiancée est délicieuse. Tu l'as parfaitement choisi.

Arthur fut surpris du discours de sa demi-sœur :

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, sincèrement, fit-elle.

Est-ce qu'on avait remplacé Morgana par un clone qui aurait possédé un cœur ?

- Heureuse pour vous deux. Ajouta-t-elle.

Merlin hocha la tête :

- Merci Morgana, votre avis a beaucoup d'importance pour moi.

Arthur était complètement éberlué. Merlin et Morgana continuèrent de discuter un long moment, puis ils dînèrent ensemble tous les trois. Morgana ne cessa de s'intéresser à la fameuse Mylène, et Merlin paraissait bien s'amuser.

Finalement la soirée s'acheva.

Morgana avant de les laisser partir leur demanda de s'embrasser :

- Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux, vous ne pouvez pas me quitter sans me montrer combien vous vous aimez.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent gêné. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça. Arthur essaya de se dérober :

- C'est que Mylène est assez pudique, elle n'aime pas embrasser en publique.

- Allez s'il vous plait, rien qu'un petit.

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix, Merlin prit les devant, embrassa hyper rapidement la bouche d'Arthur et se jura qu'un jour il lui paierait très cher cet acte.

Ils eurent l'impression tout deux d'avoir mis les doigts dans la prise. Et ils se secouèrent pour enlever les fourmillements.

Puis ils partirent.

Merlin était ravi de pouvoir redevenir un homme et dans la voiture il enleva sa perruque et surtout ses chaussures.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Morgana mais je crois qu'elle t'adore. Fit Arthur préférant ne pas évoquer le baiser.

Merlin haussa les épaules et sourit sans répondre. Il se débarbouillait en se regardant dans le miroir du pare-soleil.

- Tu ne veux pas me donner ta recette ?

- Il n'y a pas de recette, dit Merlin.

Puis il demanda :

- Au fait, vous avez été interné et vous ne m'avez rien dit du tout ?

Arthur s'arrêta au milieu de la route en écrasant le frein :

- Quoi ?

- Ne vous arrêtez pas comme ça, vous allez créer un accident.

Arthur redémarra puis redemanda :

- Quoi ?

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a raconté, et aussi que vous aviez poignardé la mère de Lohot.

- Je n'ai jamais fait cela.

- Vraiment ? S'amusa Merlin.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais j'ai très envie d'aller poignarder Morgana là maintenant !

Merlin rit en enlevant les bijoux pour les mettre dans son sac à main et les rendre à Arthur.

- N'en faites rien, je n'en pas cru un mot. Et je pense que Gwen ne l'aurait pas cru non plus.

- Elle ne lui aurait pas dit ça à Gwen.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle lui aurait dit ?

- Elle lui aurait parlé des difficultés qu'elle rencontrerait avec moi, de notre trop grande différence, de mes diverses infidélités peut-être, je ne sais pas.

- Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle a inventé un mensonge aussi gros avec moi ?

- Parce que tu avais l'air très superficielle et idiote peut-être ?

Merlin fit la moue :

- Vraiment ?

- Tu parlais des cadeaux que je te faisais.

Merlin retrouva son sourire :

- C'était une plaisanterie.

- Tu avais l'air très sérieux.

- Parce que je trouvais cela amusant, rit Merlin, après tout c'est vrai que vous avez essayé de m'offrir des cadeaux.

- Mais tu n'en as pas voulu.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'achète, répondit Merlin.

Arthur hocha la tête :

- J'ai cru comprendre, je retiendrai la leçon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Merlin, Arthur se racla la gorge pour lui parler, avant que Merlin ne descende de voiture :

- Pour le baiser…

- C'était simplement pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquilles d'accord ? On oublie, lança Merlin à toute vitesse

- Bien sûr qu'on oublie. Acquiesça Arthur.

- Très bien. Et je vous jure que ça vous vaudra cher si vous y refaites allusion un jour.

- Très bien.

- Parfait.

Puis Merlin dit au revoir à Arthur et se dépêcha de monter dans son appartement avant que quelqu'un ne le surprenne en robe. Il fut vraiment heureux de retrouver ses vêtements. Il lava la robe, pour la rendre également à son patron le lendemain puis décida d'oublier toute cette histoire. Vraiment tout.

ooo

Quelques semaines plus tard alors qu'il travaillait à son bureau, Morgana fit son entrée. Elle voulait voir Arthur pour lui parler de Mylène et les réinviter si possible. Elle s'arrêta devant Merlin et le fixa un moment. Merlin était très gêné, il était sûr qu'elle le reconnaissait et il aurait voulu qu'elle arrête de le regarder :

- Bonjour, je suis Morgana, la demi-sœur d'Arthur. Fit Morgana à son encontre. Dites moi, vous ne seriez pas de la famille de Mylène ?

Merlin hocha un peu trop vite la tête puis répondit :

- Je suis son frère jumeau.

- Je vois.

- C'est grâce à Mylène qu'Arthur m'a embauché.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est maligne, elle le met vraiment au pas, j'adore votre sœur.

Merlin lui sourit et répondit :

- Elle vous adore aussi, elle n'a cessé de vous complimenter.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Et encore une fois Merlin graissa si bien la patte de Morgana qu'elle encra dans son cœur les deux jumeaux – sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon ce chapitre est surtout très comique, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ses défauts, notamment la Morgana que j'ai inventé ! Merci de l'avoir lu, et pour toutes vos reviews super encourageantes.


	14. Mieux que l'argent

**Titre : **Mieux que l'argent.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

* * *

><p>Lohot avait encore réussi à venir au bureau, et voulait absolument aller manger au McDonald. Son père avait beaucoup de travail mais fini par obtempérer quand son fils se mit en tête d'aller faire la quête au près de tous les employés pour <em>« aller au McDonald tout seul »<em>. D'autant plus que Merlin l'avait regardé avec ses petits yeux de chiens battus l'air de dire _« votre fils a tellement envie d'être avec vous » _et qu'il avait vraiment du mal à résister à Merlin. A tous les coups si Merlin lui avait demandé les étoiles, il lui aurait acheté, mais Merlin n'était pas du genre à demander les étoiles.

C'est ainsi qu'embarquant son fils et son employé, ils allèrent tous les trois au McDonald pour le repas du midi. Le bâtiment était bondé de monde et Arthur eut envie de faire tout de suite demi-tour mais Lohot était vraiment excité :

- Allez papa ! C'est trop cool. On est au Mcdo ! Tous mes copains vont manger là sauf moi.

Et c'était vrai, Lohot avait un père assez riche pour manger bien mieux que la malbouffe mais des fois il le regrettait, il voulait faire comme tout le monde. Merlin semblait amusé et plutôt content, alors Arthur abandonna l'idée de trouver un meilleur restaurant.

Ils commandèrent un menu pour eux, un Happy Meel pour Lohot – avec le jouet obligatoire évidemment, puis trouvèrent une place pour s'asseoir tous les trois. Lohot était vraiment excité et en ouvrant son Happy Meel il chercha tout de suite le jouet, tomba sur une sorte de petit frisbee avec un Dragon dessus, et impatient de l'utiliser immédiatement, il le déballa et le lança dans le bâtiment. Plutôt que de faire comme tous les autres enfants et le garder dans ses mains. C'est ainsi que le disque assomma un type qui tenait son plateau. L'homme glissa en arrière et tout le contenu de son plateau s'envola. Une vieille se reçu un verre de coca dans la tête, un gosse dérapa sur le Sprite qui s'était répandu par terre, le sol fut sali par les hamburgers et les frites. Lohot alla chercher son frisbee sans faire attention aux dégâts qu'il avait provoqué, ni s'excuser. Arthur s'empressa de payer l'homme que son fils avait touché au front et la vieille dame pour les rembourser et aussi les faire taire – il n'avait pas envie d'avoir de problèmes.

Merlin observait la scène en silence, il alla s'asseoir attendant que tout se calme et que Lohot revienne. Quand l'enfant vint se mettre à côté de lui, il le réprimanda :

- Lohot, tu aurais pu t'excuser. Lui fit-il remarquer.

Le blond haussa les épaules et pointa du doigt son père entrain de parlementer et de signer un chèque :

- Papa s'en occupe.

Merlin fronça les sourcils :

- C'est à toi de t'excuser Lohot, l'argent ne résout pas tout.

Mais le petit ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il sortait son cheeseburger et ses frites et s'empiffraient, ayant l'air de se régaler. Arthur revint s'asseoir au bout de quelques minutes, il ne fit pas de remarques à son fils, et se servit à son tour pour manger.

Merlin soupira mais décida de ne pas insister, puis comme on lui offrait une fois de plus son repas, décidé d'en profiter. Après avoir mangé tout ce qui se trouvait dans son Happy Meel, Lohot observa son frisbee. Il jura à Merlin qui le fixait du coin de l'œil de ne plus le lancer.

Puis il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçu que les enfants avaient d'autres frisbee, qu'il en existait de plusieurs sortes.

- Oh papa, on rachète pleins de Happy Meel que je puisse avoir tous les disques ? Demanda-t-il.

Son père secoua la tête :

- Tu ne pourras pas tout manger.

- Alors tu peux m'acheter les autres frisbees s'il te plait ?

- Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger.

Merlin se permit une remarque :

- C'est de la triche, ce n'est pas le jeu. Lohot tu as déjà eu un frisbee, tu n'as pas besoin de tous les avoir.

- Mais je les veuuuux tous moi, réclama-t-il.

Et Arthur hocha la tête :

- Et puisque je suis en mesure de tous les lui offrir, pourquoi pas ?

Merlin n'était pas d'accord :

- C'est un caprice. Lohot a bien assez d'un seul frisbee, vous ne pouvez pas toujours tout lui acheter avec l'argent. Que ce soit ses excuses ou de simples jouets.

Lohot se mit en mode grognon :

- T'es pas cool Merlin, c'est nul.

- Je ne comprends pas Merlin, qu'est ce qui te gêne ? Demanda Arthur.

Merlin s'expliqua :

- Simplement que vous ne devriez pas toujours vous reposer sur votre argent et qu'il y a d'autres choses bien meilleurs. Voilà. Quand Lohot fait une bêtise, il doit s'excuser, et il ne doit pas tout obtenir quand il le réclame, même si ça le fait bouder.

Arthur pinça ses lèvres :

- Mais je suis souvent absent et…

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Arthur fixa un moment Merlin pour essayer de comprendre son point de vue, puis haussa les épaules :

- Lohot, tu as déjà un frisbee c'est bien. Et puis ta chambre est rempli de jouet tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'en avoir plus.

Merlin eut un petit sourire, et Arthur en l'observant se dit que son employé et ami avait raison, qu'il y avait beaucoup mieux que l'argent

Lohot ronchonnait dans son coin et Merlin vint le décoiffer :

- Si tu me fais un sourire, je t'emmène au parc cet après-midi pour jouer avec toi et ton frisbee.

Lohot bouda un peu moins et se tourna vers Merlin demandant – un peu grognon quand même :

- Et on pourra le lancer hyper et hyper loin ?

- Oui.

L'enfant retrouva alors complètement son sourire :

- Et ensuite on fera la course d'accord ?

- Si tu veux.

- Et on ira sur les balançoires pour voir qui va le plus haut.

- D'accord.

- Super, c'est trop cool, tu es le meilleur Merlin.

Arthur observait la scène attendrit, Merlin savait y faire avec son fils et ça sans avoir besoin d'utiliser le moindre argent. Il était entrain de lui apprendre des choses importantes, qu'il avait un peu oublié, tellement habitué de tout obtenir facilement en utilisant son chéquier.

- Je vais venir au Parc avec vous, annonça-t-il.

- Mais tu as du travail papa.

- Oui, et bien tant pis. Pour une fois je vais aller m'amuser avec mon fils !

Lohot fut ravi, plus que si son père lui avait offert tous les frisbees de couleurs du monde. Il se jeta dans ses bras de bonheur.

Et l'argent n'offrait pas tout, surtout pas l'amour.

Ils allèrent tous les trois s'amuser, les deux adultes passant autant de bons moments que l'enfant. Et tandis qu'Arthur et Merlin lançaient le frisbee à Lohot, deux personnes âgées qui marchaient sur le chemin du parc et qui parlaient très forts, roucoulèrent et lancèrent un peu fort :

- Oh regarde cette famille, comme ils sont mignons.

- Quel couple formidable ! Renchérit l'autre personne âgée.

Merlin, perturbé, se reçu le frisbee, que Lohot lui lançait, en pleine tête et Arthur éclata de rire. Pour se venger Merlin relança l'objet de toutes ses forces et atteignit le front d'Arthur :

- Un partout !

Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le fou rire d'Arthur, qui fut vite accompagné par Merlin et Lohot.

Et ils avaient effectivement l'air d'une vraie famille, à rigoler tous les trois et à jouer ensemble – Arthur et Merlin étaient comme des gosses. Lohot se souvint de cette journée comme une des plus géniales de sa vie, son père aussi.

Et Merlin l'ignorait peut-être mais il apportait beaucoup à cette famille, beaucoup à Arthur et Lohot, beaucoup plus que personne d'autre. Même pas Gwen.

Arthur raccompagna Merlin jusque chez lui en voiture, Lohot dormait sur le siège à l'arrière. Il se gara devant chez Merlin et se tourna vers lui pour lui parler :

- Merci Merlin, Lohot a passé une super journée grâce à toi.

- Grâce à vous aussi, rectifia Merlin avant d'ajouter en souriant : moi aussi j'ai passé une très bonne journée.

Arthur lui rendit son sourire. Puis approcha sa main pour enlever une feuille qui était resté coincé dans les cheveux de Merlin, sans doute au moment où il avait fait des roulés boulés dans le parc avec Lohot, sous le regard médusé d'Arthur. Les phares de la voiture s'éteignirent d'un coup, et Arthur se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait souvent des coupures de courant en ce moment, que ce soit les lumières, les phares, l'ascenseur, un peu comme si toute l'électricité était aspiré par l'atmosphère. Mais Arthur ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin, car ses phares se rallumèrent alors que Merlin lui disait au revoir et quittait la voiture. Il le regarda disparaître dans le bâtiment, jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour voir que Lohot dormait toujours et redémarra pour rentrer à la maison.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard, je déménageais. Celui-ci a un petit quelque chose de très familiale !


	15. Lancelot et Guenièvre

**Titre : **Lancelot et Guenièvre.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Comment sait-on qu'on nous aime?

* * *

><p>Merlin dormait profondément quand on sonna à sa porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit des yeux fatigués, regarda son réveil – un peu plus de minuit – et se demanda qui pouvait venir le déranger à cette heure-ci. Il se leva, enfila un pantalon, puis alla ouvrir la porte. Un grand blond se tenait devant et Merlin reconnu son patron :<p>

- Bonsoir Arthur. Vous avez fugué ? Vous voulez que je vous cache dans mon placard ? Demanda-t-il à moitié plaisantant, à moitié endormi.

- Très drôle, Merlin. Laisse-moi entrer.

Merlin ouvrit plus grand sa porte et Arthur s'introduisit dans son appartement.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Un cognac. Fit Arthur qui semblait bouleversé et perdu dans ses pensés.

- Je n'ai pas d'alcool, je vous fais un café.

- Tu n'as pas d'alcool, pas de portable, enfin Merlin de quelle planète viens-tu ?

Merlin lui fit un petit sourire et ne répondit pas, mettant de l'eau à chauffer.

- Asseyez-vous, conseilla-t-il finalement au blond qui tournait dans son appartement comme un poisson dans son bocal.

Arthur obéit, puis se releva dix-huit secondes plus tard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? L'interrogea Merlin.

- Rien. Quelque chose.

Puis semblant enfin voir ce qu'il avait autour de lui, il fit :

- C'est vraiment minuscule chez toi. Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas à l'étroit des fois ?

- Non. Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Bon sang je pourrais mettre ton appartement dans mon abri de jardin.

- Arthur, êtes-vous venus parler de la petitesse de mon chez moi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il est plus de minuit et j'ai très envie de retrouver mon minuscule lit pour dormir.

- Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas là pour ça. Alors c'est donc là que tu vis. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lohot a critiqué ton canapé, il n'est pas du tout confortable. Fit Arthur en se rasseyant.

Merlin soupira, haussa les épaules et servit son café à Arthur et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Je me demande où passe le salaire que je te donne chaque mois.

- Dans le loyer, les courses, la ligne fixe, l'électricité, vous savez ce genre de choses futiles… Ironisa-t-il.

Arthur hocha la tête.

- Je devrais peut-être t'augmenter, au moins pour que tu puisses t'offrir un canapé.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Arthur, je suis satisfait de ma paye et de mon canapé. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous faites ici.

Merlin n'obtint pas sa réponse tout de suite, Arthur buvait son café et le critiquait comme étant le pire café qu'il n'avait jamais bu, puis finalement s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase et dit :

- J'ai surpris Lancelot et Guenièvre ensemble.

Merlin resta paralysé par l'annonce. Son meilleur ami n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

- Vous êtes sûr que…

- Ils étaient au restaurant ensemble.

- Mais ils ne…

- Je les ai aperçus tout à fait par hasard par la fenêtre du restaurant.

- Et vous êtes bien sûr que c'était eux.

- Je sais reconnaître ma fiancée tout de même !

- Et Lancelot ?

- Oui, je reconnaîtrais ce visage partout, ronchonna Arthur.

Merlin soupira :

- Bien et que faisaient-ils ?

- Ils mangeaient.

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout.

- Alors quoi ? Ils mangeaient dans un restaurant, cela ne signifie rien.

- Cela signifie que ton ami drague ma fiancée !

- Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient juste en train de manger au restaurant comme deux bons amis.

- Merlin, je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien vu comment Lancelot la regardait.

Arthur avait raison, Lancelot était amoureux de Gwen, mais Merlin refusait de croire que son meilleur ami puisse faire une chose pareille. Il était plutôt le genre de personne à s'effacer pour laisser la place. Il y avait forcément une explication raisonnable et logique, autre que celle qu'Arthur lui proposait.

- Vous ne faites pas confiance à Gwen ?

Arthur haussa les épaules.

- Quelle raison aurait-elle de vous trahir ?

- Et bien peut-être qu'elle pourrait me trahir si elle tombait amoureuse de lui. Comment on sait que quelqu'un nous aimes d'ailleurs ? Comment on le sait, est ce que tu peux répondre à ça Merlin ?

- C'est avec vous qu'elle est fiancée…

Arthur ne paru pas convaincu :

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Qu'elle veut vous épouser, passer sa vie avec vous, pourquoi accepter si elle ne vous aimait pas ?

- Pour l'argent ?

Merlin secoua la tête :

- Ce n'est pas le genre de Gwen, elle vaut mieux que ça. Votre argent ne l'intéresse pas. Ce qu'elle aime chez vous, c'est votre fossette quand vous souriez, vos cheveux blonds qui forment un épi quand ils sont décoiffés, vos yeux qui deviennent presque turquoise dans la lumière…

Arthur regardait Merlin bizarrement et se rendant compte de ce qu'il était entrain de dire Merlin se mit à bafouiller.

- Gwen… Gwen doit vraiment aimer ces choses chez vous, j'en suis sûr. Elle n'est pas avec vous pour l'argent.

- Tu parlais de ma fossette quand je souriais… Continue, je t'écoute. Qu'est ce que Gwen aime chez moi ?

Merlin piqua un fard et se releva aussitôt tandis que la lampe du salon se mettait à clignoter.

- Je n'en sais rien moi, demandez lui directement.

- Peut-être qu'elle préfère la fossette de Lancelot ?

- Lancelot n'a pas de fossette quand il sourit, et arrêtez de parler de fossette, vous m'embrouillez.

- Qui est le plus séduisant entre moi et Lancelot ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu penses que Gwen me trouves plus beau que Lancelot ?

- Arrêtez avec vos questions !

L'ampoule du salon clignota de plus belle et Arthur leva les yeux au plafond :

- Je crois que même ta lampe est défectueuse Merlin.

Ce dernier profita de cette pause pour se calmer et l'ampoule arrêta de faire des siennes.

- Je pense que le meilleur moyen de savoir c'est que vous interrogiez Gwen directement, je vais en parler à Lancelot de mon côté et je vous dirai ce qu'il en est.

Arthur acquiesça, fini son café et se releva :

- Bien. C'est une bonne idée. Je sais que Lancelot est ton ami mais si jamais il cherche la bagarre je ne l'épargnerai pas.

- Lancelot n'est pas ce genre de personne, vous vous trompez sur son compte.

- On verra, conclu Arthur.

Il serra la main de Merlin pour lui dire au revoir et parti. Merlin se retrouva seul, et retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé et marmonna :

- Il est très bien ce canapé…

ooo

Merlin avait donné rendez-vous à Lancelot dans un café, il ne lui avait pas parlé des raisons pour laquelle il voulait le voir mais bien entendu son meilleur ami avait accepté de le voir. Alors que chacun sirotait sa boisson en discutant de choses et d'autres, Merlin se lança :

- C'est vrai que tu es allé au restaurant avec Gwen ?

Lancelot s'étouffa avec sa boisson et toussa :

- Qui t'as dit ça ? Demanda-t-il en détournant le regard confessant par là que c'était vrai.

- Lancelot ! Soupira Merlin. Bon sang c'est la fiancée de mon patron, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Rougit Lancelot.

- Alors qu'est ce que je dois croire ?

- Je… Nous sommes amis voilà tout.

- Certes, mais tu es amoureux d'elle. J'espère que tu n'essaie pas de la séduire, Arthur serait furieux…

- Je n'essaie pas de la séduire, marmonna Lancelot.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt !

Lancelot fit la moue puis dit :

- Toute la soirée elle n'a fait que parler d'Arthur, si ça peut te rassurer. Arthur ceci, Arthur cela, Arthur est charmant, gentil, il a un fils adorable et blablabla. J'en sais plus sur ton patron que sur elle.

- Tant mieux.

- En plus elle m'a proposé de m'aider à trouver du boulot et de demander à son cher Arthur de m'embaucher.

- Arthur ne t'embauchera jamais, aucune chance. Et tu as déjà un boulot.

- Je sais bien mais…

- Mais ?

- Je me disais que si je travaillais dans la même entreprise que toi on se verrait plus souvent…

- Et tu pourrais travailler avec Gwen. Arrête tout de suite ça Lancelot. Gwen est fiancée bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Comment je vais expliquer ça à Arthur moi ? Mon meilleur ami drague effectivement votre fiancée, pardonnez-le ?

Lancelot paru gêné et remua le liquide de son verre avec la touillette :

- Je ne la drague pas vraiment… Je… J'essaie d'apprendre à la connaître.

Merlin fronça les sourcils :

- Lancelot, écoute, ça ne marchera jamais. Tu l'as dis toi-même, Gwen est amoureuse d'Arthur, il vaut vraiment mieux que tu l'oublies tu sais, sinon tu vas souffrir.

Lancelot ronchonna :

- Est-ce que tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus tôt de ce que va penser ton patron si le meilleur ami de son employé lui vole sa copine ? Il pourrait se venger sur toi et te virer.

Merlin secoua la tête en soupirant :

- Arthur n'est pas comme ça. Et toi non plus, tu ne ferais pas ça n'est ce pas ? Tu es trop gentil pour faire une chose pareille.

- J'en ai peut-être marre d'être gentil.

- Peut-être, mais ensuite tu ne pourrais plus te regarder dans le miroir, tu le sais bien. La seule fois où tu as menti à ta mère tu t'en ais voulu pendant trois semaines jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par tout lui confesser, tout ça parce que tu avais juré que tu étais allé au cinéma avec moi alors que tu étais allé à un concert avec moi. Franchement Lancelot, ce n'est pas ton genre.

Lancelot leva les yeux vers lui d'une mine contrite :

- Tu as raison Merlin, tu me connais trop bien.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Et je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Je n'ai rien fais de mal.

- Je sais, mais tu espères que quelque chose arrive… Et Gwen est déjà avec Arthur alors… Tu vas être triste…

- Je suis déjà triste. Répondit Lancelot.

- Ca risque d'être pire si tu te fais de faux espoirs. Il vaut mieux que tu arrêtes de la voir, au moins le temps que tes sentiments disparaissent. Après rien ne vous empêchera d'être amis.

- Elle va me manquer.

- Je pense… Je suis désolé. J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes pour toi. Que Gwen ne soit pas avec Arthur, ou qu'il y ait une autre Gwen juste pour toi.

Lancelot acquiesça puis resta silencieux un moment avant de demander.

- Tu m'as dis que tu avais été amoureux d'elle non ?

- Je crois, répondit Merlin pas très sûr.

- Alors comment tu as fait pour l'oublier alors que vous êtes amis et que tu la vois souvent ?

- Je sais pas. Je me suis fait une raison j'imagine.

- Je t'envie, ça paraît tellement facile pour toi. Merlin quand tu veux le bonheur des autres tu es prêt à mentir sur tes propres sentiments.

- Et toi tu es prêt à t'effacer…

- On est deux guignols non ? Le jour où on aura l'amour, le vrai, le véritable, celui qui nous est réservé, on le poussera dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre « pour son bonheur ».

Merlin resta étrangement silencieux, perdu dans ses pensés tout à coup, les paroles de Lancelot le dérangeait, remuait quelque chose en lui. Il but son verre d'un coup puis reprit :

- Tu penses que Gwen est ton véritable amour ?

- Aucune idée. J'espère que non, sinon ça voudrait dire que je suis arrivé trop tard.

- Oui… Elle est sûrement le véritable amour d'Arthur.

- Sûrement.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Merlin, c'est la vie.

Ils sortirent tous les deux très déprimés du café et se séparèrent pour partir chacun de leur côté, perdu dans leurs pensés.

ooo

Lorsque Merlin retourna au travail, Arthur vint le voir pour lui donner des tonnes de trucs à faire et à remplir, mais avant qu'il commence son boulot, il lui parla de Gwen.

- J'ai discuté avec Guenièvre.

- Alors ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que Lancelot l'avait invité à diner et s'était rapproché d'elle pour qu'il vienne travailler ici avec toi.

- Il m'a dit un peu pareil.

- Qu'il s'est rapproché d'elle pour trouver un travail ici ?

- Qu'elle ne lui avait parlé que de vous et lui avait proposé de vous demander de l'embaucher.

- Je ne l'embaucherai jamais. Prévint Arthur.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis à Lancelot, et de toute façon Lancelot a déjà un travail.

- Alors il ne draguait pas Guenièvre ?

- Il voulait juste apprendre à la connaître, fit Merlin, mais je pense qu'il ne la verra plus.

- Tu penses ? Demanda Arthur l'air suspicieux.

- J'en suis sûr, cela ne fera que le blesser un peu plus de la voir alors qu'elle vous aime vous. Vous allez vous marier, il n'a aucune chance. Vraiment. Lancelot ne vous la volera pas, il n'est pas comme ça.

Arthur hocha la tête :

- Si tu le dis Merlin.

- Je vous le garantis, j'ai confiance en lui. Et vous devriez faire confiance à Gwen.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Puis Arthur s'éloigna jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'arrêta avant d'y entrer, se tourna vers Merlin puis avec un ton amusé lui lança :

- Au fait, elle ne m'a rien dit sur ma fossette.

Merlin lui lança un stylo mais n'atteint que la porte qui se fermait sur le rire d'Arthur.

- Je me fiche de votre fossette, râla Merlin pour lui-même.

Puis il reprit le boulot.

Arthur dans son bureau était plutôt content de lui, sortit un petit miroir de poche et se sourit, murmurant :

- Une fossette quand je souris hein ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : désolé un peu de retard pour ce chapitre. Lancelot est donc de retour, au moins un petit peu. Merlin et Arthur commencent à se tourner l'un vers l'autre (je crois).


	16. Le futur mariage

**Titre : **Le futur mariage.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Vous allez me détester (quel drôle de couple).

* * *

><p>Merlin se disait parfois qu'il aurait été parfait comme témoin au mariage de son patron et de Gwen. Oui un témoin qui aurait pu faire un discours sur toutes les fois où ces deux là montraient leur amour à la face du monde entier. Surtout à sa face à lui. Ils n'en avaient pas conscience évidemment, mais Merlin avait assisté à pleins de petits moments, de petits échanges entre eux, qui auraient rendu Cupidon fier de son boulot.<p>

Pendant le mariage donc ils pourraient en parler. Il pourrait dire…

ooo

Il pourrait parler de ces fois à la machine à café où Arthur et Gwen se retrouvaient, _tout à fait par hasard_. Son patron sortait du bureau pile au bon moment, ce moment où la jeune femme prenait sa pause. Alors ils discutaient, ne se quittaient plus des yeux, parfois Gwen frôlait les doigts d'Arthur et ils se souriaient. Plus aucun employé de l'entreprise n'osait s'approcher de la machine où se jouait une histoire d'amour digne du grand écran.

Sauf Merlin et sa maladresse légendaire évidemment, qui s'excusait d'avoir dérangé et qui faisait demi-tour accompagné d'Arthur qui devait retourner au boulot.

ooo

Merlin pourrait aussi décrire les bouquets de fleurs qu'Arthur commandait pour Gwen, toujours immenses, toujours magnifiques, toujours très chers. Il la couvrait de beautés et arrivait savamment à lui glisser qu'elle était la plus jolie de toutes les fleurs.

ooo

Merlin savait qu'il décrirait aussi les maladresses d'Arthur, quand il oubliait qu'il n'était pas censé être un patron mais un amoureux. Quand il disait à Gwen_ « assied toi », « fais ceci », « fais cela »._ Mais Merlin parlerait alors des réactions de Gwen, sa façon de rembarrer Arthur, de lui faire la leçon, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un chien mais sa fiancée. De rendre Arthur doux comme un agneau.

ooo

Il n'oublierait pas de parler des longs moments où Arthur venait lui demander conseils. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire pour Gwen, l'inviter à quel restaurant, et quand, comment. Devait-il l'embrasser souvent ou pas trop ? A quel moment était-il acceptable d'emmener la jeune femme dans sa chambre ?

Merlin s'amuserait de ces passages, parce qu'Arthur semblait tellement incapable quand il s'agissait d'amour, comme s'il découvrait même les choses les plus évidentes. C'était drôle, et triste à la fois. Sa naïveté prouvait qu'il avait été éduqué dans l'idée que les sentiments étaient stupides.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle la mère de Lohot était parti, parce qu'Arthur n'avait pas su l'aimer correctement ?

Mais avec Gwen il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui plaire, pour être convenable. Il voulait la garder, la séduire, et ça se voyait.

ooo

Bien entendu, Merlin tairait cette histoire avec son meilleur ami, Lancelot amoureux de Gwen, Arthur jaloux et méfiant. Au mariage il ne fallait raconter que les bonnes choses.

ooo

Alors il raconterait cette fois là où tout le monde se mettrait d'accord pour dire _« c'est trop mignon »_. Parce que Gwen avait offert son cadeau d'anniversaire à Arthur, parce qu'Arthur avait rougit en découvrant qu'elle avait pensé à lui.

ooo

Et il pourrait encore parler de tous les autres moments adorables, Arthur qui embrasse la joue de Gwen en passant à côté d'elle, cette photo qu'il a sur son bureau de lui avec Gwen et Lohot. Il dirait que Gwen regarde Arthur comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde et qu'Arthur lui rend bien ses regards. Il ajouterait qu'il était sûr que Gwen ferait une formidable maman pour Lohot.

Ce sera tellement facile de décrire pourquoi ce mariage serait un beau mariage, d'expliquer ce qui faisait que ce couple était un beau couple.

Encore ce matin, Merlin avait une preuve de l'amour d'Arthur et de Gwen, quand il les a surpris entrain de s'embrasser – sur la bouche – caché dans le bureau du patron.

ooo

Merlin soupira. Secoua la tête. Arrêta de penser aux amours de son patron et reprit son boulot.

ooo

Ce soir là en rentrant chez lui, Merlin fit la connaissance de sa nouvelle voisine. Une femme très jolie, très sympa, un peu timide, brune aux yeux marron. Elle se présenta, elle s'appelait Freya.

Merlin se dit que plutôt que de penser aux mariages des autres, il pourrait songer à lui. Pour une fois, et il invita Freya à boire un café…

Fin.

L'autatrice : je sais, vous me haïssez. Et vous n'avez pas fini de me haïr.


	17. Freya

**Titre : **Freya.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merlin/Freya

* * *

><p>Merlin entretenait de bonnes relations avec sa nouvelle voisine. Quand ils se croisaient, ils s'échangeaient toujours quelques mots. Parfois ils s'invitaient l'un chez l'autre, pour un café, un repas, simplement pour parler. D'autre fois Freya venait pour demander du sucre, et plus tard, apportait une part du gâteau qu'elle avait cuisiné, à Merlin.<p>

Freya lui parlait un peu d'elle. Apparemment elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile, elle avait beaucoup bourlingué sans jamais trouver complètement sa place quelque part, elle passait d'un boulot à un autre, sans jamais se poser. Maintenant elle travaillait au zoo, elle aimait assez bien, elle devait s'occuper des animaux dangereux la plupart du temps et ses préférés étaient les panthères, cela avait l'air passionnant.

Merlin parla de sa panthère à lui, son patron qui montrait les crocs mais qui dans le fond était plutôt un gentil chat. Il parla de Lohot, qu'il prenait un peu comme son fils.

- Tu aimerais avoir des enfants ? Lui demanda alors Freya.

- Oui, ce serait bien, j'aime bien les enfants. Parfois je me dis que j'ai raté ma carrière, que j'aurais du travailler dans une crèche, avec des mômes qui courent partout.

Freya avait été amusé.

- J'aimerais avoir des enfants aussi. En attendant je travaille avec des animaux.

Merlin éclata de rire.

Tous les deux s'entendaient vraiment bien.

Quand Freya avait un problème à son travail, qu'un collège s'était montré chiant, ou qu'un animal était tombé malade, elle se confiait à Merlin qui trouvait toujours le moyen de lui rendre son sourire.

- Tu es magique Merlin.

Et il souriait :

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Réciproquement, Merlin parlait de ce qui lui posait soucis à Freya. Quand parfois il était mort de fatigue à cause de son boulot, quand Arthur s'était montré plus dur que d'habitude et que des fois il en avait vraiment marre de son patron.

- Pourquoi tu ne changes pas de boulot ? L'interrogea Freya.

Alors Merlin expliqua :

- Arthur est dur, mais pas tout le temps. C'est bien de travailler pour lui. Des fois.

Et dans le fond il n'avait pas envie de partir, de trouver un autre patron, celui-ci lui convenait. Il aimait bien travailler pour Arthur, ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais parfois c'était hyper enrichissant, et puis son patron était devenu également son ami. Un ami un peu étrange, avec lequel il n'était pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, un ami qui avait parfois du mal avec les relations humaines, qui était maladroit, bourru, mais qui était attachant.

Perdu dans ses pensés Merlin ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Freya était entrain de lui parler :

- … crèche où va son fils.

- Hein ? Fit Merlin en secouant la tête et regardant Freya :

- Je disais que tu serais plus heureux si tu travaillais ailleurs et que j'ai entendu dire par une collègue qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour travailler à la crèche où va son fils.

Merlin cligna des yeux :

- Oui d'accord mais j'ai déjà un travail, fit-il.

- Il ne te plaît pas, tu as dis que tu aimerais mieux travailler à la crèche.

- Mais je ne veux pas quitter mon travail.

- Je pensais… Commença Freya hésitante, je pensais que ton travail te fatiguait et que tu aurais adoré travaillé avec des enfants.

- Je me suis habitué à travaillé avec Arthur, c'est pas si mal, et des fois on s'amuse bien.

- Mais tu râles toujours après lui.

Merlin rit doucement :

- Je sais, mais c'est parce que c'est une vraie tête de pioche, et un tyran aussi par moment, c'est « Merlin fait ceci, Merlin fait cela » et des fois je devrais me dédoubler pour faire tout ce qu'il me demande, il m'a même déjà appelé une fois pour que je choisisse sa cravate pour finalement ne pas du tout écouter mon choix…

- Donc tu en as marre non ? Demanda Freya un peu perdue.

- Ben… Non. Arthur est … Il… Malgré tout, il a cette façon de s'intéresser au bien être de ses employés, il pense à moi… A sa manière. Il n'est pas si méchant.

Freya fronça les sourcils :

- Alors tu aimes bien ton boulot et travailler pour ton tyran de patron ?

- On peut dire ça oui. Et ce n'est pas que mon patron, c'est aussi mon ami.

- Okay, je vois. Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mon histoire de crèche.

Merlin sourit et prit sa main sans vraiment y faire attention :

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas.

Freya et Merlin commencèrent ainsi à se voir plus souvent et pas seulement dans le couloir ou dans leur appartement. Ils s'invitèrent au cinéma, puis au restaurant. A parler en ensemble, ils se découvrirent de nombreux points communs, ils aimaient les mêmes films, les mêmes musiques, étaient d'accord sur pleins de choses. Freya était drôle, mais un peu réservée, elle parlait toujours doucement comme si elle avait peur que les gens autour d'elle l'entendent, elle était mignonne et attachante. Merlin aimait passer du temps avec elle, adorait quand ils finissaient la phrase l'un de l'autre, ou parlaient en même temps et se mettaient à rire tous les deux. Ils faisaient des soirées films chez Freya et tous deux commentaient tous ce qu'ils voyaient à l'écran, et c'était amusant.

Parfois, Merlin était obligé d'annuler une soirée qu'ils avaient prévu parce qu'Arthur l'avait réquisitionné, mais Freya était patiente et ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle voulait juste être certaine que le patron de Merlin n'abusait pas avec lui, ne le forçait pas à bosser plus d'heure qu'il ne le pouvait, ne l'épuisait pas. Merlin la rassurait _« il voulait juste que je garde Lohot »_, ou _« il m'a invité au restaurant parce que soit disant il me trouvait trop maigre »_.

Finalement à force de se voir, de passer leur soirée ensemble, voir leur week-end quand ils le pouvaient, de sortir dans pleins d'endroits différents rien que tous les deux, de s'échanger du lait, du sel, de la farine, Freya et Merlin en vinrent à devenir un peu plus proches. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils commençaient à se regarder plus longuement. Quand Freya avait passé une mauvaise journée, Merlin la prenait dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il se surprenait à exagérer les défauts d'Arthur, juste pour qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui gentiment. Ils ne surent même pas ce qui les poussèrent l'un contre l'autre, ils ne se rendirent compte qu'ils s'embrassaient que quand leur bouche furent l'une sur l'autre.

C'est ainsi que Merlin et Freya devinrent plus que voisin, plus qu'amis. Et qu'ils commencèrent une relation tous les deux. Une relation amoureuse simple, pas prise de tête, mais agréable, touchante, merveilleuse.

Pas du genre à éteindre les lumières, faire claquer les ampoules, mais assez pour que Merlin soit heureux et satisfait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : désolé, j'ai encore pas vu passer le vendredi et du coup j'ai oublié de poster le chapitre hier. En plus c'est un chapitre où vous allez encore me haïr. La suite sera un peu plus mignonne car elle concernera Lohot.


	18. A l'école

**Titre : **A l'école.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** /

**Prompt :** Touche pas à mes feutres, tu vas les infecter

**Note :** point de vue Lohot

* * *

><p>L'école c'est vraiment nul. J'ai pleins d'argents, j'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'école. Papa y dit que si je veux devenir intelligent faut que j'aille à l'école, mais je m'en fiche moi. J'ai qu'à devenir intelligent en apprendant à la maison avec une maîtresse. Je sais c'est possible, un des amis de papa a un fils qui fait ça, il a une maîtresse pour lui tout seul.<p>

Moi aussi je voudrais. Même que je demanderais à Merlin de me faire l'école, je suis sûr que ce serait trop cool de faire l'école avec Merlin.

Ce que j'aime pas à l'école c'est qu'il faut toujours lever le doigt pour parler, et même si tu dis un truc très bien et que t'as pas lever le doigt, la maîtresse elle te dit t'as pas lever le doigt c'est pas bien et toi t'es juste bête devant tout le monde, alors que t'as dit un truc bien et ça tout le monde s'en fiche. Ce que j'aime pas non plus c'est que il y a une fille, elle s'appelle Julie, elle est amoureuse de moi et elle est tout le temps collante avec moi. J'ai dis que moi j'étais déjà amoureux de Gwen et d'abord je voulais pas d'elle, elle était trop collante. Alors elle a pleuré et j'ai eu une punition, et maintenant elle me colle encore et je peux rien lui dire.

Heureusement y a des trucs que j'aime bien à l'école. J'aime bien quand on fait du théâtre, en plus Julie elle fait souvent un arbre, ou un animal, du coup elle peut pu me coller. Et moi je veux toujours être un héro, ou alors je suis un méchant, mais un pas trop vilain méchant, juste un méchant qui en fait est triste et c'est pour ça qu'il est méchant et à la fin il devient gentil. Des trucs comme ça. Le prof de théâtre dit je joue bien, alors c'est bien.

Par contre il y a un truc que je déteste vraiment à l'école. Que je déteste vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup. Encore plus que aller au coin ou avoir une punition ou devoir faire le ménage de la classe. Ce que je déteste c'est Martin. Martin c'est un grand, il est plus grand que nous et il va dans une grande classe, et du coup il croit il est roi de l'école. Pff, c'est mon père le roi, quand je lui ai dis il était pas content, il m'a tiré les cheveux. Mais moi je suis pas un bébé, j'ai pas cafté à la maîtresse. A la place j'ai mis des vers de terre dans son sac. Bien fait.

Martin il est trop bête en plus, moi je pense qu'on a dû marcher sur sa tête quand il était petit c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi bête. Par exemple il dit à Yassim que il est noir et que les noirs ça puent et qu'il devrait retourner dans son pays. Il est bête mais bête. Parce que moi je sais que Yassim il habite à côté de l'école et en plus il pue pas du tout. Martin il traite tout le monde, il dit pleins de gros mots tout le temps, et il dit aussi que ma maitresse il va la mettre toute nue et ensuite il va lui sucer les nénés. Bah je lui ferais dire que la maîtresse c'est pas un bonbon et en plus je vois pas comment y ferait pour la mettre toute nue, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi vraiment.

Papa il m'a dit que Martin il répétait sûrement ce que ses parents disaient. Alors dans ce cas les parents de Martin doivent aussi être vraiment vraiment vraiment bête.

Et puis une fois Martin il a dit à Julie – que même si elle est collante elle est moins bête que lui – qu'il allait la culer. Je lui ai mis un coup de pied pour la peine. Je sais pas ce que culer veut dire mais je voyais bien c'était pas gentil. Julie elle a pleuré ensuite et Martin a eut une punition. Moi aussi parce que j'avais tapé Martin, mais il le mérité. C'est vraiment nul.

Ya Dylan qui m'a raconté… Dylan il est toujours au courant de tout dans toute l'école, je sais pas comment y fait, à croire qu'il a collé des oreilles partout… Bon en tout cas y a Dylan qui m'a raconté que Martin, il est pas partageur. C'est nul de pas partager. J'ai demandé à Dylan comment y savait ça. Y m'a dit que sa grande sœur est dans la classe de Martin et que dans la classe y a aussi un petit garçon qui est en chaise roulante, lui je le connais y s'appelle Brandon et il est très gentil et très drôle et il roule super vite avec sa chaise, on peut presque faire la course. Et donc Brandon a voulu prendre un des feutres de Martin pour colorier sa carte et Martin il a dit touche pas à mes feutres l'handicapé tu vas les infecter.

Martin c'est le type le plus nul de toute l'école, et avec lui l'école c'est encore plus nul.

Mais maintenant je suis content parce que Merlin vient des fois à l'école, il vient voir mes spectacles. L'autre fois il est même venu avec papa, c'était génial.

Mais du coup Martin il a dit que mon papa il était une tapette dégueulasse. J'ai dis c'est pas vrai, mon papa il se lave, et il est super gentil et c'est pas une tapette, et d'abord c'est quoi une tapette ? Hein ? Pff, débile de Martin.

Pour me venger, j'ai piqué son écharpe préférée dans le couloir pendant qu'il était dans la classe – c'est sa préférée parce qu'il la met tout le temps, il dit c'est une écharpe de rugby – et je l'ai jeté dans les toilettes.

Bien fait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà c'était un vraiment tout petit chapitre du point de vue de Lohot. Ca parait rien je sais mais j'avais envie qu'on voit un peu la vie de Lohot à l'école et on retrouvera des petites choses de ce qui est dit là dans un autre chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !


	19. Voyage d'affaire

**Titre : **Voyage d'affaire

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Sterek, Merthur

**Prompt :** Quel espace personnel ?

**Note :** Crossover avec Teen Wolf (avec mon couple chouchou de TW !)

* * *

><p>Arthur était partit en voyage d'affaire à Beacon Hill, il avait emmené Merlin avec lui, pensant avoir besoin de son employé au moins pour prendre des notes, chercher des taxis, aller lui chercher son café, choisir ses cravates…<p>

Merlin était content de suivre Arthur, mais pour d'autres raisons que son patron. Cela lui permettait de voyager dans un autre pays, il n'était jamais allé aux Etats-Unis. Même s'il devait trier les chaussettes d'Arthur pour cela, peu importait.

Beacon Hill était une très belle ville, remplie d'allées de pierres entourées par des grandes maisons en briques, mitoyennes. Les grattes ciels l'impressionnaient également. Et la forêt paraissait tellement immense, donnant de la verdure à la ville. Merlin était en amour avec les paysages de l'endroit. Arthur par contre paraissait plutôt blasé, il s'inquiétait de ses clients, de ses affaires et se demandaient si son discours était bien ou s'il en faisait trop. Il ne regardait même pas autour de lui alors que Merlin s'extasiait même devant les lampadaires.

Arthur savait qu'il pouvait aller partout, quand il le voulait, et pensait ne pas avoir le temps de jouer au touriste. Il n'était pas là pour regarder, mais pour le travail. Mais Merlin était tellement enthousiaste qu'Arthur fini par relever la tête de ses notes et de regarder.

- Merlin, calme toi un peu, ce ne sont que des maisons, des arbres, des animaux, on en a aussi chez nous.

Merlin lui tira la langue comme un gosse :

- Mais pas les mêmes.

Arthur haussa les épaules et retourna le nez dans ses notes. Leur taxi fini par s'arrêter devant l'hôtel, que Merlin qualifia de très coquet. Il était ravi. Arthur trouva le service un peu faible et les chambres trop petites.

- Il y a même une piscine, s'écria Merlin.

- C'est le minimum pour un hôtel, soupira Arthur.

Mais déjà Merlin ne l'écoutait plus et s'extasiait sur la vue. C'était l'automne et les arbres étaient d'une magnifique couleur rouge, orange, qui se mariait très bien avec celle des maisons.

- Merlin fais moins de bruit, j'essaie de me concentrer.

- Ca fait mille fois que vous relisez votre discours Arthur, changer une virgule ou deux ne le rendra pas meilleur maintenant, alors détendez-vous un peu.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, bougonna quelques minutes sur ses notes, puis envoya valser ses papiers pour faire ce que Merlin avait dit.

- Très bien, allons-nous balader.

Devant le sourire que lui jeta son ami à cet instant, Arthur su qu'il avait prit la bonne décision.

Ils sortirent donc et se promenèrent dans les rues de Beacon Hills. En bon touriste, Merlin prit quelques photos. Des gens sympas leur expliquèrent l'histoire de la ville, et ils apprirent également qu'elle était réputée pour accueillir toutes sortes d'être surnaturelles, particulièrement des loups garou. Bien entendu pour Arthur et pour Merlin, il ne s'agissait là que de légendes, mais Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela charmant, tandis qu'Arthur se moquait des superstitions des gens.

- Arthur vous êtes trop terre à terre.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Merlin fit la moue, mais quelques secondes plus tard il retrouvait le sourire parce qu'il avait aperçu un marchant de glaces et voulait s'en acheter une.

- Toutes les glaces ont le même goût, râla Arthur.

Mais Merlin ne l'écoutait pas et en prit deux. Il en tendit une à Arthur :

- Souriez et profitez. Simplement.

Arthur accepta la glace, goûta, c'était plutôt bon. Meilleur que d'habitude. Mais était-ce à cause de Beacon hill ou de Merlin ? Il fini par doucement retrouver le sourire au fur à mesure de la balade, ce n'était pas si mal finalement et l'enthousiasme de Merlin débordait sur lui.

Arthur oublia un peu qu'il était ici pour affaire, et se détendit. Merlin avait raison, la ville était jolie, les gens plutôt charmants, et les histoires de loup garou apportaient un petit plus.

Ils discutaient tous les deux, marchaient vraiment proches, leur bras se touchant, leur main se frôlant, ils faisaient ceux qui ne se rendent compte de rien et s'échangent de longs sourires. Jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent grogner :

- Tu sais ce que c'est un espace personnel ?

- Quel espace personnel ? Répondit une voix grave mais souriante.

- Tu es trop proche.

- Arrête de te plaindre, regarde les deux hommes là bas, est ce qu'ils se plaignent ? Pourtant ils sont collés l'un contre l'autre.

Arthur et Merlin se retournèrent et leurs yeux tombèrent sur deux hommes pas du tout assortis. L'un d'entre eux était un adolescent qui devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans, des cheveux bruns, des yeux de la même couleur, et un sourire espiègle plaqué sur le visage. L'autre était un homme plus âgés, barbue, des yeux persans et l'air bougon.

L'ado était entrain de pointer Arthur et Merlin du doigt, pas du tout discrètement.

- Je te rappelle que l'on est en mission. Râla l'homme.

- Ooooh allez Derek, on est un couple quoi, alors je peux te prendre la main, même en mission.

- Non. Maintenant Stiles, tais toi, tu parles trop fort, et on nous regarde.

Le dénommé Derek releva les yeux vers Merlin et Arthur et les fusilla du regard. Arthur lui rendit son regard pas du tout impressionné, tandis que Merlin détourna les yeux. Stiles faisait la moue l'air boudeur, et ronchonna quelque chose que Merlin ne fut pas tout à faire sûr d'avoir compris, à propos des loups garou mal lunés ou quelque chose comme ça.

Cependant, Stiles, qui ne paraissait pas abandonner facilement, attrapa les doigts de Derek et les serra dans sa main. Puis il se pencha vers lui et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Si on ne se prend pas la main même quand on chasse le surnaturel, on ne se prendra jamais la main.

Derek tourna ses yeux vers lui, oubliant Arthur. Puis fini par soupirer et obtempérer.

- D'accord, on se tient la main.

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfaits, puis ils repartirent, en discutant à propos d'un monstre qui semblait sévir dans le coin, où un truc comme ça.

Arthur fronça les sourcils :

- Drôles de personnes. Les habitants d'ici sont un peu bizarres.

Merlin sourit :

- Et bien peut-être un peu, mais ils ont l'air plutôt amusant, et puis ils croient aux loups garou, je trouve ça assez sympathique.

Arthur se tourna vers Merlin qui avait l'air tellement content d'être ici, de rencontrer des gens différents, et de cette histoire de loup garou, qu'il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui rendre son sourire.

La réunion d'affaire se passa très bien, Arthur était tellement détendu, qu'il su donner un ton enthousiaste à son discours et réussir à convaincre ses clients. Sans Merlin pour faire le touriste, il aurait sans doute été trop stressé, et Arthur se fit la réflexion que désormais, il entraînerait son employé dans tous ses voyages.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écris ce chapitre parce que j'avais trop envie d'un crossover entre Teen Wolf et Merlin, parce que je trouve que le Sterek est mignon et que ça me permettait de glisser un peu de Merthur.


	20. L'idiot et le pouilleux

**Titre : **L'idiot et le pouilleux.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Les vagues dans la mer c'est à cause de la lune.

* * *

><p>Merlin avait à peine quatre ans et sa mère l'avait emmené au parc, comme elle le faisait au moins une fois par semaine. Merlin adorait le parc, c'était vraiment drôle. Il y avait un super grand toboggan, des balançoires, un tourniquet, des tape-culs, tout pour rendre heureux un gosse de quatre ans. Ce que Merlin préférait c'était les balançoires, il allait le plus haut possible comme s'il allait s'envoler pour de vrai. C'était une sensation merveilleuse, même si en vérité le gosse quittait à peine le sol. Malheureusement, le parc était fréquenté par beaucoup d'enfants et souvent il fallait attendre un certains temps pour avoir les balançoires, du coup Merlin se rattrapait en faisant dix mille tours de toboggan. Puis quand enfin une balançoire se libérait, il courait vers celle-ci, s'y asseyait et en faisait quelques minutes. Pas trop longtemps afin de ne pas se montrer égoïste.<p>

Cette fois-là, il avait réussi à avoir la balançoire encore plus tard que d'habitude, mais alors qu'il commençait à peine à lancer ses pieds en avant, un petit garçon blond arrêta la balançoire avec ses mains et lui ordonna :

- Donne-moi cette balançoire, pouilleux !

Merlin regarda le garçon et lui tira la langue :

- Non !

Puis il essaya de redémarrer, mais le blond tenait trop bien.

- Donne-là moi, c'est un ordre. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre, tu dois obéir aux riches.

- N'importe quoi toi ! T'es bête.

- Ne parle pas comme ça au fils de monsieur Pendragon.

- T'es bête quand même, répéta Merlin.

Le Pendragon le pointa du doigt, tout en lâchant la balançoire et ouvrit la bouche. Merlin n'écouta pas ce qu'il allait dire et en profita pour vite démarrer et s'élancer très haut.

- Arrête tout de suite, donne moi cette balançoire.

Merlin n'en fit rien et alla plus vite et plus haut, empêchant le blond de l'arrêter. Quand finalement il stoppa la balançoire, l'enfant était parti.

Une autre fois où Merlin alla au parc et qu'il attendait les balançoires, il se rendit compte que l'une d'entre elles était toujours occupée par le même enfant. En s'approchant il reconnu le gosse de la dernière fois, le fils de monsieur Pendragon. Merlin vint se poser devant lui :

- T'as pas le droit de rester aussi longtemps, tu dois donner à quelqu'un d'autre et partager.

- Non, je suis riche, je fais ce que je veux, je peux acheter cette balançoire si je veux, pouilleux.

Merlin lui dit :

- Si je suis un pouilleux, toi t'es le roi des idiots. Idiot !

- Tu peux pas me parler comme ça.

- Tu as raison je ne devrais pas parler aux rois des idiots, tu es trop bête pour ça.

Puis Merlin lui tourna le dos et alla faire du toboggan. Une minute plus tard le blond était derrière lui sur le toboggan :

- Retire ce que t'as dit pouilleux !

- Roi des idiots. Répéta Merlin.

Le blond se jeta alors sur Merlin et les deux enfants se bagarrèrent au milieu du parc. La mère de Merlin vint arrêter son fils et le ramena à la maison. Mécontente qu'il se soit bagarré.

La fois d'après, le blond n'était pas là, ni celle d'encore après. Il ne revint plus pendant un temps, puis un jour Merlin l'aperçu. Et plutôt que de l'ignorer, il alla droit vers lui et le défia du regard. Les deux enfants se regardèrent un long moment, se jaugeant, puis finalement Merlin demanda :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Arthur et toi ?

- Merlin.

Arthur hocha la tête et Merlin ajouta :

- Je te pousse à la balançoire, pi ensuite te me pousses, comme ça on peut faire de la balançoire tous les deux, et on se bagarre plus, okay ?

Arthur sembla réfléchir puis tendit sa petite main :

- D'accord.

Merlin tapa dans la main d'Arthur pour conclure leur marché. Ils firent tous deux de la balançoire, sans se battre.

Après cela, chaque fois qu'Arthur revenait aux parcs, ils apprirent à se connaître. Merlin comprit que si Arthur voulait autant les balançoires c'était parce qu'il venait rarement, que son père ne s'occupait presque jamais de lui et qu'il se sentait plutôt seul. A part ça, Arthur savait pleins de trucs et les disait toujours à Merlin, même s'il le faisait avec un petit air condescendant, Merlin n'y faisait pas attention.

- Et tu savais que les vagues dans la mer c'est à cause de la lune ?

- Non, répondit Merlin.

- Evidemment que tu savais pas. Bon on fait de la balançoire ? La place est libre.

Et les deux enfants s'amusaient ensemble. Ils devinrent des très bons amis, très proches, toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre dès qu'Arthur pouvait venir au parc, et se quittaient difficilement. Ils échangeaient pas mal de câlins, de tendresse. Arthur découvrait avec Merlin ce que c'était que d'être vraiment aimé par quelqu'un. Son père étant vraiment dur et froid avec lui. Merlin découvrait avec Arthur, l'entraide, le partage, la confiance. Savoir que les personnes ne sont pas forcément toujours gentils mais que malgré ça on les aime quand même. C'était quelque chose d'important. Arthur aimait Merlin et Merlin aimait Arthur, indifférent au fait que tous les deux n'avaient que quatre ans.

Et puis un jour Arthur ne vint plus du tout, sans donner d'explication. Merlin fut inconsolable un temps, puis seulement triste et finalement au bout d'un moment il oublia.

Arthur se réveilla quand son réveil sonna. Il avait fait un rêve bizarre, un rêve sur son passé, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir vraiment. Un rêve où il était question d'une balançoire… Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Puis il se prépara pour aller travailler.

Fin.

L'autatrice : vous avez de la chance que je puisse poster ce chapitre vu que mon ordi… Est entrain de mourir, qu'il a des gros bugs, des gros crashs… Je viens de m'en racheter un sous une grosse impulsion (rien que de taper ce message fait ramer mon ordi, au secours). Donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite. J'espère que ce petit chapitre un peu différent vous a plu, bon week-end.


	21. Sport extrême

**Titre : **Sport extrême

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Et si tu cherchais pas plutôt à fuir ?

* * *

><p>Merlin posait ses mains sur ses yeux en maudissant Arthur de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Mécréant, andouille, cloche, filou, fripon, imbécile, nigaud, chenapan, traitre…<p>

Et son _crétin _de patron souriait. Merlin le détestait, le détestait vraiment. Il songeait même à démissionner.

- Je songe à démissionner.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais faire Merlin, je refuserai pour toujours ta démission, tu es mon prisonnier, s'amusa Arthur.

Merlin savait qu'Arthur était bien capable de faire ce qu'il disait et de toute façon il n'avait _pas vraiment_ envie de démissionner.

- Allez Merlin détends toi, ça va bien se passer, assura Arthur avec un petit sourire.

- Ca ne va pas bien se passer. Est-ce que l'on peut redescendre ? Supplia Merlin.

- Non.

- S'il vous plaît.

- Non.

- Je baiserai vos chaussures.

- Ce serait amusant à voir, mais non.

- Je … je… Ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

- J'aimerais bien, mais non. Merlin tu cherches à fuir là.

- Evidemment que je cherche à fuir ! J'ai le vertige en plus !

- Tout va bien se passer, assura Arthur.

Merlin gardait sa main sur ses yeux, s'empêchant de voir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main d'Arthur sur la sienne pour l'éloigner. Les lumières de l'avion s'éteignirent toutes en même temps alors qu'Arthur le regardait droit dans les yeux :

- Regarde-moi, ça va aller.

Merlin acquiesça, sans lâcher Arthur du regard. Se perdant un peu dans ses yeux bleus plutôt rassurant et sûr d'eux.

- Tu respires bien d'accord ?

- Oui, fit Merlin alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une enclume dans les poumons.

- Je suis là donc tout va bien se passer, tu vas même t'amuser, je te le promets.

Merlin n'était pas sûr qu'il allait vraiment s'amuser, mais Arthur était là et ça avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Son patron tenait toujours sa main et pendant quelques instants un silence bizarre régna entre eux alors que la magie de Merlin affolait tellement les ampoules qu'elles clignotaient comme des signaux de détresse. Puis quelqu'un toussota, Arthur relâcha Merlin et tourna les yeux vers le moniteur :

- On va bientôt arriver, on va se préparer.

Merlin qui avait remit sa main sur ses yeux, tandis que les lumières de l'avion avait arrêté de devenir folles, secoua la tête :

- Non je ne suis pas prêt, paniqua-t-il.

Arthur posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer puis le moniteur accrocha Merlin à Arthur :

- N'ayez crainte, dit-il à Merlin, Arthur fait ça depuis années, vous ne risquez rien.

- Je risque juste de tomber et de m'écraser sur le sol, c'est tout, ironisa Merlin effrayé.

Arthur ricana contre son oreille et les lumières recommencèrent à clignoter.

- Vous devriez vérifier votre éclairage, fit Arthur au moniteur.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules :

- J'en parlerai au pilote. Vous êtes prêt ?

Arthur vérifia qu'il était bien accroché à Merlin puis le fit avancer jusqu'à la porte de l'avion.

- Je ne suis pas prêt, hurla Merlin, pas prêt du tout !

Mais trop tard, la porte s'ouvrait et Arthur sauta avec Merlin dans le vide.

Merlin poussa un cri effrayé et Arthur souffla à son oreille :

- Calme-toi et profite.

Au début Merlin refusa d'obéir, ferma les yeux très fort et continua à crier de peur. Puis finalement il ouvrit un œil, curieux, et il supplia Arthur :

- Ouvrez le parachute s'il vous plaît !

Il se rendit quand même compte que c'était incroyable de tomber d'aussi haut. Que ça avait quelque chose d'enivrant, de fou, surtout quand il sentait le souffle de son patron près de lui.

- Oh purée, purée, purée, bon sang, purée… On va mourir.

- On ne va pas mourir Merlin !

Merlin se demandait comment Arthur avait réussi à le convaincre d'un plan pareil… Ah oui il ne l'avait pas prévenu en fait. Il lui avait dit _« on part s'amuser »_ et avait fait monter Merlin dans un avion pour lui annoncer qu'ils allaient faire du saut en parachute, quand Merlin ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Je vous déteste, hurla Merlin.

- Et bien pas moi, répondit Arthur calmement.

Puis quelques instants plus tard il tira sur la ficelle qui déploya le parachute et ralentit leur chute.

- Maintenant profite du paysage, Merlin.

Un peu plus détendu parce que le parachute était ouvert, Merlin fit ce qu'Arthur lui dit et finalement il trouva ça plutôt cool et sympa. Il ne recommencerait jamais, même pas si on le payait pour ça, mais disons que ce n'était pas si mal. Dangereux mais beau.

Quand ils atterrirent, Merlin s'emmêla les pieds et tous les deux glissèrent et tombèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux ne se fassent mal. Arthur se retrouva simplement allongé sur Merlin en rigolant :

- Maladroit ! Se moqua Arthur alors que quelqu'un venait les aider à se relever et à se détacher.

- Imbécile, répondit Merlin avec un petit sourire.

Une fois qu'ils furent séparés, Merlin jura que plus jamais Arthur ne l'entrainerait dans ce genre d'embrouilles, reconnaissant tout de même qu'il avait apprécié l'expérience.

C'est pourquoi quelques semaines plus tard, Merlin se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas méfié quand Arthur avait dit qu'il l'emmenait à la montagne…

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit quelque chose de mignon entre ces deux là.


	22. Kilgharrah

**Titre : **Kilgharrah

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** pas grand chose

**Prompt :** Je t'aime de tout mon moi.

* * *

><p>C'était le week-end, et alors qu'il flânait dans les rues, Merlin avait trouvé un chiot abandonné dans un carton et l'avait ramené dans son appartement. Il avait rapidement acheté de quoi le nourrir et un peu de litière pour qu'il puisse faire ses besoins. Quand Freya était venue, elle avait gagatisé sur le petit animal.<p>

- C'est un bouvier bernois, avait-elle dit à Merlin qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en race de chien.

Il avait hoché la tête et Freya avait continué :

- Ce genre de chien devienne vraiment gros quand ils grandissent, il ne tiendra pas dans un appartement.

- Je vois.

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir le garder.

Merlin caressa le chien derrière les oreilles, cherchant une solution. Freya était aussi en appartement, elle ne pourrait donc pas l'adopter, Lancelot avait le même souci, sa mère aurait pu mais elle avait déjà pleins d'animaux, son oncle Gaïus était allergique. Ne restait plus que…

Arthur.

Arthur avait une immense maison, de la place, assez d'argent pour bien s'occuper du chien, un fils qui se sentait parfois seul et serait ravi d'avoir de la compagnie. Arthur était le maître idéal pour un chien. Merlin garda donc le chiot une nuit, puis le lendemain le mit dans un panier et prit le bus jusque chez Arthur.

Une fois à la villa, il sonna à la grille pour qu'on lui ouvre et fit le trajet jusqu'à la maison à pied. Déposant le chiot par terre pour qu'il se dégourdisse les pattes. Arthur l'attendait devant la porte avec Lohot. L'enfant apercevant Merlin et le chien couru vers eux :

- Merliiiiiin ! Tu as un chien maintenant ?

- Non. _Tu_ as un chien maintenant, répondit Merlin en souriant.

Lohot mit quelques secondes à comprendre puis demanda :

- C'est pour moi ?

- Oui.

Arthur s'approcha et regarda l'animal, du coup Merlin s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Enfin, si ton père est d'accord.

Lohot se jeta dans les jambes de son père :

- Dis oui papa, s'il te plait, dis oui, tu as vu il est trop mignon. Je vais l'appeler Kilgharrah.

Arthur n'avait pas vraiment le choix, son fils était trop content, il avait déjà adopté le chiot :

- D'accord, dit-il.

- Troooop cooool !

- Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'en occuper, ajouta son père.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Et Merlin va t'aider !

Lohot en fut ravis, puisqu'il adorait Merlin. Arthur demanda à son chauffeur de conduire son fils et Merlin en ville pour qu'ils puissent acheter des objets et de la nourriture pour le chien. Ils emmenèrent Kilgharrah avec eux, et le chiot suivit Lohot partout et se frotta dans les jambes de Merlin. Il était tellement adorable que plus d'une fois des gens s'arrêtèrent pour gagatiser dessus et lui offrir une caresse, devant l'air hyper fier de Lohot qui s'exclamait :

- C'est mon chien, il s'appelle Kilgharrah.

Merlin et Lohot achetèrent de la nourriture, des gamelles, un collier, une laisse – qu'ils accrochèrent à Kilgarrah pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas – des petits jouets, un panier. Ils commandèrent aussi une niche pour la mettre dans le grand jardin d'Arthur.

Tout en achetant ce qu'il fallait, Merlin donnait quelques conseils à Lohot pour s'occuper de l'animal. L'enfant écoutait sagement et enregistrait tout ce que lui expliquait l'adulte.

- Merci Merlin, lui dit-il.

Merlin ébouriffa les cheveux de Lohot, simplement content de le voir aussi heureux. Rien qu'en regardant le sourire de Lohot, Merlin savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Après avoir déambulé dans les magasins, mit les affaires dans la voiture, Merlin emmena Lohot au parc où celui-ci pu gambader à loisir avec Kilgarrah. Puis ils finirent par rentrer alors que la nuit tombait presque. Arthur invita Merlin à dîner avec eux, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Lohot se dépêcha de manger pour pouvoir donner ses croquettes au chiot – tenant à le faire lui-même. Puis quand Kilgarrah eut fini de dévorer ce qu'il avait dans sa gamelle, Lohot l'emmena dans sa chambre où il avait posé son panier. Le chiot renifla un peu tout ce qu'il avait autour de lui, tourna un moment dans son panier avant de se décider à rejoindre Lohot sur son lit. Merlin était venu lui lire une histoire pendant qu'Arthur en profitait pour travailler dans son bureau.

- Je peux garder Kilgarrah sur le lit ?

Merlin hocha la tête :

- Il est encore petit alors je pense que pour l'instant ça ne pose pas de problème, répondit-il.

Lohot sourit et serra le chiot dans ses bras, qui glapit tout content d'avoir des câlins et des caresses.

- Je crois qu'il m'aime, fit-il

- Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime, lui assura Merlin.

- Et ben moi je l'aime aussi, je l'aime de tout mon moi.

Merlin ému caressa les cheveux de l'enfant, puis commença à lire le livre qu'il avait choisi.

L'enfant et l'animal s'endormirent assez vite, au milieu de l'histoire, fatigué par la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

Merlin resta quelques minutes avec eux, puis il borda Lohot, fit une dernière gratouille au chiot, et sortit de la chambre après avoir laissé la veilleuse et éteint la lumière.

Merlin qui commençait à connaître la maison, vint frapper au bureau d'Arthur pour lui dire qu'il partait, ce dernier décida de le raccompagner en voiture et le remercia pour le chiot.

- Lohot a l'air vraiment heureux.

- Je suis content de le voir heureux, fit Merlin sincèrement. Il est un peu comme un neveu que j'aurais envie de faire sourire…

Arthur resta silencieux quelques minutes puis fit :

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, moi aussi j'ai envie de le faire sourire, mais il s'agit de mon fils.

Merlin hocha doucement la tête.

- Et je crois que Lohot te vois comme un deuxième père tu sais. Pas comme un oncle. Ajouta Arthur, l'air de rien.

Merlin déglutit tandis que les clignotants de la voiture s'allumèrent sans raison.

- Cette voiture déconne, râla Arthur.

Le changement de sujet calma Merlin et les clignotants par la même occasion. Son patron le déposa devant chez lui, le remercia encore une fois pour le chiot. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et Merlin rentra.

Freya l'attendait devant son appartement, il l'embrassa et il la fit entrer chez lui, la tête perdue ailleurs.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Bon oui je sais il ne se passe pas grand-chose (encore me direz-vous), mais j'avais envie d'écrire un truc avec chiot…


	23. Pour Lohot

**Titre : **Pour Lohot

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** pas grand chose

**Prompt :** Flâner est un luxe.

* * *

><p>Arthur avait appelé Merlin au dernier moment, le jour de son congé :<p>

- Je sais que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Merlin, qui pourtant était dans les bras d'une Freya complètement nue, avait répondu au téléphone et s'était relevé à la demande d'Arthur, s'excusant à sa… Compagne. Avec Arthur, flâner était un luxe.

- On avait prévu de passer ton seul jour de congé au lit, je me suis arrangée pour que ce soit le même jour que toi, se plaignit Freya.

- Désolé, Arthur a besoin de moi.

- Ton patron peut bien se passer de toi une journée !

Merlin était déjà entrain de se rhabiller :

- C'est pour Lohot.

Freya n'insista pas plus, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu. Merlin aurait peut-être accepté de rester s'il ne s'était agit que d'Arthur (tout étant dans le peut-être), mais pour Lohot, Merlin serait allé à l'autre bout du monde. Il embrassa rapidement sa bouche après s'être habillé à toute vitesse et prenant son sac il disparu de l'appartement et lui cria :

- Les doubles sont sur la commode.

Freya n'eut rien le temps de répondre, la porte claquait déjà. Elle soupira et se rallongea. Pour Merlin elle passait toujours _après_.

ooo

Arthur avait demandé à Merlin d'aller à l'école de Lohot pour la journée parents d'élèves. Des parents venaient visiter l'école, voir ce que les enfants faisaient. Merlin était passé prendre le caméscope d'Arthur au bureau puis était reparti dans un coup de vent. Quand il arriva à l'école, il se rendit compte que Gwen était là, elle aussi.

- Arthur a pensé que si on y allait tous les deux, on pourrait voir plus de choses.

- Je vois, fit Merlin.

- Je suis désolée, tu avais peut-être d'autres choses de prévues, tu n'es pas obligé de venir finalement.

Merlin pensa quelques secondes à Freya puis haussa les épaules :

- Non c'est bon, rien de prévu.

Lohot arriva en courant vers eux quand il les aperçu.

- Merlin, Gwen ! Dit-il en leur faisant des câlins.

Puis il attrapa la main de Merlin :

- Viendez.

Le petit entraina Merlin et Gwen dans sa classe où d'autres parents étaient là et regardaient le travail de leurs enfants. Merlin alluma le caméscope tandis que Lohot le guidait pour lui montrer les exercices qu'il faisait à l'école, ses dessins, ou ses constructions.

Fier comme Artaban l'enfant montrait ses « très bien » :

- Je suis vraiment très intelligent, disait-il, mais c'est normal puisque je suis un Pendragon !

Merlin s'amusait de ses réactions tandis que Gwen s'extasiait pour tout ce qu'il montrait. Bientôt la maitresse de Lohot vint leur parler, expliquant que Lohot était un très bon élève, peut-être qu'il avait un peu trop tendance à vouloir diriger et voulait toujours aller au tableau ou répondre aux questions, mais c'était un gamin sympathique et agréable.

Lohot avait le nez dressé vers le plafond tellement il était fier que la maîtresse fasse des compliments sur lui à Merlin et à Gwen.

Ensuite ils allèrent assister au discours du directeur, dans l'amphithéâtre. A côté de Merlin et Gwen, un couple et leur fils parlaient très fort.

- J'ai pas foutu mon fils dans cette école pour qu'il traine avec des arabes.

- Eh ! Regarde, une noire à côté, je déteste cette engeance, ça va puer, viens changeons de place.

Merlin regarda Gwen, gêné. Elle haussa les épaules et Merlin lui fit un petit sourire l'air de dire _« ces gens, ce sont eux qui devraient se cacher »_. Malheureusement pour le couple et l'enfant, ils ne purent changer de place car le discours du proviseur commença. Un long blabla sur l'école, l'avenir des enfants, sur les profs qui faisaient beaucoup de travail pour les marmots, etc. etc.

Quand il se tu enfin, il eut le droit à pleins d'applaudissements. Sauf de la part du couple et de leur fils. D'ailleurs ce dernier se tourna vers Lohot en criant :

- Eh ! T'es venu avec le pédé !

Horrifiant ses parents, qui regardèrent Merlin comme s'il était le diable lui-même.

- Une noire et un pédé, marmonna la mère, mais quelle horreur. Martin ne traine pas avec ces gens.

Lohot fronça les sourcils en colère, il lança avec énervement :

- Les pédés et les noires c'est mieux que les gens qu'ont pas de cœur et du poison dans la bouche.

Merlin attrapa Lohot dans ses bras, fit un petit sourire au couple, amusé par l'enfant qui disait des jolies vérités, puis ils s'éloignèrent avec Gwen qui interrogea Merlin :

- Pourquoi pensent-ils que tu es homosexuel ?

Merlin haussa les épaules :

- Aucune idée. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce genre de personne.

Gwen hocha la tête, d'accord avec Merlin. Celui-ci reposa Lohot sur le sol, qui rumina quelques secondes, avant de retrouver la main de Merlin :

- Viendez, je vais vous montrer le prof de théâtre !

Merlin et Gwen l'avaient déjà vu, mais de loin, sur scène, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer celui qui mettait en scène Lohot.

Le prof accueillit Gwen et Merlin avec bonhommie, c'était un homme sympathique, qui adorait les enfants et le théâtre et s'amusait beaucoup dans son travail. Passionné il parlait de son boulot les yeux brillants et Gwen et Merlin l'écoutèrent avec plaisir. Lohot était ravi de leur présenter son prof.

Finalement ce dernier demanda s'ils étaient les parents de Lohot, et tous les deux s'échangèrent un regard et firent non de la tête. Expliquant la situation au professeur. Il se tourna alors vers Lohot et fit :

- Je vois, il n'y a donc que ta maman.

Lohot pinça les lèvres quelques secondes puis finalement resserra la main de Merlin plus fort et lança :

- Non. Merlin. C'est mon papa.

Un silence pesant tomba sur le petit groupe à cet instant. Gwen regarda Lohot, puis Merlin, puis à nouveau Lohot. Merlin avait le cœur qui battait tellement vite à cause de l'émotion qu'il ne savait pas où regarder – d'autant plus que les lampadaires de la cours de l'école s'éclairaient tout à coup. Le prof de théâtre parut gêné par la situation. Seul Lohot ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Je préfère que Merlin devienne mon papa, répéta-t-il interprétant le silence des adultes comme une incompréhension de leur part.

Gwen se sentit mal, comme mise de côté. Elle était la fiancée d'Arthur, mais de toute évidence Lohot avait choisi Merlin. Le prof de théâtre se déroba en se reculant et en parlant à d'autres parents qui le sollicitaient. Merlin fini par regarder Gwen, se calmant doucement :

- Il est encore petit, murmura-t-il à son encontre, il ne comprend pas tout.

Gwen hocha la tête, fit un petit sourire, elle ne voulait pas faire la rabat joie ou gâcher la bonne ambiance. Elle fit semblant de croire ce que lui disait Merlin.

Ils restèrent encore un peu à l'école, des petits jeux avaient été organisé mais le cœur de Gwen était ailleurs. Elle regardait Merlin et Lohot et elle voyait leur relation. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir avant ?

Père et fils. C'était exactement ça.

Gwen fini par s'excuser auprès de Merlin :

- J'avais oublié que j'avais quelque chose à faire, est ce que je peux te laisser Lohot ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il.

La femme le remercia et s'enfuit presque de l'école. Merlin la regarda partir, puis recommença à s'occuper de Lohot.

Père et fils. C'était évident.

Fin.

L'autatrice : désolé pour le retard, j'ai complètement oublié vendredi de vous poster ce chapitre, et comme je suis en pleins marathon écriture j'ai pas eu le temps ensuite de vous le mettre. Mais le voilà enfin.


	24. Cachotteries

**Titre :** Cachotteries

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merlin/Freya

**Prompt :** Pour que l'orage s'annonce.

* * *

><p>Merlin était parti vite ce matin là, il s'était levé en retard, n'avait pas eu le temps de petit-déjeuner, et ensuite il eut tellement de travail, qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'apporter son déjeuner bien longtemps après midi. Son estomac criait famine et il se dit qu'il pourrait aller s'acheter un petit quelque chose, jusqu'au moment où Arthur sortit de son bureau et déposa encore tout un tas de papier.<p>

- Il y a encore tout ça à faire, Merlin, ce n'est pas le moment de bailler aux corneilles.

- Je n'ai pas encore mangé, se plaignit-il.

- Et bien mange et dépêche toi !

Merlin hocha la tête mais n'osa plus se lever du bureau pour aller s'acheter quelque chose. Il appela donc Freya, qui ne travaillait pas ce jour, pour lui demander si elle pouvait lui apporter son repas. La femme fut ravie de pouvoir rendre service, accepta avec plaisir, et lui promit de se dépêcher.

Pendant ce temps Merlin s'attaqua à la pile de papiers que lui avait laissé Arthur.

Freya fit vraiment vite. Merlin fut soulagé de voir son repas arriver, il se jeta presque sur la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement :

- Merci tu me sauves.

Freya lui sourit et regarda autour d'elle :

- Alors c'est là que tu travailles ?

- Oui c'est là.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup à faire, dit-elle en constatant la pile de papiers qui s'entassait sur le bureau de Merlin. Mon pauvre.

Elle consola Merlin en embrassant sa joue, puis à nouveau sa bouche, ils s'échangèrent un long baiser et ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Arthur sortit de son propre bureau avec d'autres papiers à remplir et à signer.

Il eut un arrêt en voyant Merlin entrain d'embrasser une femme. Les papiers lui échappèrent des mains et il ouvrit la bouche dans un _« oh »_ surpris. Merlin l'entendit et se sépara de Freya pour se tourner vers lui :

- Désolé, je me remets vite au boulot, Freya est juste venu m'apporter mon repas.

- Freya ? Demanda Arthur.

La jeune femme s'avança en souriant :

- Je suppose que vous êtes Arthur, le patron de Merlin ? Je suis Freya, sa voisine, mais aussi sa compagne.

- Sa compagne ? Interrogea Arthur comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ce mot.

- Oui. Depuis au moins… Deux mois ? C'est bien ça Merlin ?

Merlin acquiesça en silence.

- Vous êtes sa compagne depuis deux mois au moins ? Répéta Arthur.

- Oui.

Arthur hocha la tête, puis eut un sourire, serra la main de Freya, lui dit qu'il était enchanté de la rencontrer :

- Bon je vous laisse j'ai du travail, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Puis il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, sans ramasser les papiers qu'il avait fait tomber et en claquant la porte.

Merlin soupira :

- Je crois que l'orage s'annonce…

Freya ne parût pas comprendre, embrassa une dernière fois Merlin puis le laissa manger et travailler.

Merlin s'inquiétait de la réaction d'Arthur, qu'il l'ait trouvé entrain de flirter au bureau n'avait pas dut lui plaire. Est-ce qu'il allait lui faire payer ? Peut-être devrait-il aller s'excuser tout de suite. Merlin remplit encore quelques papiers pour se donner du courage, puis il se leva et frappa à la porte, entendant Arthur lancer :

- Entrez.

Merlin ouvrit et Arthur leva les yeux vers lui. Quand son patron se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Merlin ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

- Ah ! C'est toi.

- Je suis désolé, dit Merlin, je ne voulais pas flirter au bureau alors que vous m'avez donné beaucoup de travail.

Arthur pinça ses lèvres d'un air qui semblait furieux :

- Très bien, si c'est tout, tu peux disposer.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche cherchant quoi ajouter mais Arthur le coupa :

- Il te reste du travail il me semble, ce n'est pas le moment de lambiner.

Son ton était vraiment froid et Merlin n'insista pas. Il sortit du bureau, en se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué Arthur pour qu'il soit autant en colère.

Merlin se rassit et prit d'autres papiers à remplir. Quelques secondes plus tard Arthur sortait du bureau, claquait une nouvelle fois la porte et se plantait devant Merlin avec colère.

- Deux mois, lâcha-t-il avec fureur.

- Quoi ? Fit Merlin sans comprendre.

- Deux mois que tu sors avec cette femme.

- Oui et alors ? Interrogea Merlin perplexe.

- Et alors ? ET ALORS ? cria Arthur incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa colère.

Merlin se recula sur sa chaise, surprit de l'entendre crier ainsi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je pensais que nous étions amis Merlin, je croyais vraiment que nous l'étions.

- Nous le sommes.

- Et cela fait deux mois que tu sors avec cette femme sans m'en parler, comment je dois me sentir à ton avis ?

Merlin comprit alors ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je ne voulais pas vous le cacher…

- Mais tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé c'est tout.

- Tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Je te parle de tout Merlin, je te raconte tout ce que je fais avec Gwen, même nos relations sexuelles.

- Oui d'ailleurs je m'en passerais bien de ça.

- Et toi tu ne m'as rien dit, parce que tu n'y as pas pensé, fit Arthur plus calmement mais sur un ton blessé.

Merlin se sentit bête, il n'avait pas pensé à mal, il ne savait juste pas comment il aurait pu annoncer à Arthur qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important, murmura Merlin.

Arthur tiqua et fixa Merlin :

- Je ne suis donc pas important pour toi…

Merlin voulu contredire les propos d'Arthur mais ce dernier s'était déjà détourné.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Arthur, dit-il quand même.

Arthur haussa les épaules :

- Ca m'a tout l'air d'être vrai.

Puis il s'enferma à nouveau dans son bureau, laissant Merlin seul avec son travail.

Merlin n'arrivait pas à remplir les papiers. Tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu, Arthur ne pouvait tout de même pas lui en vouloir pour ça ? Ce n'était rien.

Mais en y réfléchissant, Merlin comprit qu'Arthur avait raison. Il savait beaucoup de choses sur Arthur, il connaissait son père, son fils, et même sa demi-sœur. Il connaissait les sentiments d'Arthur pour Gwen, il aurait pu parler de tous ce qu'il faisait avec elle parce qu'Arthur aimait lui en parler et demander des conseils. Arthur ne lui mentait jamais sur rien, et s'il le taquinait des fois, il restait assez honnête avec lui. Merlin savait beaucoup de choses sur sa vie, mais finalement qu'est ce qu'Arthur savait sur lui ?

Arthur avait découvert qu'il avait un meilleur ami, seulement parce que le dit meilleur ami était venu au bureau. Et qu'il sortait avec Freya, seulement parce qu'il les avait surpris. Merlin ne lui avait parlé de rien sur lui. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère, de son oncle, de sa vie en général.

Comme s'il lui cachait. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment son ami, et qu'il ne lui faisait pas tellement confiance.

Merlin comprit enfin pourquoi Arthur avait eut l'air aussi blessé. Quel idiot il avait été. Il soupira, laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Il allait devoir essayer de réparer les dégâts maintenant…

ooo

Arthur n'était pas rancunier mais il se sentait presque trahi. Merlin ne lui disait _jamais_ rien. Comme s'il n'avait pas confiance ou pire comme s'il s'en fichait complètement. _Ce n'était pas important_ pour Merlin. Il n'était pas important pour Merlin. Il ne comptait pas vraiment. Arthur se sentit soudainement très déprimé, il avait besoin de voir Gwen, de sortir avec elle, de passer du temps avec elle. Il la contacta, lui proposa de l'emmener au restaurant plus tard dans la soirée et Gwen accepta ravie.

Ils sortirent donc ensemble ce soir là – Arthur avait évité Merlin le reste de la journée. Gwen paraissait un peu ailleurs et Arthur se sentait plutôt mal de son côté. Pourtant il interrogea quand même la jeune femme :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu crois que Lohot va m'accepter comme maman ?

- J'en suis sûr, Lohot t'adore.

- Hm.

- Tu as des doutes ?

- Peut-être un peu. J'ai peur que Lohot ne m'accepte pas.

- Il me le dirait je pense. Quelque chose s'est passée ? Lohot t'as donné l'impression de ne pas t'aimer ?

- Non pas vraiment. Je pense que Lohot m'aime bien.

- Alors ?

- Alors cela ne signifie pas qu'il me voudra comme maman.

Arthur prit la main de Gwen pour essayer de la rassurer :

- La situation est un peu bizarre pour lui, mais Lohot est encore petit, il s'y fera ne t'inquiète pas.

Gwen parut hésiter quelque seconde puis fini par retrouver son sourire et hocher la tête :

- Tu as sûrement raison, merci.

Arthur caressa la main de Gwen avec son pouce :

- Tout va bien se passer.

Puis il la relâcha et tous les deux mangèrent leur repas et discutèrent d'autres choses. Mais Arthur n'était pas vraiment là. Il était loin. Il pensait à Merlin et à Freya. A leur relation. Et il se sentait triste.

ooo

Merlin comprit qu'Arthur lui en voulait vraiment puisque durant toute la semaine il l'ignora et l'évita. Il donnait son travail à quelqu'un d'autre ou chargeait une personne de lui donner les papiers que Merlin devait remplir.

Et chaque fois que Merlin s'approchait pour essayer de lui parler, Arthur prenait la fuite, sans jamais lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Chaque fois il avait un air de chien battu et blessé, et Merlin s'en voulait. Il avait fait mal à Arthur. Sans le vouloir, mais il l'avait fait quand même et Arthur n'avait plus envie de lui parler. Il s'éloignait. Il s'éloignait tellement vite que Merlin prit peur de réellement le perdre. C'était comme si Arthur coupait complètement les ponts pour être sûr de ne pas souffrir, de ne plus souffrir. Et Merlin ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'empêcher de disparaître de sa vie.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur soit uniquement son patron. Il était son ami. Son ami très spécial et un peu différent. Merlin se dit qu'il fallait qu'il le coince quelque part, qu'il l'empêche de s'enfuir, et le seul endroit auquel il pensa, furent les toilettes. Ce n'était pas glamour, c'était même totalement ridicule mais Arthur serait obligé de l'écouter.

Merlin suivit donc Arthur quand il le vit se diriger vers les toilettes, y entra derrière lui et poussa le verrou de la porte.

- Bon sang Merlin qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Arthur le regarda avec fureur et tristesse et secoua la tête :

- Je ne suis pas là pour parler…

Merlin eut un petit sourire et montra les pissotières :

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais nous allons parler quand même !

Arthur rougit et détourna les yeux, il alla se mettre plus loin mais ne s'approcha pas des urinoirs.

- S'il vous plaît écoutez-moi.

- Est-ce que tu me donnes le choix ? Demanda Arthur le dos tourné.

Merlin se dit qu'il s'en contenterait.

- Je sors avec Freya depuis deux mois, c'est ma voisine.

- Merci, mais je le sais déjà.

- Au début on ne faisait que se parler mais finalement on s'est trouvé pleins de points communs et un jour on s'est embrassé et … Voilà.

- C'est un peu tard pour les confidences.

- Je…

- C'est inutile Merlin, tu n'es pas obligé de me parler si tu n'en as pas envie.

- Mais…

- Je pensais que nous étions amis voilà tout, je me suis peut-être trompé sur le sens de ce mot.

- Non…

Arthur se fâcha et se tourna enfin vers lui :

- Non ? Vraiment ? Je ne me suis pas trompé mais tu ne me dis rien et surtout pas les choses importantes !

- Je suis désolé…

- Ca ne suffit pas Merlin, d'être désolé.

- On a couché ensemble.

Arthur leva les bras en l'air, pleins de colère :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire. Je m'en fiche maintenant. Je m'en fiche. C'est trop tard.

Merlin baissa la tête.

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Oui…

- Alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille et va travailler, je t'ai laissé assez de papier pour t'occuper non ? Je ne veux plus te voir flâner comme ça. Je te rappelle que tu es mon employé.

Ca sonnait tellement définitif que Merlin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux :

- Oui…

- Bien, fit Arthur, alors au boulot !

Merlin sortit des toilettes, le cœur brisé, et se dirigea vers son bureau pour travailler, s'enterrer sous le travail, oublier.

Arthur s'appuya sur un lavabo, horriblement déprimé. Il avait été en colère, il était toujours énervé, mais il était entrain de réellement perdre Merlin et cela le blessait tellement.

Il repensait aux sourires de Merlin, il repensait à sa façon d'être avec Lohot, à toutes les fois où il avait regardé Merlin de près ou de loin avec ce quelque chose dans le regard. Arthur avait l'impression d'avoir un film dans sa tête sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Merlin. Des moments qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre de côté, ni oublier. Et surtout il n'avait pas envie de perdre Merlin. Il soupira, se calma, puis sortit des toilettes pour se diriger vers le bureau du brun.

Une fois devant lui il prit son bras et le força à se lever :

- Est-ce que tu as autre chose à me dire ? Est-ce que tu as oublié de me parler de quelque chose d'important ?

Merlin sembla réfléchir, vraiment, puis fini par dire :

- Ma mère s'appelle Hunith. Mon père a disparu. Mon oncle se nomme Gaïus. Je suis maudit. Et vous êtes le seul à ne pas m'avoir renvoyé pour cela.

- Comment ça maudit ? Demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas important n'est ce pas ? Je ne suis que votre employé. Murmura Merlin la tête baissée.

Arthur lui donna une claque derrière la tête, puis prit son menton entre ses doigts pour forcer Merlin à le regarder :

- Je te pardonne d'accord ? Mais si on est ami, j'aimerais que tu me parles plus de toi.

Merlin hocha doucement la tête, pas très sûr de lui.

- Bien. Fit Arthur.

Puis il donna une grande tape dans le dos de Merlin avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes important pour moi, bafouilla Merlin.

Et Arthur sourit.

- Tu es important pour moi aussi, c'est pour ça que j'étais aussi en colère. Je me suis senti bête que tu ne me dises même pas ce genre de chose.

- Je comprends, je suis désolé.

Le blond le serra plus longtemps qu'il n'était sans doute nécessaire, puis il fini par le relâcher et lui sourit :

- Très bien, je déteste quand on se dispute.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors essayons de ne plus nous disputer.

Merlin hocha la tête, puis Arthur toussota et montra le bureau de Merlin :

- Bien il te reste encore beaucoup de travail ! Donc …

- Je vais m'y remettre.

- Très bien.

Arthur lui sourit, tapota son épaule, puis alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Merlin s'assit, regarda tout le travail qui lui restait à faire, mais eut un petit sourire content et s'y remit.

ooo

Le soir, Merlin appela Lancelot pour lui parler de Freya. Il ne l'avait pas mit au courant non plus et avait compris que cela aurait pu être mal pris…

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà vous l'attendiez, la réaction d'Arthur pour la relation de Merlin et de Freya. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


	25. Hunith

**Titre :** Hunith

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** pas dans ce chapitre, pas trop

**Prompt :** J'ai l'estomac vide alors j'ai un peu faim.

* * *

><p>Merlin avait insisté pour l'emmener quelque part sans lui dire où. Arthur était curieux et l'avait suivi. Il avait laissé son fils avec sa nounou, et avait accepté que Merlin prenne sa voiture et soit son chauffeur. Durant le trajet il avait demandé plusieurs fois à son employé où ils allaient, mais Merlin n'avait jamais répondu et toujours changé de sujet.<p>

Merlin avait longuement réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Arthur, à leur dispute, au fait qu'il ne lui parlait pas de lui. Il voulait lui montrer sa bonne volonté, lui prouver qu'il tenait à lui, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait eu cette idée.

Sur le coup cela lui avait paru une bonne idée, mais plus il approchait de l'endroit où il conduisait son patron, plus Merlin stressait. Et si Arthur trouvait cela ridicule ? Et s'il se moquait de lui ?

- Alors, où va-t-on ? Redemanda Arthur.

- On arrive bientôt, répondit simplement Merlin.

Ils traversèrent des grands champs et arrivèrent dans un tout petit village qui semblait perdu au milieu de nul part.

- Est-ce que tu essaies de me perdre pour me tuer et te débarrasser de moi discrètement ? Plaisanta Arthur.

- Mince vous m'avez percé à jour ! Sourit Merlin en ralentissant près d'une petite maison en brique, vieille mais en assez bon état tout de même, et pleine de charme avec ses fleurs aux fenêtres et ses volets en bois délavés.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Arthur.

Merlin ne répondit rien et se gara. Une femme sortit de la maison.

- Qui est-ce ? Insista Arthur.

Son employé descendit du véhicule sans rien dire, et la femme se jeta dans ses bras et ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre.

- Comment tu vas Merlin ?

- Bien et toi, maman ?

- Bien. Qui donc est ton ami ? Interrogea la femme en regardant Arthur s'extirper de la voiture.

Merlin se tourna vers Arthur :

- Maman, voici Arthur mon patron, Arthur je vous présente ma mère, Hunith.

Arthur se montra poli et galant :

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, lui dit-il après une courbette et un long sourire.

Hunith le lui rendit :

- Enchanté de même, répondit-elle.

Puis elle les invita à rentrer. L'intérieur de la maison était plutôt cosy, simple, mais chaleureux. On sentait qu'Hunith était loin d'être riche mais on se sentait bien dans sa maison. D'autant plus qu'elle avait des chats qui peuplaient l'endroit, ainsi que deux chiens, l'un dormait dans un coin, l'autre suivait Hunith partout. Quand Arthur s'assit, un des chats vint se mettre sur ses genoux et ronronna gentiment – rien à voir avec la sale bête de Morgana.

- Merlin, tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu venais, je n'ai rien préparé.

- Pas grave maman.

- Merlin a raison, inutile de vous embêter, renchérit Arthur.

Mais Hunith tenait à faire quelque chose, elle leur cuisina donc des pancakes et leur prépara un café.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, dit Arthur finalement en la regardant faire, j'ai l'estomac vide alors j'ai un peu faim.

Tout en cuisinant, Unith demanda des nouvelles sur la vie de son fils, son travail, et en interrogeant un peu Arthur sur lui-même. Unith était douce, gentille, et surtout elle paraissait fière de son fils et de tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Elle était également à l'écoute d'Arthur, elle s'intéressait réellement à ce qu'on lui racontait, ne se contentait pas de faire semblant et posait des questions très précises.

Arthur lui parla de Lohot, et Merlin fut ravi d'aborder ce sujet et de discuter de l'enfant. Intrigant Hunith qui leur servit les pancakes.

- Lohot ressemble vraiment à Arthur, dit Merlin, mais il est tellement mignon aussi.

Et on sentait dans sa façon de parler de l'enfant qu'il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

- Cela te donne envie d'avoir des enfants ? Demanda sa mère

- Oui bien sûr. Mais même si j'ai des enfants j'espère que je pourrai toujours voir Lohot.

Arthur lui sourit :

- Bien entendu, Lohot serait triste de ne plus te voir. Il t'adore, il parle tout le temps de toi. Parfois on dirait que c'est toi qui l'a fait et pas moi.

Merlin rougit et décida de s'occuper de ses pancakes. Hunith ne ratait pas une miette de ce spectacle qu'elle trouvait à la fois mignon et attendrissant.

- Vous avez donc une femme, Arthur ?

- Non. Elle est partie à la naissance de Lohot, nous n'étions pas mariés.

- Oh ! Pardonnez mon indiscrétion.

- Aucun problème, c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui je suis fiancée à une autre femme et je vais refaire ma vie.

Unith lui sourit, mais n'osa pas en demander plus. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer inquisitrice. Cela ne dérangeait pas Arthur d'en parler alors il continua :

- C'est une femme qui travaille dans mon entreprise comme femme de ménage, elle s'appelle Guenièvre et elle est ravissante. Je pense que cette fois-ci je ne me suis pas trompée en la choisissant.

- Ils font un très beau couple, acquiesça Merlin.

- Je vois, fit Hunith, c'est une bonne chose pour vous Arthur. J'espère que votre fils le prend bien, cela peut être difficile parfois pour les enfants.

- Lohot est très attaché à Gwen. Affirma Arthur.

Merlin acquiesça en silence, parce qu'il avait la bouche pleine. Hunith resservit son fils qui paraissait se régaler et lui demanda s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Merlin regarda sa mère et Arthur puis avala :

- Oui. Dit-il.

- Ta mère n'est pas au courant ? S'étonna Arthur.

Hunith sourit :

- Il ne me parle jamais de ses amours.

- Elle s'appelle Freya, fit Merlin timidement. On est voisin et… Ca c'est fait comme ça, je ne sais pas trop.

- Je serais ravie de la rencontrer, fit sa mère.

- Hm oui, on verra, répondit Merlin qui ne semblait pas tellement charmé par l'idée.

Hunith s'amusa et le taquina :

- Est-ce que tu aurais honte de ta vieille mère ?

- Pas du tout, marmonna Merlin, mais je ne vais pas te présenter toutes mes copines.

- Il faudra bien que je la rencontre si c'est sérieux entre vous, insista Hunith.

- D'accord, tu la rencontreras si ça devient vraiment sérieux entre nous.

Arthur écoutait et fut surpris par les paroles de Merlin :

- Ce n'est pas sérieux entre vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Merlin haussa les épaules :

- Si je crois, je ne sais pas. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que nous sommes ensemble.

- Mais tu l'aimes ? Insista Arthur.

- Oui. Je crois.

Puis il échappa aux questions en prenant un autre bout de pancake. Il était attaché à Freya, ils s'entendaient bien, ils couchaient ensemble et leur relation était tendre et douce. Seulement il ne se sentait pas prêt à la présenter à sa mère. C'était trop tôt, pas assez certain. Pour lui sa mère ne devait connaître que la bonne, celle avait qui il ferait sa vie, celle qui compterait vraiment, et rien ne disait que c'était Freya.

Ils continuèrent de se régaler et de discuter, Hunith insista pour les resservir plusieurs fois et Merlin finit par supplier en se tenant le ventre :

- Arrête maman, j'ai déjà trop mangé.

Arthur n'osa pas refuser mais au bout d'un moment Merlin le fit pour lui :

- Tu es entrain de le gaver et il est trop poli pour s'arrêter !

Hunith cessa donc de leur donner des pancakes, et leur servit simplement un dernier café. Puis elle les laissa seul un instant pour nourrir ses animaux. Merlin se leva pour l'aider, laissant Arthur digérer un peu tout ce qu'il avait mangé.

- Ton ami est très aimable, fit Hunith discrètement à son fils.

- Ca dépend des fois, répondit sincèrement Merlin.

- Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

La lumière au dessus d'eux se mit à clignoter et Hunith donna une gentille tape sur la joue de son fils :

- Et il semblerait que tu l'aimes beaucoup toi aussi. Ajouta-t-elle en servant des croquettes pour les chats.

Merlin préféra ne pas répondre et donna de l'eau pour les animaux.

Puis ils rejoignirent Arthur et tous les trois discutèrent de sujets et d'autres, sans grande importance, mais ce fut un moment plutôt agréable. Alors que le soir tombait, Merlin dit qu'il était temps de partir. Lohot devait attendre son père et Hunith ne voulu pas les retenir plus longtemps. Elle embrassa son fils sur les deux joues, puis fit de même avec Arthur :

- Je suis très heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance, lui glissa-t-elle et se permit d'ajouter, prenez soin de mon fils.

Arthur acquiesça en souriant, lui dit qu'il avait été très content de la rencontrer aussi, puis il alla rejoindre Merlin qui attendait devant la voiture. Après un dernier signe de la main, les deux hommes montèrent dans le véhicule. Merlin était à nouveau au volant puisqu'il était celui qui connaissait le mieux le chemin.

- Ta mère est vraiment une bonne personne, je sais maintenant de qui tu tiens. Enonça Arthur.

Merlin inspira un bon coup, essayant de rester calme. Il ne voulait pas que la voiture tombe en panne à cause de lui.

- Je voulais vous la présenter, parce que nous sommes amis, expliqua Merlin, nous sommes des véritables amis.

- Je comprends, répondit Arthur très touché. J'en suis heureux.

Merlin lâcha la route des yeux quelques secondes pour regarder Arthur qui lui souriait.

- Je suis content aussi, marmonna-t-il.

Puis il regarda de nouveau devant lui, afin de ne pas rater les possibles obstacles. Afin de ne plus voir les yeux bleus d'Arthur qui pétillait de joie.

Afin de se calmer, et que ces maudits phares se rallument…

Fin.

L'autatrice : Et voilà c'était la rencontre avec la mère, je trouve ça tellement important, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'avais déjà trouvé que l'épisode de rencontre dans la série (la saison 1) était carrément slash.


	26. L'orage

**Titre :** L'orage

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** un peu de Merthur ?

**Prompt :** Le ciel est bas.

* * *

><p>Merlin, Arthur et Lohot étaient sortis tous les trois au parc. Arthur pour passer du temps avec son fils, Merlin parce que Lohot l'avait réclamé – et que bien entendu il avait accepté de venir, sacrifiant une nouvelle fois un de ses rendez-vous avec Freya. Lohot avait emmené Kilgharrah et s'amusait à lui lancer un bâton que le chien était ravi d'aller chercher et de ramener. L'animal avait déjà commencé à grandir et on voyait qu'il allait devenir immense. Merlin ne regrettait pas de ne pas l'avoir gardé, il se serait sentit à l'étroit dans son minuscule appartement.<p>

Arthur et Merlin lançaient de temps à autre le bâton pour Kilgharrah et discutaient en surveillant Lohot et le chien. Puis d'immenses nuages noirs avaient soudainement envahis le ciel, qui était encore bleu quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Le ciel est bas, fit remarquer Merlin, il va y avoir de l'orage.

Il allait proposer qu'ils aillent se mettre à l'abri au moment où le ciel s'effondra sur eux dans une pluie torrentielle aussi violente que soudaine. Kilgharrah aboya mécontent et Arthur attrapa son collier et rattacha sa laisse avant que le chien n'ait l'idée de s'enfuir. Merlin choppa la main de Lohot et tous ensemble ils s'enfuirent jusqu'à la voiture garée un peu plus loin.

Arthur décida d'aller chez Merlin c'était moins loin et ils étaient tellement trempés, que n'importe quel endroit chaud leur conviendraient. C'est ainsi qu'ils grimpèrent jusqu'au petit appartement de Merlin pour se sécher vite fait.

Merlin alla chercher des grandes serviettes dans sa salle de bain et les donna à Arthur et Lohot. Même le chien eut la sienne et alla se coucher dans un coin. Lohot pas du tout pudique se retrouva vite tout nu et s'essuya complètement puis s'enroula dans sa serviette. Ensuite il s'assit sur le canapé et réclama un chocolat chaud. Arthur, se déshabilla aussi mais garda son boxer et passa sa serviette autour de lui. Il s'assit à côté de son fils et demanda un café. Merlin bien plus pudique se cacha dans sa chambre pour se sécher et se changer, puis prépara un chocolat et deux cafés. Il prépara même un bol avec de l'eau pour le chien.

- Tu triches, râla Arthur.

- Comment ça ?

- On est tout déshabillé et toi on n'a même pas vu un bout de ta peau.

Merlin se contenta de rougir et de rester silencieux.

- Moi ça me dérange pas d'être tout nu, fit remarquer Lohot.

L'homme servit les boissons en souriant à Lohot. Arthur le fixait l'air grognon :

- Vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir parce que je suis pudique tout de même ? Demanda-t-il en ramassant les habits de l'enfant et du père pour les étendre afin qu'ils sèchent.

- Non, mais ça ne me semble pas juste, c'est tout.

Merlin haussa les épaules n'ayant pas envie de discuter de ça. Il s'assit à côté de Lohot, l'enfant se retrouvant entre les deux adultes, et commença à boire son café. Quand Lohot éternua, il se releva et alla lui chercher un gros pull pour lui enfiler :

- Il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid.

- Merci Merlin, sourit le petit pour qui le pull servait plutôt d'immense chemise de nuit.

Arthur bouda :

- Moi aussi je veux un pull.

Merlin alla lui chercher le pull le plus large qu'il trouva et lui passa. Arthur retrouve la sourire et l'enfila, casant son nez dans le col.

Et alors que Merlin avait un adulte recroquevillé sur son canapé, le nez dans un de ses pulls et les jambes nues, et un enfant sans culotte mais avec un pull tellement large pour lui que ça cachait tout son petit corps, Freya entra dans l'appartement :

- Merlin tu es là ? J'ai entendu du bruit alors je me suis dis que tu étais rentré.

Elle fit un arrêt en voyant le tableau et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle s'était trompée d'appartement.

- Euh… Bonjour, fit-elle en reconnaissant le patron de Merlin.

- Bonjour, répondit simplement Arthur.

Merlin expliqua la situation avant qu'elle ne se pose des questions et elle lui sourit et embrassa sa bouche faisant hurler Lohot. Merlin sursauta :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lohot ?

- C'est qui elle ? Demanda l'enfant l'air pas content du tout.

Freya se présenta :

- Bonjour, je suis Freya, la voisine et la compagne de Merlin et toi tu dois être Lohot, Merlin m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Lohot lui tira la langue :

- T'es moche d'abord alors me cause pas vieille madame.

Arthur avait conscience qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose à son fils, le disputer, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Merlin se grata le crâne gêné :

- Voyons Lohot, sois gentil.

Lohot fit une grimace et serra ses bras pour bouder pas content. Merlin prit la main de Freya :

- Désolé, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, il est gentil. Mais là il a prit la pluie alors monsieur est grognon.

- J'suis pas grognon, grogna Lohot, mais elle je l'aime pas !

Freya fronça les sourcils :

- Je vais te laisser, je vois que je gêne, et elle fit demi-tour pour quitter l'appartement.

Merlin la rattrapa dans le couloir avant qu'elle rentre chez elle.

- Excuse-le, c'est qu'un gosse, il a que six ans.

- Et apparemment je ne lui plais pas.

- Ne sois pas bête, il ne te connaît même pas, il est un peu grognon aujourd'hui comme je te l'ai dis, c'est tout.

Freya plissa les lèvres, vexée quand même. Merlin l'embrassa pour la consoler :

- C'est qu'un enfant, insista-t-il.

- Hm, peut-être, bon rejoins-les puisqu'ils sont là, je rentre.

Merlin prit sa main :

- On se voit plus tard ?

- J'ai pas envie, j'ai des trucs à faire plus tard, désolé.

Merlin fut attristé mais n'insista pas et Freya rentra chez elle, tandis qu'il rejoignait Lohot et Arthur. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant l'enfant :

- Tu n'as pas été gentil Lohot, Freya est très triste.

- M'en fiche, je l'aime pas !

- Mais moi je l'aime.

Lohot se mit à bouder et Arthur sembla ne plus vouloir dire un seul mot. Merlin se demandait ce qui leur arrivait, Lohot ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça, et son père ne paraissait pas vouloir le réprimander. Seul Kilgharrah avait l'air de bonne humeur, il tournait dans les jambes de Merlin en aboyant tout content. Merlin se baissa pour le gratouiller derrière les oreilles, rendant le chien heureux.

Lohot au bout d'un moment oublia de bouder et s'approcha de Kilgharrah pour le caresser aussi. Arthur resta sur le canapé, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés, il observait son fils, son chien et Merlin.

- Tu vas nous laisser ? Demanda Lohot avec une petite voix à Merlin.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu aimes Freya.

- Mais je ne vais pas te laisser Lohot, même si j'aime quelqu'un, cela ne change rien. Je serai toujours là pour toi, si tu le veux.

Lohot hocha la tête :

- Moi je veux pas que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux que tu sois mon papa.

Arthur eut un petit sourire malgré lui, attendrit par son fils qui aimait Merlin, laissant ce dernier se débrouiller avec Lohot.

- Tu peux me voir comme ton papa, si tu veux et si ton vrai papa est d'accord. Même si j'aime Freya.

- Mouais.

- Mais si. Lohot je te jure que je ne t'abandonnerai pas comme ça.

- Tu jures et tu craches ?

- Oui.

- Et toi tu tiens tes promesses hein ?

- Oui.

Lohot serra ses bras autour du cou de Merlin qui se tenait à genoux pour caresser Kilgharrah.

- Je t'aime Merlin, fit-il.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Lohot.

L'enfant sourit.

Kilgharrah jappa à cet instant et Merlin rit en ébouriffant ses poils :

- Oui toi aussi je t'aime, Kilgharrah !

Arthur regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sur lui, là maintenant, pour immortaliser ce moment.

Merlin invita l'enfant et son père à rester pour le dîner, il prépara des frites pour faire plaisir à Lohot, mais Arthur sembla tout aussi content de ça, et lâcha sa fourchette pour manger avec les doigts. Tous s'amusèrent bien, discutèrent et rirent, même le chien aboyait comme s'il voulait donner son avis. Ce fut une belle soirée, un bon dîner.

Leurs vêtements enfin secs, Arthur se rhabilla, et Lohot remit sa culotte et son pantalon, refusant de rendre son pull à Merlin :

- Non ! Tu me le prêtes ? S'il te plaît Merlin ! Je l'aime bien.

Arthur garda lui aussi le pull de Merlin et quand celui-ci lui en demanda la raison, son patron s'amusa à répondre comme Lohot :

- Tu me le prêtes ? S'il te plaît Merlin ! Je l'aime bien.

Merlin éclata de rire et se dit qu'il pouvait bien sacrifier deux pulls pendant quelques temps. Lohot, Arthur et leur chien quittèrent finalement l'appartement, et ce dernier parut bien immense, vide et triste à Merlin quand il referma la porte et se retrouva seul.

Il espéra qu'Arthur et son fils reviendraient encore.

Souvent.

Fin.

L'autatrice : les choses continuent d'évoluer, on approche bientôt de la fin (ou pas).


	27. Double rendez-vous

**Titre :** Double rendez-vous.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merlin/Freya Arthur/Gwen

**Prompt :** Tu es adorable, j'ai envie de te croquer tout cru.

* * *

><p>L'idée était venue de Merlin, une idée un peu idiote peut-être, qu'il avait sortit un peu sans y penser, la tête ailleurs. Il regrettait parfois de ne pas tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche. C'est pour cette raison qu'entre deux papiers à remplir, à signer et des coups de téléphone à passer il avait proposé à son patron :<p>

- Et si on organisait un double rendez-vous ?

Il avait déjà vu les couples d'amis se rassembler, manger ensemble, partager un bon moment, alors pourquoi pas eux ? Merlin s'était dit ça comme ça, que ce serait amusant, sympa, et il avait demandé quand il avait vu Arthur, avant que l'idée ne lui échappe, avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Il aurait peut-être dû se laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, de se dire que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, que les rendez vous devaient se faire à deux, pas à quatre.

Mais c'était trop tard il avait proposé, et Arthur avait demandé :

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas, on pourrait sortir tous les quatre, vous avec Gwen, moi avec Freya, ça pourrait être bien non ?

Arthur n'avait pas repoussé l'idée, il avait trouvé ça bien, il devait seulement trouver un moment pour se libérer, demander à Gwen ce qu'elle en pensait. Merlin devait de son côté en parler à Freya. Peut-être que les femmes diraient non.

Elles dirent oui, elles furent même ravies de cette idée, elles la trouvaient super. En plus Guenièvre appréciait Merlin et elle était curieuse de rencontrer Freya.

C'est ainsi que les deux couples se rencontrèrent pour aller au cinéma puis au restaurant, ensemble.

Les deux femmes s'entendirent tout de suite comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Gwen, sur le chemin, parlait de son futur mariage et Freya lui donnait des idées de décorations, ou d'activités marrantes. Ensuite Freya discuta de libido et Merlin eut envie de creuser un trou pour sauter dedans et disparaître, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient soudainement obligé de parler de mariage et surtout de cul. Arthur était très calme et paraissait amusé. Il semblait satisfait de voir que les deux femmes s'entendaient bien.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma et regardèrent ce qu'il proposait. Freya et Gwen n'étaient pas d'accord sur le film à aller voir, l'une voulait une histoire romantique – après tout ils sortaient en couple, l'autre privilégiait le film d'actions. Merlin ne su jamais pourquoi elles tranchèrent en décidant d'aller voir le dernier film d'horreur à la mode. Peut-être pour réaliser le cliché de la jeune femme qui a peur et se cramponne à son copain.

Seulement plutôt que de simuler la peur, elles eurent toutes deux une crise de fou rire en voyant Merlin se cramponner à son siège et pousser un cri à un moment du film. Certes, il était réellement flippant et même elles-même au début ne faisaient pas les fières, mais Merlin était tellement drôle qu'elles ne purent que rire et rire encore. Arthur posa une main sur l'épaule de son employé et lui fit un petit sourire :

- Tu veux sortir ? Murmura-t-il.

Merlin hocha la tête, et tous quatre quittèrent la salle sans jamais savoir le fin mot de l'affaire sur ce film.

Ensuite ils se baladèrent dans le parc, Merlin tenait la main de Freya, Arthur celle de Gwen, et ils discutaient chacun dans leur coin. Freya racontait à Merlin quelque chose sur son boulot, Gwen parlait à Arthur de Lohot. Et quand il entendit le prénom de l'enfant, Merlin arrêta d'écouter sa compagne. Il voulait savoir comment se portait le fils de son patron.

- Lohot ne m'aime pas beaucoup, fit remarquer Freya.

Et Gwen essaya de la rassurer :

- Il n'a que six ans, il faut lui laisser le temps de te connaître.

- Il t'aime bien toi ? Interrogea Freya.

- Il l'adore, répondit Arthur à la place de Gwen.

Et sa fiancée ne fit pas remarquer que c'était vrai, que Lohot l'adorait, mais qu'il préférait Merlin.

- Il m'adore, se contenta-t-elle de répéter.

- Et bien pas moi, râla Freya.

Merlin resta silencieux et songea à Lohot, qui voulait qu'il soit son autre papa. Et cela le fit sourire bêtement, mais il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça devant Freya et Gwen.

Les sujets changèrent, Gwen et Freya commencèrent à marcher l'une à côté de l'autre pour se parler de leurs travails respectifs, et Arthur resta à côté de Merlin :

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des films d'horreur. Dit-il en souriant avec arrogance.

- Ne vous moquez pas, celui-ci était particulièrement terrible.

- Tu aurais dû le dire que tu n'aimais pas vraiment ça.

- Je voulais faire plaisir à Freya.

Arthur haussa les épaules :

- Je comprends. Mais si tu laisses Freya choisir tout le temps pour toi, tu en auras vite marre.

Merlin ne trouva rien à répondre.

Tous ensemble ils décidèrent d'aller au restaurant, chaque couple d'un côté de table. Le repas avait bien commencé, tout le monde discutait, un peu fort, les rires fusèrent surtout de la part de Freya et de Gwen qui s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et se racontaient des anecdotes sur leur vie, leur ex, leurs années adolescentes. Arthur et Merlin écoutaient beaucoup, parfois participaient un peu. Mais ne causaient pas de leurs ex, encore moins de leurs années lycées, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi en dire, ou c'était peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément envie de raconter ces choses là, à Gwen et à Freya. Arthr et Merlin finirent par se regarder l'un, l'autre, et discuter entre eux, sans tout a fait se rendre compte qu'ils s'excluaient eux-mêmes de la conversation que les deux femmes avaient.

Merlin était tellement ailleurs, qu'il sursauta quand Freya l'entoura de ses bras et embrassa son oreille :

- Tu es tellement adorable, murmura-t-elle, j'ai envie de te croquer tout cru.

Merlin rougit assez gêné, il était pudique et il préférait les déclarations en privée, surtout celles qui contenaient des sous entendus sexuels. Il espérait que Gwen et Arthur n'avaient pas entendu. Mais au vu du sourire de Guenièvre et de la tête de son patron, il était persuadé du contraire. Heureusement aucun des deux ne firent de remarques.

La suite du repas tourna à la catastrophe et Merlin se jura de ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais proposer des rendez-vous entre couples. Freya se permit de poser sa main sur sa cuisse et fit la moue quand il la repoussa. Il se força à sourire devant son regard qui lançait des éclairs, il aurait voulu lui expliquer que ses gestes étaient déplacés, qu'ils étaient en public, mais il était difficile de parler de ça devant Arthur et Gwen. D'autant plus que ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille. Aucun des deux n'avait – semble-t-il – besoin d'afficher leur amour, de s'embrasser sans arrêt, de se toucher.

Mais Freya avait envie qu'on sache qu'elle était avec Merlin, le rendant de plus en plus timide et mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment Arthur voulu venir à son secours :

- Tu pourrais peut-être manger ton assiette au lieu d'embrasser toutes les quinze secondes la joue de Merlin ? On a comprit que vous étiez en couple.

Cela avait énervé Freya qui avait fusillé Arthur des yeux. Le reste du repas elle s'était montrée froide et sarcastique avec l'homme blond et Merlin avait eu l'impression d'être assit le cul entre deux chaises, ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi dire. Il aurait voulu être ailleurs avec Freya, loin d'Arthur et de Gwen. Ou bien seul avec eux, sans sa compagne, quitte à tenir le violon.

Il fini par se lever pour aller aux toilettes – même si ce n'était qu'une excuse pour échapper à ce désastre. Freya le rejoignit avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte et s'énerva contre lui :

- Merlin, tu n'es pas très sympa, on dirait que tu as honte de moi.

- Je n'ai pas honte de toi, murmura Merlin.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me repousser, pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Arthur de se mêler de ses affaires ?

- Parce qu'il a raison. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'on soit collé l'un contre l'autre n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que si, on est un couple je te rappelle.

- Gwen et Arthur aussi et ils ne sont pas scotchés.

Freya soupira et fini par acquiescer :

- Gwen est sans doute plus patiente que moi. Désolé.

Merlin l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche :

- Je te pardonne, t'inquiète pas. Je suis simplement un peu timide, tu sais.

Freya lui fit un petit sourire puis prit sa main :

- On retourne à table ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

Au dessert tout redevint normal, Freya et Gwen s'amusèrent, Merlin et Arthur écoutèrent. Pour autant, Merlin fut soulagé quand ils décidèrent de se séparer. Surtout à cause du regard de son patron pour Freya, comme s'il avait un peu pitié d'elle.

Gwen et Freya s'échangèrent leur numéro, se promirent de se revoir, se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis les deux couples partirent chacun de leur côté.

Depuis, chaque fois que Freya – ou n'importe qui d'autre - lui parlait d'une sortie à quatre, Merlin avait toujours une bonne excuse pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais…

Fin.

L'autatrice : désolé désolé et encore désolé pour le retard de plus d'une semaine. Je suis tombée dans supernatural et j'ai maté tous les épisodes, oubliant un peu cette fic pendant un moment. En plus ce chapitre m'énervait et j'hésitais à le poster. J'espère que vous l'apprécierai même si j'ai fais de Freya une fille un peu chiante.


	28. La demande

**Titre :** La demande

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** un peu de Merthur

**Prompt :** Oh mon dieu, une invasion de kilt !.

* * *

><p>Arthur et Gwen décidèrent enfin d'une date pour leur mariage. Au milieu de l'automne. Tout le monde se mariait en été, et en été il faisait trop chaud. Le soleil c'était bien, mais la pluie ça avait son charme. Ca avait amusé Gwen d'imaginer qu'ils se feraient tous saucés et qu'ils se retrouveraient tous en sous vêtement dans la salle des fêtes ensuite. Arthur lui-même aimait l'idée. Et sinon qu'est ce qu'ils risquaient ? Qu'il y ait du soleil ? Un peu de vent ? C'était une bonne chose et ils étaient sûrs que ce serait un beau mariage.<p>

Merlin en avait parlé à Freya, et elle l'avait regardé comme si elle espérait qu'il lui passe aussi la bague au doigt. Merlin fit celui qui n'avait rien vu, il n'était pas prêt, pas tout de suite. Il voulait être sûr de lui et pour l'instant il n'était sûr de rien. Alors quand elle lui avait fait des yeux de merlans frits, il avait changé de sujet en s'écriant :

- Oh mon dieu, une invasion de kilt !

Et effectivement, à la télé passait une fanfare d'homme en kilt. Freya en oubliant cette idée de mariage, elle fantasmait sur les kilts et Merlin en fut soulagé.

Arthur invita Merlin à dîner, il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Merlin se doutait à peu près de ce que c'était mais attendit que son patron en parle. Or durant tout le repas il parla de tout sauf de ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Au dessert c'est Merlin qui essaya de le mettre sur la piste :

- Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

- Est-ce que je fais bien ?

- Comment ça, est-ce que vous faites bien ?

- Est-ce que je devrais me marier avec Guenièvre, Merlin ?

Merlin le regarda en soulevant un sourcil surpris :

- Vous avez des doutes ?

- J'ai des doutes, répéta Arthur. J'ai des millions de doutes.

- Lesquels par exemple ? Interrogea Merlin.

- Est-ce que Guenièvre est la bonne ? Cette fois-ci est ce que je ne me trompe pas ? Comment est ce qu'on sait qu'on fait le bon choix ? Comment savoir que ça va durer ? Je ne veux pas que mon fils voit défiler une centaine de femmes, j'en veux juste une et comment savoir que c'est elle ?

Merlin laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté et lui fit un petit sourire :

- C'est facile. Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

Arthur hocha doucement la tête comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question.

- Je crois que je l'aime.

- Est-ce que vous avez envie d'être avec elle ?

- Oui.

- Vous voulez vieillir avec elle ?

- Il me semble que oui.

- Vous êtes bien avec elle ?

- Oui.

- Alors allez-y, épousez là, tout ira bien. Vous y avez longuement réfléchis, c'est normal d'avoir des doutes, mais je suis sûr que vous serez très heureux ensemble.

Arthur fixa longuement Merlin comme s'il cherchait à le sonder, puis il retrouva le sourire :

- D'accord, tu as raison. Sans doute. J'espère.

Puis il changea de sujet :

- Je n'étais pas là pour t'embêter avec mes doutes. En fait je voulais te demander quelque chose de très important.

Merlin acquiesça et Arthur se lança :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais être mon témoin ?

Merlin qui savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait lui demander ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

- Bien sûr.

Arthur posa sa main sur son poignet :

- Merci. Je ne voyais que toi pour être mon témoin.

- Je suis le choix obligatoire alors ?

- Tu es le choix évident.

Les lumières du restaurant baissèrent toutes en même temps, donnant un effet tamisé à la pièce. Arthur relâcha Merlin, ne fit guère attention au phénomène, et mangea tranquillement son dessert. Merlin planta sa cuillère dans sa glace et mit longtemps à se calmer, sans savoir exactement ce qui le mettait dans un tel état. Il était sans doute tout simplement heureux d'être le témoin d'Arthur. Rien d'autre.

Plus tard, Arthur raccompagna Merlin jusque chez lui, comme cela arrivait souvent.

- Tu devrais t'offrir une voiture, lui conseilla Arthur.

- Et pourquoi faire puisque j'ai la votre ? Le taquina Merlin.

La taquinerie contenait beaucoup de vérités, s'il avait possédé un véhicule, il n'aurait plus passé autant de temps sur le siège passager d'Arthur. Et il avait dans l'idée que cela lui manquerait, comme une habitude qu'on a prise et qu'on n'avait pas envie de changer. Arthur lui fit un sourire en coin, se gara et se pencha vers Merlin pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Ils s'échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Merlin ouvrit la porte :

- Au fait Merlin, même si tu es mon témoin, n'oublie pas que demain tu dois encore remplir tous les papiers que j'ai posés sur ton bureau. Lui lança Arthur avant de le laisser partir.

Merlin lui tira la langue, sortit complètement de la voiture et s'enfuit jusqu'à son immeuble, s'arrêtant devant la porte pour faire un signe d'au revoir à Arthur. Il s'engouffra ensuite jusque chez lui, où Freya l'attendait.

Merlin ne lui raconterait pas immédiatement qu'il allait devenir le témoin d'Arthur. Il attendrait qu'un défilé de beaux mecs passe à la télé, pour attirer l'attention de Freya sur autre chose, si jamais elle essayait à nouveau de lui faire comprendre qu'elle aimerait bien se marier.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je sais qu'il y en a certains d'entre vous qui êtes frustré par ce qui se passe, mais malgré ce que vous croyez, c'est bien du Merthur. Tout est dans le sous-texte comme dirait l'autre, mais je parsème pleins de détails qui prouvent que quelque chose cloche (au moins du côté d'Arthur). Ces chapitres ne sont pas là pour vous embêtez ou vous faire criser contre les filles. Ils sont là pour montrer l'attachement de Merlin et d'Arthur, si vous y faites bien attention. On approche très très vite de la fin maintenant…


	29. Plateau télé

**Titre :** Plateau télé.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** un peu de Merthur

* * *

><p>Merlin se confiait plus à Arthur. Il lui parlait de sa mère, de Lancelot et aussi de Freya. Leurs échanges étaient désormais réciproques, Arthur racontait à Merlin comment Gwen était belle à leur dernier rendez-vous et Merlin lui disait que Freya était venu squatter en pyjama pour un petit plateau télé.<p>

- Un plateau télé ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est ce que tu appelles exactement un plateau télé ?

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire :

- De quelle planète vous venez Arthur ?

- De celle là. Ronchonna son patron.

C'était à la fois drôle et triste. Arthur venait d'un autre monde. Un monde où son père lui avait appris les affaires, l'économie, comment tromper et manipuler, le bonheur d'avoir de l'argent et comment le gérer, mais il avait oublié l'amour, la tendresse et les choses bêtes comme savoir s'excuser, ne pas compter que sur l'argent, et les plateaux télé.

- D'accord, j'ai une idée. Venez chez moi un soir, dès que vous le pouvez. Vous pouvez inviter Lohot.

- Quand ?

- Quand vous avez le temps, mais appelez-moi, au cas où j'ai prévu quelque chose avec Freya.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger tous les deux.

- Vous vous fichez de nous déranger d'habitude quand c'est pour le boulot. Et Freya ne m'en voudra pas, elle comprendra.

Arthur sourit et accepta.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, Arthur et son fils s'invitèrent chez Merlin. Freya avait demandé à Merlin s'il s'agissait d'une blague quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il allait organiser un plateau télé pour Arthur et son fils et fit la grimace quand elle comprit que c'était vrai et qu'elle devait par conséquent leur laisser la place.

- Je ne peux pas rester ?

- Lohot ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

Freya soupira, elle avait l'habitude de toujours passer après ce gosse et l'enviait parfois un peu. Ce qui était stupide puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant. Elle le savait, mais c'était parfois dur de passer après un môme d'à peine six ans (et demi).

Cependant elle laissa la place à Arthur et à Lohot.

Merlin fit asseoir son patron et l'enfant sur son canapé, devant la télé.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on regarde ce tout petit écran ? On risque d'avoir mal aux yeux. Se plaignit Arthur.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas plus grand.

- On aurait dû faire ça chez moi. On aurait eu un grand canapé, une télé immense et des gens pour cuisiner notre repas.

Merlin soupira :

- Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui est important.

Lohot écoutait l'échange de son père et de Merlin et ce fut lui qui demanda :

- C'est quoi qu'est important ?

- De s'amuser. Répondit Merlin.

Il avait préparé des sandwichs, mit des chips dans un saladier, du pop corn salé dans l'autre, il avait même coupé quelques fruits et légumes qu'il avait déposé dans une assiette. Il avait également acheté des sodas exprès pour cette occasion – car sinon il n'en buvait pas tellement.

Merlin déposa l'immense plateau qu'il avait préparé sur sa petite table basse en face du canapé et s'assit à côté de Lohot – l'enfant se retrouvant entre les deux hommes.

- Okay on va zapper jusqu'à tomber sur un truc, dit-il.

- Quel truc ? Demandèrent Arthur et Lohot ensemble.

- Je sais pas.

Merlin donna la télécommande à Lohot :

- Tiens choisi.

Le gosse prit l'air tout fier de celui qui doit prendre une grande décision, et Arthur s'attendrit. L'enfant mit des dessins animés, et en regardant ça, tous commencèrent à manger et boire tout ce qui était sur la table basse.

- C'est facile en fait, fit Arthur.

- Je me demande à quoi vous vous attendiez.

- Je ne sais pas, je croyais qu'il y avait un mystère caché là-dessous.

- Il n'y en a pas.

Arthur sourit.

- Non effectivement.

Et malgré le manque de mystère, ils s'amusèrent. Après les dessins animés, Arthur mis une chaine ennuyante sur des informations économiques. Merlin et Lohot rallèrent suffisamment pour pousser Arthur à mettre finalement un SOAP débile qu'il ne connaissait pas. La télécommande atterrit ensuite dans les mains de Merlin et ce fut une chaîne animalière. Et ainsi de suite. Le temps passa sans que Merlin, Arthur ou Lohot ne le voit. C'est l'enfant qui leur fit prendre conscience qu'il était assez tard quand il s'endormit la tête sur la jambe de son père. Le plateau était déjà vide depuis longtemps.

Arthur et Merlin laissèrent la télé en bruit de fond et discutèrent. Ni de Freya, ni de Gwen. Simplement du boulot, ou de Hunith, du père d'Arthur, de leur vie commune, un peu de leur enfance.

- Pendant que tu faisais des plateaux télé avec ta mère, mon père voulait que je vois des tuteurs pour me rentrer des formules compliqués dans la tête. Confia Arthur.

- Votre enfance ne devait pas être facile.

- A la fois facile et difficile, j'avais tout ce que je désirais, l'argent ne me posait pas de problème, mais mon père n'était jamais là et n'avait jamais le temps pour moi. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que je le décevais pour tout. J'ai appris à ne plus m'en préoccuper, mais quand j'étais jeune c'était plutôt blessant. J'ai toujours peur de lui ressembler et de blesser Lohot ainsi.

Merlin posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Arthur :

- Les choses ont changé Arthur, vous avez grandi, vous n'avez plus besoin de votre père, et vous-même êtes un très bon père, vous ne referez pas les mêmes erreurs avec Lohot.

- Je me le demande…

- Je vous assure Arthur que vous faites les choses biens.

- Parce que tu es là, j'ai changé. J'étais … J'étais différent avec Lohot.

- Vous n'étiez pas si différent, vous avez appris quelques petites choses avec moi, mais la première fois que j'ai parlé à Lohot il m'a parlé de vous, de combien il vous aimait et comme vous étiez un très bon père. Et puis j'ai rencontré votre père, et je sais que vous êtes différent. Vous êtes plus doux, plus gentil, plus juste aussi. Vous n'humiliez personne pour le plaisir, vous faites très bien votre travail sans écraser les autres.

Arthur regardait Merlin, touché par ses paroles. Il reposa sa main sur celle de Merlin. La télévision s'éteignit d'un coup, les lumières explosèrent, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

Merlin retira vite sa main :

- Il faut que j'aille changer l'ampoule. Vous pourriez aller coucher Lohot dans mon lit, et rester tous les deux ici, cette nuit. Je vais dormir dans le canapé.

Arthur acquiesça et bien qu'il fasse noir, Merlin le vit. Il se leva, tâtonna, prit une nouvelle ampoule et changea la lumière du salon. Arthur était debout, son fils dans ses bras.

- Merci Merlin. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Arthur s'approcha de Merlin et tapota gentiment sa joue :

- Vraiment merci. Pour ce que tu as dis.

Merlin lui sourit :

- De rien, j'ai simplement dit la vérité.

Arthur hocha la tête doucement, puis il entraina son fils dans la chambre de Merlin où il y disparu. Merlin soupira un bon coup pour se remettre de ses émotions, il éteignit la lumière et alla se coucher sur le canapé.

Merlin avait déjà fait pleins de plateaux télé, avec sa mère, des amis – surtout Lancelot, des filles – dont Freya, ou même seul. Mais celui qu'il venait de partager avec Lohot et Arthur avait été différent. Peut-être parce que ces deux là étaient des débutants dans les plaisirs simples de la vie.

Peut-être ça, peut-être autre chose. Il ne savait pas.

Mais ça avait été génial.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit moment « famille » entre ces trois là.


	30. Saoul

**Titre :** Saoul

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** un peu de Merthur

**Prompt :** Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, mais ceux que j'ai sont vraiment trop cool.

Ma raison vacille et tangue.

* * *

><p>Merlin ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Il regrettait tellement. S'il avait pu revenir en arrière, effacer tout cela, il l'aurait fait. Pourquoi donc est ce que les machines à réparer les erreurs n'existaient-elles pas encore alors qu'on avait réussi à inventer la 3D, le wifi et qu'on était allé sur la lune ? C'était injuste.<p>

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Arthur l'avait invité à boire un café, comme il le faisait souvent. Il voulait lui parler de Gwen, ou de Lohot, il ne savait plus trop bien. C'était flou dans sa tête. Le temps avait passé, le café avait été remplacé par de la bière. Merlin savait qu'il ne tenait pas trop bien l'alcool, mais il s'était dit_ « une bière ne fait de mal à personne »_. Un cocktail alcoolisé non plus. Une vodka citron n'était rien. La bière avait suffit pour lui donner la tête qui le tourne, le reste l'avait rendu dingue.

Arthur se souvenait de sa soirée avec un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse. Il était loin d'imaginer que Merlin ne tenait pas l'alcool. Sinon il ne lui en aurait pas proposé – mais finalement ça aurait été dommage. Il avait découvert une facette de Merlin intéressante, et puis ce dernier avait parlé de lui plus facilement.

Merlin saoul avait commencé à se rapprocher très près d'Arthur et lui parlait comme s'il devait lui confier des secrets.

- Arthur vous savez, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, mais ceux que j'ai sont vraiment les meilleurs.

- Ah bon ?

- D'abord il y a Lancelot. Il est tellement gentil, et doux, et mignon.

- Je ne trouve pas vraiment.

- Et puis il y a Gwen. Elle est tellement gentille, et douce, et mignonne.

- Tu parles de ma fiancée je te le rappelle.

Merlin avait rit et appuyé son doigt sur la joue d'Arthur :

- Bien sûr que je me rappelle.

- Bien.

- Et puis il y a vous Arthur.

- Moi. Et que penses-tu de moi ? L'avait interrogé l'homme curieux de ce que Merlin pouvait répondre alors qu'il n'avait pas les idées clairs.

- Vous êtes un tyran. Mais tellement gentil, doux et mignon.

- Tu dis ça pour tout le monde Merlin.

Merlin s'éloigna un peu et regarda Arthur comme pour avoir une vue d'ensemble :

- Ma raison vacille et tangue, annonça-t-il.

- C'est l'alcool.

- Non quand je suis avec vous.

Arthur n'avait plus rien trouvé à dire, surtout que Merlin s'était à nouveau rapproché et avait posé sa joue sur son épaule.

Un petit silence s'était installé, puis Merlin avait commencé à parler de sa mère, de ses chiens, de son enfance, il avait raconté des choses gênantes à son propre sujet mais qui le faisait rire maintenant – comme cette fois-là où il avait réussi à mordre la langue de sa première petite-amie, ou bien encore quand il avait cru que le vigile du magasin voulait le kidnapper (mais il n'avait que douze ans !). Arthur avait rit, et son front touchait la tempe de Merlin, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu saouls (Merlin l'était beaucoup), et ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

La main de Merlin était passé dans les cheveux d'Arthur quand il lui avait dit (mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?) qu'il le trouvait pas mal.

Leurs doigts s'étaient souvent rencontrés, mais c'était pour jouer.

Et ils se contentaient de discuter, de rire.

Merlin était complètement fou, alors il avait décidé de danser quand il y avait eu de la musique, et il avait entrainé Arthur avec lui. C'était tellement drôle, Arthur en y repensant avait encore envie de rire. Même avec de l'alcool dans le sang, il n'aurait jamais osé se lâcher ainsi si Merlin n'avait pas été là.

Puis ils étaient allés se balader dans les rues, et Merlin avait chanté à tue-tête, réveillant des gens au passage – qui ouvraient la fenêtre et lui criaient dessus pour qu'il se la ferme. Ce qui faisait rire Merlin bêtement.

- Tu es saoul Merlin, avait sourit Arthur.

- Complètement, avait-il répondu en collant son épaule contre celle d'Arthur.

Ils avaient continué à se promener, et Merlin s'était doucement calmé. L'air frais du soir lui faisait du bien, sans pour autant lui redonner les idées clairs.

Comme ils n'étaient pas loin, Arthur décida de le raccompagner jusque chez lui.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux devant la porte de l'appartement et que Merlin cherchait ses clés.

- Oui bien sûr, ça va aller totalement.

Arthur sourit et décoiffa Merlin. Ce dernier se pencha alors vers lui, terriblement prêt. Collant son nez contre celui d'Arthur, qui louchait pour regarder Merlin, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. S'il se passait quelque chose.

- _Tu_ peux m'aider à trouver mes clés ? Je trouve pas.

Arthur s'était reculé et avait bafouillé :

- Oui oui bien sûr… Bien sûr.

Puis il avait cherché dans le sac les clés de Merlin, et lui avait tendu.

- Non ouvre, je vais pas y arriver, la serrure bouge toute seule.

Arthur avait rit doucement, l'avait aidé à ouvrir, puis avait décidé de le suivre jusque dans l'appartement. Merlin s'était allongé sur son lit tout habillé, et Arthur s'était senti obligé d'au moins lui enlever ses chaussures. Il allait partir croyant que Merlin s'était déjà endormi quand celui-ci se mit à crier :

- Et le bisou du soir ?

Arthur avait sourit, s'était approché, avait embrassé sa joue. Merlin avait tourné la tête et le baiser s'était terminé à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Puis il s'était endormi.

Arthur se rappelait de cette soirée en souriant bêtement.

Merlin s'en souvenait en rêvant de devenir minuscule. Touchant du bout des doigts la commissure de ses lèvres…

Fin.

L'autatrice : quand parfois l'alcool vous fait jouer un jeu dangereux. Honnêtement j'ai failli ne pas poster ce chapitre, parce que je prends la route aujourd'hui et je savais pas si j'aurais le temps. Et ensuite parce que je suis un peu dégoûtée de la réaction de certaines personnes. Ma fic est LENTE oui, et c'est voulu, fait exprès. Je voulais des chapitres, une histoire, où les personnages sont amoureux entre les lignes, se cherchent sans se trouver, avec une fin qui fini bien quand même. Alors non ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus au bout du presque trentième chapitre, désolé. Si vous avez l'impression que ça n'avance pas, cette fic n'est pas faite pour vous car la plupart des choses sont écrites mais il faut les lire entre les lignes, exactement comme dans la série. On se contente d'un regard, d'une parole, parce qu'on sait que jamais ils s'embrasseront. Et bien là faites pareil, s'il vous plait.

Je suis quelqu'un qui adore les détails, un frôlement de main, un « je t'invite toi au resto plutôt que ma fiancée », un regard, un courant électrique, quelque chose qui montre à quel point ils s'aiment au-delà du reste. L'amour ce n'est pas se sauter dessus au bout de 6 pages et entropbienahlalalala, même si maintenant les romances sont presque toutes comme ça…

Je suis prête à accepter la critique, sauf qu'on me dise ça, parce que c'est voulu et que si ça vous ennuies et bien… Tant pis, il y a d'autres fics où ça va bien plus vite.

D'autant plus que la fin est tellement proche maintenant…


	31. L'enterrement de vie de garçon

**Titre :** L'enterrement de vie de garçon

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Mon plus grand problème c'est toi.

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?<p>

- Freya, c'est un enterrement de vie de garçon.

- Et alors ?

Merlin pencha la tête sur le côté :

- Arthur ne veut que des garçons pour son enterrement de vie de garçon. Ca alors je me demande bien pourquoi, ironisa Merlin.

- Tu te moques Merlin.

- Un peu, sourit-il.

- J'aurais bien voulu venir. Dit-elle.

- Je sais bien. Répondit Merlin en nouant sa cravate.

Puis il se tourna vers elle et embrassa sa bouche.

- Je file.

- Hm. Amuse toi bien.

- Boude pas, je t'inviterai au restaurant ou quelque chose comme ça une autre fois.

Freya haussa les épaules :

- Si tu le dis.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois puis partit.

Arthur allait donc bientôt se marier. Très bientôt maintenant. C'était bizarre à imaginer. Pendant longtemps Arthur ne faisait qu'en parler et maintenant les choses se concrétisaient. Il allait se lier à Gwen.

Et ce soir il voulait s'amuser avec ses amis.

Merlin arriva au restaurant où tout le monde était déjà rassemblé. Arthur l'aperçu tout de suite :

- Tu es en retard Merlin, heureusement je t'ai gardé une place !

Merlin dût traverser toute la salle et en profita pour regarder les visages. Il y avait du monde mais personne que Merlin connaissait vraiment. Sauf peut-être quelques collègues avec qui il travaillait mais avec qui il n'avait jamais tellement discuté finalement. Arthur avait donc autant d'amis (hommes) que cela ?

La place qu'Arthur lui avait gardée était à côté de lui.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé Arthur, je me serais contenté d'une place dans le fond.

Arthur éclata de rire :

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Merlin.

Puis comme ils n'attendaient plus que lui, les serveurs commencèrent à servir les plats. La soirée était assez mouvementée, Arthur parlait fort, s'adressait à un tel, un tel autre, il ressemblait… A un parfait homme politique qui se met tout le monde dans sa poche en flattant les cheveux du premier ou les chaussures du deuxième. _Et comment va votre femme, et les enfants, et vous vous souvenez de cette réunion où monsieur machin avait sa braguette ouverte tout du long ? Que c'était hilarant. _

Merlin le regardait faire en se demandant qui était cet homme assit à côté de lui et s'il était à un enterrement de vie de garçon où à un dîner où l'on récolte des voix pour une future élection.

L'entrée n'était même pas terminée que Merlin s'ennuyait déjà. Au plat de résistance il cru qu'il allait mourir d'ennuie. Il fut soulagé en voyant arriver le dessert.

A ce moment là, tout le monde avait beaucoup bu, sauf Arthur qui était toujours frais comme un gardon et gardait le pouvoir sur les conversations. Il était très doué avec ça. S'il voulait devenir un tyran mondial, il pourrait sans doute y arriver, songea Merlin. A la fin du repas Arthur se leva finalement :

- Bien messieurs cette soirée fut parfaite. Je vous invite maintenant à rentrer chez vous. N'hésitez pas à prendre un taxi si vous avez trop bu.

Tout le monde parut satisfait, remercia Arthur, et chacun se leva pour partir. Merlin aussi. Plutôt déçu. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit… Plus drôle.

Alors qu'il allait s'en aller, Arthur posa sa main sur son poignet pour qu'il se rasseye :

- Non toi tu restes, tu es invité à la suite de la soirée.

Merlin le regarda sans comprendre mais attendit. Une fois tout le monde partit, il ne resta plus qu'Arthur et lui dans le restaurant, son patron souffla :

- Bon enfin fini cette corvée. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là dedans, mais ils tenaient tous à venir « oh mon cher arthur » blablabla, quelle bande d'empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Maintenant la fête va pouvoir commencer avec mes vrais amis.

Merlin regarda à droite. A gauche.

- Où sont les autres ?

Arthur sourit.

- Et bien il n'y a que toi.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres amis ?

- Si sans doute. Je ne sais pas trop. Mais c'est toi que je préfère.

- Mais…

- J'ai longuement réfléchis crois-moi, mais tu es le seul avec qui j'avais envie d'être pour cette soirée. Les autres allaient me lécher les chaussures, ou bien discuter de travail, ou je ne sais quoi.

- Je suis flatté mais quand même… Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu… Triste ?

- Je suis content que tu sois là, alors non. Bon viens, la suite de la soirée n'est pas ici.

Merlin suivit Arthur qui paraissait super enthousiaste. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, du tout. Même si son ami semblait content, est ce qu'il l'était vraiment ? Melin ne pensait pas être le seul ami d'Arthur, il croyait…

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il croyait en fait.

Arthur l'emmena dans une boite de nuit super huppée. Les entrées étaient réservés, il fallait se faire introduire pour pouvoir y aller, et à l'intérieur se trouvait surtout des hommes et des femmes d'affaires. Arthur ignora tout le monde et entraina Merlin dans une petite alcôve un peu à l'abri, un endroit tranquille – un peu bizarre dans une boîte de nuit. Quand le serveur vint, Arthur commanda des boissons non alcoolisé.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu dises d'autres choses gênantes, aujourd'hui c'est sans doute à moi de dire les choses gênantes.

Merlin rougit au souvenir de cette horrible soirée où il avait bu de l'alcool en compagnie d'Arthur.

- Bien, alors je vais dire toutes les choses gênantes que j'ai dans la tête. C'est parti.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé.

- Ca va être drôle, tu es prêt ?

Merlin hocha la tête un peu curieux de savoir.

- Quand j'étais petit j'ai mis un chat dans le micro-onde mais heureusement ma gouvernante l'a enlevé. Je pensais que ma mère était un oiseau parce qu'on me disait qu'elle était dans le ciel et j'ai demandé un jour pourquoi je n'avais pas de plûmes. J'ai essayé d'acheter une étoile en allant au musée astronomique avec mon école. J'ai vomi sur les chaussures de ma première petite amie.

Merlin avait un petit sourire tandis qu'Arthur reprenait à peine son souffle entre chaque anecdote.

- Au lycée j'étais amoureux de ma prof d'anglais de trente ans mon ainée, quelqu'un l'a su et ensuite une photo modifiée de nous en couple (dans une position obscène) a circulé partout. Je ne voulais plus aller à l'école. La première fois que j'ai remplacé mon père à l'entreprise je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis et suis tombé devant tous les employés.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire et Arthur posa sa main sur son bras :

- Je n'ai pas fini.

- Il y a plus gênant.

- Beaucoup plus.

- Dites.

- Mon père refuse de venir à mon mariage.

Merlin perdit son sourire :

- Ce n'est pas drôle vous savez.

- Quelque part ça me soulage, il n'aurait fait que tout gâcher.

- Je vois.

Mais il était sûr que dans le fond, Arthur aurait quand même voulu que son père soit là pour un jour aussi important. Un silence s'installa, qui fut coupé par le serveur qui revint enfin avec leur boisson. Arthur lâcha Merlin et attrapa leur verre.

Cette coupure leur permit de changer de sujet.

Arthur raconta d'autres petites choses et Merlin se permit d'en raconter à son tour – cette fois-ci sans être guidé par l'alcool. Ils discutèrent et se rapprochèrent pour pouvoir se parler plus tranquillement, bien qu'ils soient déjà tranquilles. Merlin n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être en boite de nuit.

Leurs visages étaient très proches et ils se soufflaient presque dans l'oreille pour se parler. Ils se souriaient, riaient ensemble. Posaient leurs mains sur leurs bras. Puis Arthur leva les yeux vers Merlin et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu veux danser avec moi ?

La boite de nuit fut soudainement plongée dans le noir. Apparemment les plombs venaient de sauter. Merlin prit une bonne inspiration pour se remettre les idées droites et les lumières se rallumèrent.

- D'accord, répondit-il.

Il n'était pas saoul. Il avait juste envie de danser.

Arthur et lui se levèrent. Ils entendaient bien la musique, même si elle donnait l'impression d'être éloignée. Maladroitement ils se rapprochèrent. Arthur prit la main de Merlin et posa une main dans son dos. Merlin tout gêné posa la sienne sur l'épaule d'Arthur. Il se sentait gauche, lourd, il avait oublié comment danser la danse la plus facile du monde.

- Merlin c'est bon, c'est qu'une danse, détends toi.

- Vous en avez de bonne. Je ne suis pas très bon danseur.

Arthur haussa les épaules et appuya sur son dos pour le serrer contre lui. Un peu pour l'embêter et le provoquer. Merlin écarquilla les yeux et Arthur éclata de rire :

- Allez Merlin. On peut s'amuser. C'est mon enterrement de vie de garçon !

- D'accord… Murmura Merlin.

Et il essaya de se laisser aller. Ce fut difficile au début, mais au bout d'un moment il se détendit. Arthur lui sourit et vint poser son menton sur son épaule. Ils dansèrent comme ça pendant un temps interminable. La musique était maintenant du rock, mais ça ne semblait pas les gêner. La main d'Arthur glissa sur le flanc de Merlin, et puis il fini par soupirer.

- Tu veux savoir la chose la plus gênante à mon sujet ?

- Hmmm… Fit Merlin.

Arthur ferma les yeux et murmura à l'oreille de Merlin :

- Mon plus gros problème dans mon mariage c'est toi.

La main de Merlin se crispa sur l'épaule d'Arthur alors que celui-ci précisait :

- Ce que je ressens pour toi.

Une nouvelle fois toute la boite se retrouva dans le noir et dans le silence. Merlin se recula et lâcha Arthur. Son cœur battait tellement vite que c'était comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il avait simplement dansé un slow.

Arthur l'appela :

- Merlin ? Tu es là ? Il fait tout noir, je ne vois rien.

Merlin ne répondit rien. Arthur s'approcha, et réussit à attraper sa main.

- Merlin ? Tout va bien ?

- Vous allez vous marier bientôt, fut la réponse de Merlin.

- Je sais, soupira Arthur. Je sais. Mais je…

- Je devrais y aller.

- Merlin attends, je ne voulais pas te gêner.

Merlin libéra sa main et se recula à nouveau.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe Arthur, mais vous allez vous marier.

- Oui.

- Vous aimez Gwen.

- Sans doute.

- Alors je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites… Ce que vous dites…

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup Merlin, c'est tout, calme toi.

Arthur se rattrapait, Arthur ravalait ses mots. Merlin ne se calma pas et continua de reculer. Il cherchait la sortie. Dans le noir.

- Nous nous reverrons à votre mariage. Fit Merlin.

- Nous pourrions discuter d'abord non ?

Mais Merlin s'éloignait encore et Arthur dût l'appeler. Il ne revint pas, il bouscula des gens qui ne voyaient rien non plus. Il réussi à suffisamment se calmer pour que les lumières se rallument et qu'il puisse prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Arthur se retrouva seul. Il se rassit. Soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise.

Merlin rentra chez lui, soulagé. Il sonna chez Freya, tant pis pour l'heure. Il avait besoin de la voir, de se rassurer, de chasser les idées qui flottaient dans sa tête et qui faisait clignoter les néons du couloir.

Elle vint lui ouvrir, le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa, l'entraina à l'intérieur de son appartement et de son lit.

C'est plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, presque sur le point de s'endormir que Freya murmura :

- Tu sais, j'ai trouvé un travail ailleurs. Je déménage. J'aimerais que tu viennes. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Merlin resta silencieux et fit semblant d'être déjà endormi.

Là maintenant il ne voulait plus penser à rien.

A rien du tout. Pas à Freya partant loin, pas au mariage ni à l'enterrement de vie de garçon.

Et surtout pas à Arthur.

Surtout pas.

Fin.

L'autatrice : alors d'abord, merci merci et encore merci pour tos vos supers gentils messages. Je manque littéralement de confiance en moi, et quand il s'agit des fics, j'ai l'air de rien mais chaque fois j'attends les commentaires en stressant comme une folle avec l'impression que je vais y lire « c'est nul ». Donc bah là, franchement vous m'avez vraiment remotivé et tout, et ça aide, parce que j'ai beau écrire pour moi, la plupart du temps je me demande si ça vaut le coup de publier. Alors encore une fois Merci.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donné quelques électrochocs parce qu'il est beaucoup moins sous-texte que les autres ! Je vois tellement la fin de la fic arriver maintenant, ça me rends presque triste, après tout ce voyage.


	32. Le départ

**Titre :** Le départ.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Prompt :** Quand on est en théorie, tout se passe bien.

* * *

><p>Merlin réfléchissait. Freya voulait qu'il la suive, qu'il parte avec elle, parce qu'elle s'en allait, qu'elle avait trouvé un travail plus loin, parce que cette femme ne restait jamais en place. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soit. C'était pas mal de changer d'air parfois. En théorie.<p>

D'ailleurs quand on vivait en théorie, tout allait pour le mieux. En théorie on suivait la femme qu'on aimait, en théorie la femme qu'on aimait ne déménageait pas. En théorie on n'avait pas des pouvoirs bizarres qui foutaient le bordel avec l'électricité.

En théorie Arthur serait un patron normal, pas un tyran.

Arthur n'aurait pas dit des trucs bizarres juste avant son mariage.

Merlin ne se retrouverait pas emmêlé.

En théorie.

Dans le monde réel, c'était la foire dans la tête de Merlin. Freya partait, Arthur disait des trucs bizarres, le monde était sans dessus dessous.

Freya passa toute une journée avec Merlin qui éteignit son téléphone portable. Ils allèrent se balader, mangèrent ensemble, discutèrent, allèrent au cinéma. Freya essayait de le convaincre de venir avec elle, parce qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre n'est ce pas ?

Merlin ne réfléchit pas longtemps à dire vrai, dans le fond il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il avait tout ici. Ses amis, sa famille, son boulot. Lohot et Arthur. Il n'avait pas envie de s'en aller, pas du tout. Même pas par amour. Pas pour Freya en tout cas.

Il ne l'aimait pas assez pour ça. Ca n'en valait pas la peine.

Après cette journée, Merlin décida de parler franchement à Freya.

- Je ne pars pas avec toi. Lui dit-il très sincèrement.

- Je m'en doutais…

- J'ai ma vie ici, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de partir.

Freya se sentit triste, même si dans le fond elle savait que Merlin ne la choisirait pas.

Freya prépara ses bagages et ses cartons. Elle partait juste avant le mariage d'Arthur et Gwen, ce qui était une autre raison pour ne pas la suivre. Merlin était le témoin d'Arthur, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça.

Le jour J, la jeune femme alla voir Merlin pour lui dire au revoir. Il l'embrassa, une dernière fois. Et ce fut tout. Pas plus, pas de grands adieux et pas de grosses larmes. C'était une histoire qui se terminait et rien de plus. Pour Merlin en tout cas.

Freya semblait attendre quelque chose, elle regardait Merlin fixement, et ce dernier pensa qu'elle enregistrait simplement son image dans sa tête. Elle poussa un gros soupir :

- Tu es vraiment nul Merlin !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vraiment, je fais bien de partir, je comprends maintenant que tu ne m'aimes pas tant que ça.

Merlin fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et Freya secoua la tête :

- Tu n'as même pas pensé à me demander de rester ! Je serais restée pour toi. Pauvre idiot !

Touché. Merlin n'avait pas du tout songé à ça. Demander à Freya de rester. Etait-ce parce qu'il voulait la laisser libre ? Ou bien… Parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ça si grave qu'elle parte de toute façon ?

- Désolé. Fit-il.

Freya paru désespérée puis haussa les épaules, prit ses bagages et partie.

Merlin se retrouva seul et célibataire. Mais pas vraiment triste ni déprimé. Il rentra chez lui, se prépara un plateau repas et mangea devant la télé. Et pensa à Arthur et à son futur mariage…

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon. Ce chapitre est plus « un tournant », quelque chose qui se termine. Le prochain sera plus long et plus… Bah vous verrez bien !

Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Pour les Guest qui me demandent et auxquels je ne peux hélas pas répondre personnellement, je poste normalement un chapitre tous les vendredi ! Voilà. Merci de me suivre.


	33. Le mariage

**Titre :** Le mariage

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Prompt :** Tout tourne en boucle avec toi.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Et c'était bizarre. Tellement bizarre. Gwen se demandait ce que ça allait changer de devenir Madame Pendragon, d'être une épouse et plus une compagne. D'être la femme d'Arthur.<p>

Arthur ne se demandait rien du tout, un mariage c'était une formalité, quelques mots échangés, une bague, des signatures, un contrat. Pourquoi en faire tout un foin ?

Merlin s'était bien habillé, bien coiffé, bien préparé. Il était sans doute aussi stressé que Gwen, si ce n'était plus. Aujourd'hui Arthur se mariait. Il n'avait plus vu Arthur depuis son enterrement de vie de garçon et ça lui faisait peur de le revoir.

Merlin était en congé et avait bien sagement évité Arthur tout du long, il n'avait pas répondu à ses appels, à ses textos, à rien. Il s'était fait passé pour absent quand Arthur était venu sonner à sa porte, il avait fait le mort.

Mais il ne pouvait pas éviter le mariage.

Après le mariage tout irait mieux n'est ce pas ?

Les lumières de son appartement ne faisait que clignoter tout le temps et Merlin en avait marre. S'il avait pu se débarrasser de ses drôles de pouvoir, il l'aurait fait sans regret, il les aurait jeté aux oubliettes.

- C'est bon, je sais que je suis stressé, inutile de clignoter pour me le rappeler tout le temps.

Et voilà qu'il s'adressait aux lampes maintenant…

La journée s'annonçait difficile.

Lohot boudait. Il boudait vraiment. Il aimait bien Gwen mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait se marier avec son père et devenir sa maman. Déjà parce qu'il était un petit peu amoureux d'elle et que si elle avait attendu qu'il grandisse, elle aurait pu se marier avec lui. Ensuite parce qu'il avait Merlin comme deuxième papa et que ça lui suffisait amplement. _Gwen et papa sont amoureux_ n'étaient pas, semble-t-il, une assez bonne explication pour faire un mariage.

Arthur le laissa bouder, persuadé que son fils retrouverait bientôt le sourire. Puisqu'au mariage il y aurait Merlin. Enfin, il espérait qu'il y aurait Merlin. Comme celui-ci ne lui donnait pas de nouvelle… Peut-être qu'il allait lui faire faux bond au dernier moment.

La robe de Gwen était superbe, blanche mais avec un peu de violet, elle comportait quelques volants et froufrous, et seyait très bien à la future épouse.

Gwen elle-même était splendide, et ses filles d'honneur la trouvaient magnifique, tout simplement.

Merlin vint. Et resta en retrait, il avait une boule dans le ventre, sans savoir exactement si c'était parce qu'il allait revoir Arthur ou parce qu'il assistait à son mariage. Il essayait de respirer calmement afin de ne pas rendre toutes les lumières de la pièce complètement dingues. Il se faisait discret quand on l'interpella :

- Ca alors, Merlin, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Merlin fut content de trouver une occupation pour lui changer les idées. Il sourit à la femme, plus magnifique que jamais et la salua :

- Bonjour Morgana, comment vous portez-vous ?

- Alors, votre sœur se marie ?

- Pas exactement, sourit Merlin.

- Comment ça ?

Merlin pointa discrètement du doigt la future mariée et Morgana failli faire un arrêt cardiaque :

- Mais ce n'est pas Mylène.

- Eh non !

- Mais où est Mylène ?

Merlin haussa les épaules :

- Au bras d'un homme plus riche encore, je pense.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est maligne cette Mylène.

- Pas autant que vous.

- Oh vous me flattez. Enfin dommage, j'aurais bien voulu avoir une belle sœur comme elle.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle pense comme vous.

Morgana fit un sourire ravie, puis chercha des yeux son frère pour aller l'embêter. Elle le trouva :

- Désolé Merlin, je vous laisse, voilà mon frère. S'il croit que je vais le laisser tranquille le jour de son mariage, il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

Et elle s'éloigna. Merlin repéra aussi Arthur et la boule dans son ventre ne fit qu'empirer. Son patron était fort élégant, plus beau que jamais. Il souriait à tout le monde et Gwen devait sans doute savoir à quel point son futur époux était parfait. Surtout ce jour là.

Merlin soupira. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main attrape la sienne :

- Merlin, tu es là ! C'est trop génial. Même si papa se marie avec Gwen c'est toi qui est mon deuxième papa ! N'est ce pas ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

- Regarde même Kilgharrah te préfère, dit-il en montrant le chien qui avait bien grandi qui se frottait à sa jambe.

Merlin le caressa et reçu une grosse léchouille sur la main. Voir Lohot et son chien lui permit de se détendre un peu plus encore. Tout allait bien se passer, ce mariage serait très beau, les époux très heureux. Tout serait parfait. Parfaitement parfait.

Puis ce fut l'heure. Chacun dut aller s'asseoir. La salle qu'Arthur avait louée pour l'occasion était immense, mais chacun semblait y trouver sa place facilement.

Merlin accompagna Lohot jusqu'au premier rang, l'enfant s'assit mais Merlin resta debout. En tant que témoin il devait rester derrière Arthur. Ce dernier était déjà là, il regardait Merlin et lui souriait.

- Bonjour, fit-il.

Merlin hocha la tête pour lui rendre son salut puis regarda ses pieds.

Un homme guida Gwen jusqu'à son futur époux. Il s'agissait sans doute de son père – et de son témoin à elle. La jeune femme était radieuse et Merlin eut un petit sourire.

Et bien voilà, ils allaient se marier. Et sans doute qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble. Et c'était tout ce que souhaitait Merlin. Parce que malgré ce qu'avait dit Arthur, il allait être heureux n'est-ce pas ?

Tandis que l'homme faisait son discours sur le mariage, Merlin perdait sa concentration. Une discussion avec Lancelot lui revint en mémoire. _Merlin quand tu veux le bonheur des autres tu es prêt à mentir sur tes propres sentiments. _Voilà ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit. Bien sûr qu'il souhaitait le bonheur de Gwen et d'Arthur. Bien sûr, bien sûr. Il n'était pas amoureux de Gwen de toute façon.

_Le jour où on aura l'amour, le vrai, le véritable, celui qui nous est réservé, on le poussera dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre « pour son bonheur »._

Merlin eut un drôle de frisson. Un sentiment désagréable lui remonta dans le dos et lui fit mal au cœur. Il regarda le sourire de Gwen, parfaitement heureuse d'épouser Arthur. Arthur qui lui rendait son sourire et qui l'aimait. Sans doute.

Arthur tellement beau, tellement bien, tellement…

Merlin soupira en regardant la fossette d'Arthur, une de ses mèches qui rebiquaient malgré le gel qu'il avait du mettre. Il repensa aux milliers de moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Dans un ascenseur. Dans une voiture en panne. Dans une forêt loin de tout. Devant la télé avec un plateau repas. Chez Arthur. Chez lui. Au parc. Chez Morgana. Gwen ne connaissait même pas Morgana. Il se rappelait des crises de jalousies d'Arthur, il voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, comme si c'était la fin. Il se souvint de ses moments où complètement saoul il avait flirté avec lui. FLIRTE, carrément. Il s'était même embrassé une fois.

Il n'arriverait jamais à oublier Arthur en train de danser avec lui qui lui parlait de ses sentiments.

Dans un rêve, il y aurait eut la fameuse phrase_ « qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise à jamais » _et Merlin aurait crié _« stop arrêtez tout ! »_. Bien entendu, on n'était pas dans un rêve et le silence régna totalement.

Voilà, ils allaient échanger les anneaux, se jurer amour éternel, signer. Rien ne pourrait arrêter ça. Rien et Merlin le regrettait. Trop tard.

C'est pourtant à ce moment là que le portable de Merlin sonna. Mince il avait oublié de l'éteindre. Il était tellement stressé, tellement mal. Au lieu de s'excuser et de raccrocher, Merlin eut une réaction bizarre et décrocha. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait inconsciemment que ça allait retarder le moment fatidique. On lui fit les gros yeux mais il n'eut pas le temps de le remarquer. A l'autre bout du fil il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle.

Un médecin lui annonçait que Lancelot avait eut un accident et qu'il était entre la vie et la mort, qu'on n'avait trouvée que son numéro en cherchant quelqu'un à prévenir. Merlin ne vit plus le mariage, n'entendit plus rien. Il dit simplement qu'il arrivait tout de suite. Il raccrocha, donna la bague à Arthur puis s'excusa :

- Je dois y aller, je … Désolé, continuez sans moi.

Puis il se mit à courir pour sortir d'ici. Il fallait qu'il trouve un taxi, qu'il rejoigne Lancelot à l'hôpital. Il était très paniqué et se sentait perdu. Jusqu'au moment où une main attrapa son bras :

- Eh Merlin ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Lancelot, c'est Lancelot… C'est Lancelot.

- Quoi Lancelot ?

- Il a eu un accident, je dois y aller, je dois… Arthur qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Allez vous marier.

Arthur secoua la tête, tira Merlin par le bras :

- Vient je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

- Mais votre mariage ?

- Je pourrai me marier plus tard non ? Mais il n'y a qu'un seul Lancelot !

- Vous le détestez.

- Mais toi tu l'apprécies et c'est toi qui comptes.

Arthur entraîna Merlin jusqu'à sa voiture et le fit asseoir dedans avant de démarrer pour l'hôpital. Merlin s'en voulu d'être soulagé pendant quelques secondes.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Gwen comprenne.

- Si Guenièvre ne comprend pas alors c'est qu'elle n'est pas la femme que je crois qu'elle est.

Merlin ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas comment Arthur voyait Gwen, mais quelle femme comprendrait qu'on la plante le jour de son mariage ? Même lui qui était très tolérant n'était pas sûr de pouvoir accepter ça de la part de la femme qu'il aimerait.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et Merlin se précipita à l'accueil. On les fit patienter en salle d'attente en expliquant que Lancelot était aux soins intensifs. Merlin ne cessait de se tordre les doigts. D'inquiétude, de détresse. Il connaissait Lancelot depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer que peut-être il ne le reverrait jamais. Lancelot était… Si gentil, si généreux, si doux. Et pourtant il ne manquait pas d'humour et Merlin était réellement attaché à lui.

Lancelot le comprenait si bien. Lancelot savait ce que c'était qu'abandonner l'amour pour le bien de la personne qu'on aime.

Un monde sans Lancelot serait un monde bancal.

Arthur posa sa main sur celles de Merlin :

- Ca va aller.

- Vous n'en savez rien.

Arthur prit la main de Merlin et serra fort ses doigts :

- Non tu as raison, je n'en sais rien. Je voulais juste te rassurer.

- Merci.

Merlin ne fit presque pas attention au fait qu'Arthur tenait sa main. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça n'est ce pas ?

Un médecin vint finalement les voir et Merlin se retrouva debout devant lui, mort d'inquiétude, faisant clignoter les lampes de la salle d'attente.

- Dites-moi qu'il va bien ! Supplia Merlin.

- Il s'en est sortit, répondit l'homme, maintenant il faut attendre qu'il se réveille pour savoir quelle séquelle cet accident a pu avoir sur son cerveau.

- Il est vivant ?

- Oui.

- Il va vivre ?

- Oui, mais il est possible qu'il soit handicapé mental à vie.

- Il va vivre, souffla Merlin.

Pour l'instant il ne pensait qu'à ça. Le reste, on verrait plus tard.

Ses jambes flanchèrent et il tomba sur la chaise la plus proche, plus qu'il ne s'assit. Arthur posa sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Le médecin lui donna l'autorisation d'aller voir son ami et Merlin se remit debout comme un ressort. Puis, avec Arthur, ils allèrent rendre visite à Lancelot, qui dormait encore.

- Je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois vivant Lancelot, alors réveille toi en pleine forme d'accord ?

Arthur resta en retrait, il le laissa parler à son ami. Lancelot avait une jambe et un bras cassés, des côtes cassés également, il avait un torticolis aussi. Son visage était tuméfié et les médecins avaient attachés plusieurs tuyaux à ses bras. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, pour sûr.

Arthur fini par forcer Merlin à venir manger un morceau avec lui, il était pâle et fatigué, manger un bout lui ferait du bien. Ils allèrent à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, la nourriture n'était pas extraordinaire mais ça irait.

Arthur appela Gwen seulement à ce moment là, alors que des heures étaient passées et qu'ils étaient déjà presque en fin d'après-midi. Il lui expliqua tout, s'excusa.

Gwen lui en voulait mais s'inquiéta également pour Lancelot, après tout elle appréciait cet homme. Elle ne comprenait pas d'avoir été abandonné le jour de son mariage, elle se sentait furieuse, mais elle pouvait peut-être pardonner Arthur. Peut-être. Mais pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse. Bien sûr, en attendant elle s'occupait de Lohot, elle n'allait quand même pas laisser l'enfant tout seul n'est ce pas ?

Elle raccrocha. Arthur sourit à Merlin :

- Je crois qu'elle est fâchée, dit-il

- Bien sûr qu'elle est fâchée, il n'y a que vous pour croire qu'elle ne vous en voudrait pas !

Arthur haussa les épaules :

- Et bien ce n'est pas si grave non ? Le mariage n'est qu'une formalité, Gwen et moi sommes déjà ensemble de toute façon.

- Est-ce que vous voyez vraiment les choses de cette façon ? Interrogea Merlin.

- Je crois, oui.

Merlin soupira :

- Je crois que pour Gwen c'est plus important que ça, c'est une promesse que vous lui faites, en quelques sortes. Pourquoi l'épouser si vous n'en voyez pas l'intérêt ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'il se fait.

- Mais encore ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Les choses sont devenues compliquées, tout s'est précipité, avant que je ne comprenne, j'étais entrain de lui demander de m'épouser, puis ensuite de décider d'une date. Je pensais simplement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Merlin se frotta le front :

- Hm. Je vois.

Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence, et Merlin se dit que c'était leur première vraie rencontre depuis l'enterrement de vie de garçon et que finalement ça ne se passait pas si mal, ça paraissait plutôt facile. Et Arthur n'était pas marié. Pas enore.

Finalement ils retournèrent voir Lancelot. Puis Arthur invita Merlin à dormir chez lui :

- Non je préfère rentrer chez moi.

- Je viens avec toi, je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

- Vous devez vous occuper de Lohot.

- Pas de problème, je vais chercher Lohot et il vient aussi dormir chez toi.

Merlin lâcha l'affaire, Arthur était trop têtu de toute façon pour abandonner. Ils allèrent donc chercher Lohot et puis ils dormirent chez Merlin.

Merlin et Lohot dans le lit (Lohot avait longuement insisté pour que ce soit Merlin qui dorme avec lui), Kilgharrah a leur pied – prenant pas mal de place – Arthur sur le canapé (cet horrible canapé, comme il l'appelait).

Lohot se blottit dans les bras de Merlin pour le consoler et l'enfant s'endormit en quelques secondes, tandis que Merlin n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il fini par se relever pour aller boire quelque chose, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Arthur. Mais celui-ci ne dormait pas non plus.

- Merlin ça va ?

- Pas tellement, j'espère que Lancelot ne se réveillera pas handicapé, que tout va bien aller.

Arthur se leva et vint se mettre face à Merlin :

- Ca va aller.

- Vous n'en savez rien du tout.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation et j'ai eu raison non ? Alors ça va aller.

Merlin hocha la tête et se laissa aller, posa son front sur l'épaule d'Arthur. Son patron, son ami, le serra alors dans ses bras. Et c'était chaud et rassurant. Agréable. Merlin ferma les yeux quelques instants, il aurait voulu que jamais cette étreinte ne se termine, il aurait voulu rester là pour toujours, dans les bras d'Arthur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur l'emmenait dans la chambre, il s'allongeait avec lui, Lohot entre eux. Merlin s'endormit beaucoup plus facilement, Arthur garda son bras autour de lui toute la nuit.

Le lendemain Lancelot ouvrit les yeux. Les médecins lui posèrent plusieurs questions pour constater qu'il n'avait rien, le choc à la tête n'avait pas provoqué de handicap majeur, peut-être juste une petite perte de mémoire sur l'accident mais c'était tout. Quand Merlin l'apprit, il fut totalement rassuré et alla discuter un long moment avec Lancelot. Encore une fois Arthur l'avait accompagné – confiant Lohot à sa nounou – et il préféra s'éloigner un moment pour les laisser seuls tous les deux.

Plus tard Merlin le rejoignit dans la salle d'attente et s'assit à côté de lui :

- Lancelot s'est rendormi. Merci d'être resté.

- De rien.

- Vous allez pouvoir vous marier maintenant.

Arthur haussa les épaules :

- Oui, sans doute.

Merlin le fixa quelques instants :

- Cela ne vous réjouis pas ?

- Je te l'ai dis Merlin, ce mariage n'est qu'une formalité.

- Mais vous aimez Gwen ?

Arthur ne répondit rien.

- Vous aimez Gwen n'est ce pas ? Insista Merlin.

Arthur s'énerva et répondit :

- C'est toi que j'aime !

Merlin en resta coi, le cœur tambour battant.

- Mais tout tourne en boucle avec toi. Tu me pousses dans les bras de Guenièvre, tu annonces à mon fils que je suis amoureux d'elle, tu veux tellement que je l'aime que je fini par croire que je l'aime elle. Que c'est ce qu'il y a de bien pour moi. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il y a de bien pour moi alors que chaque fois que tu es là je me sens tellement heureux ? Même Lohot te voit comme son père. Je me suis cent mille fois plus amusé avec toi comme faux fiancé qu'avec Guenièvre. Elle est gentille, marrante, mignonne, mais c'est toujours vers toi que je reviens au final. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être. C'est toi qui changes ma vie.

Merlin ne su pas quoi dire mais les plombs de l'hôpital sautèrent. Arthur n'y fit pas attention. Il était lancé.

- Je suppose que toi tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu veux simplement mon bonheur et celui de Guenièvre. Marmonna Arthur tristement.

Merlin secoua la tête mais comme il faisait sombre Arthur ne le vit pas. Merlin dit alors :

- Non, non. Je vous aime aussi. Je vous aime.

Arthur le regarda avec surprise.

- Mais…

- Mais je suis stupide. C'est difficile pour moi comme situation Arthur, vous êtes riches, beau, vous êtes mon patron, vous êtes… Un homme. Vous n'avez rien à faire avec un type comme moi.

- Je te signale que Gwen est pauvre et que je suis aussi son patron.

- Je sais.

- Alors tes excuses sont nulles.

- Je sais…

- Tu allais me laisser me marier alors que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Merlin.

Merlin lui sourit. Arthur rapprocha son visage du sien, irrémédiablement attiré. Les lumières se rallumèrent. Une infirmière passa par là et surprit les deux hommes entrain de s'embrasser. Elle eut un petit sourire, les trouvant vraiment mignon, puis continua son chemin sans les déranger.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon. Voilà. C'est un grand pas en avant. Ca me fait bizarre de poster ce chapitre, c'est comme si quelque chose prenait fin, bien que la fic ne soit pas encore tout à fait fini. Je sais que vous avez attendu ce moment, et moi je l'ai fais vivre à travers les yeux d'une autre personne… Bon j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu et que ça vous a plu…


	34. Discussions

**Titre :** Discussions

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Pairing :** définitivement Merthur

**Prompt :** Changeons la donne.

* * *

><p>Arthur n'avait pas envie de blesser Guenièvre. S'il pouvait éviter de lui faire du mal il le ferait, mais quoi qu'il arrive il savait qu'elle souffrirait et que ce serait de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Fallait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, ou fallait pas sortir avec elle et la demander en mariage. Mais tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs. La mère de Lohot par exemple avait fait une bêtise en l'épousant et en lui faisant un fils, et Arthur avait réussi à lui pardonner avec le temps.<p>

Si Arthur avait pu trouver un moyen pour que Guenièvre ne soit pas malheureuse il l'aurait employé, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant, il ne pouvait plus l'épouser. La donne avait changé, Merlin l'aimait, il aimait Merlin. C'était bizarre, étrange, c'était complètement fou et génial. Arthur ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti un jour quelque chose d'aussi fabuleux. De s'être senti aussi chanceux.

Il avait invité Guenièvre au restaurant. Pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir planté, et pour lui parler. Tout lui dire. Ce n'était pas simple, Arthur ne savait pas par où commencer. Ils étaient déjà au dessert et il n'avait échangé que des banalités avec Gwen. Il fallait qu'il se lance.

- Guenièvre, je ne veux plus t'épouser. Dit-il alors.

La femme leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils :

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non.

Elle prit son verre de vin et le termina d'un coup.

- Je le savais. On ne plante pas la mariée si on veut l'épouser.

- Merlin avait besoin de moi… Je…

- Merlin par ci, Merlin par là. Il suffit que Merlin éternue pour que tu accoures.

- Et bien, je l'aime. Avoua Arthur.

Gwen déglutit.

- Je m'en doutais. Un peu. J'ai préféré me mentir, après tout c'est moi que tu épousais… Mais tu ne m'as pas épousé.

Gwen se servit un autre verre. Elle n'était pas alcoolique, elle avait simplement besoin de faire passer la boule qui restait coincé dans sa gorge.

- Je suis désolé, fit Arthur sincèrement.

- J'imagine qu'on n'y peut rien. Soupira-t-elle. Que c'est mieux que tu t'en rendes comptes maintenant, divorcer aurait été encore pire.

Arthur regardait son verre avec tristesse :

- J'imagine, murmura-t-il.

- Au moins j'ai pu passer un peu de temps avec toi.

- C'est vrai.

- Je vais y aller d'accord ? J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule là maintenant.

- Je comprends.

Guenièvre se leva et marcha dignement vers la sortie. _Ne pas courir, ne pas pleurer, pas tout de suite, pas encore. _Arthur la laissa faire sans la retenir, triste pour elle.

xxx

Merlin était avec Lancelot, il discutait avec lui, faisait des blagues stupides pour le faire rire. Il prit sa main :

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien.

Lancelot lui sourit.

- On ne se débarrasse pas de moi facilement !

Merlin ébouriffa ses cheveux en rigolant :

- Tant mieux.

Puis il décida de lui parler sérieusement.

- Lancelot… J'ai gâché le mariage de Gwen et Arthur.

- J'imagine que je dois te remercier pour ça, non ?

Merlin eut un petit rire :

- Va falloir que tu me payes à boire !

- D'accord Merlin.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Merlin lâcha :

- Arthur m'aime.

- Il t'aime ? Euh… Comment ça ?

- Il est amoureux de moi. Et moi je l'aime aussi. Je crois qu'on est ensemble tu vois. Du moins on s'est embrassé alors… Euh… Bon il semblerait que je sois possiblement gay. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

Lancelot écarquilla les yeux, puis fini par éclater de rire.

- Tu es incroyable Merlin. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça me dérange ? Tant que mon meilleur copain est heureux, ça me va.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr Merlin !

Merlin se sentit soulagé, puis demanda :

- Tu crois que je devrais en parler à maman, j'ai peur qu'elle ne le prenne pas très bien.

- Allons, ta mère t'adore. Tu te teindrais les cheveux en rose qu'elle serait quand même fière de toi.

Lancelot n'avait pas tort.

- Je l'appellerai alors.

Un petit silence régna, puis Lancelot demanda :

- Ca veut dire que Gwen est totalement libre non ?

- Oui, je pense.

- Alors je peux tenter ma chance sans blesser personne n'est ce pas ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

- Oui je crois que tu peux.

Lancelot donna une tape sur le bras de Merlin :

- Je t'adore.

Merlin se mordit les lèvres :

- Mais à cause de moi, Gwen… Elle doit être malheureuse à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse. Le rassura Lancelot.

- J'en suis persuadé, sourit Merlin.

Un toussotement fit se retourner Merlin. Arthur était accoudé à la porte, les bras croisés et lui sourit.

- Alors comme ça on envisage de consoler Guenièvre, lança-t-il.

- Au moins elle ne sera pas seul, fit Merlin pour défendre Lancelot.

- C'est vrai.

Arthur regarda quelques secondes Lancelot puis s'approcha :

- J'imagine qu'on peut faire un traiter de paix.

Lancelot acquiesça.

- D'accord.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Merlin fut content de voir que ses deux amis se réconciliaient. Même si Arthur n'était plus tout a fait son ami.

- Je t'emprunte Merlin, tu permets ? Fit Arthur.

- Oui, je pense que oui. Dit Lancelot.

Merlin se releva et ébouriffa encore une fois Lancelot :

- Je reviendrai demain.

- Bien sûr.

Arthur prit la main de Merlin dans la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts. Les lumières de la chambre clignotèrent et Arthur leva les yeux vers les lampes avec un air interrogateur. Merlin fit comme si rien n'était.

Arthur haussa les épaules puis salua Lancelot et entraîna Merlin à sa suite.

Lohot prit très bien la nouvelle.

- C'est mieux que tu sois amoureux de Merlin comme ça c'est sur c'est mon papa ! Dit-il très content à son père.

Merlin et Arthur se regardèrent avec un sourire qui en disait long. Lohot connaissait ce regarde et ce sourire. C'était celui que son papa avait tout le temps quand ça concernait Merlin.

- Alors Merlin va rester à la maison ? Et vous allez vous marier ?

- On n'en est pas encore là, fit Arthur.

- Ah bon pourquoi ? Demanda Lohot.

Merlin eut un tel sourire qu'Arthur se demanda : En effet… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi attendre ?

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Merlin et les plombs sautèrent.

Arthur voulait bien épouser Merlin tout de suite, lui faire la promesse de rester à ses côtés et savoir qu'il serait là lui aussi. C'était bien, une bonne chose.

Il n'attendrait pas.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà un petit chapitre tout mignon, je crois. Ils vont sûrement être vraiment juste tout mignons maintenant, et un peu en roses comme ça. Je sais que les choses vont peut-être paraître précipité mais avec tout ce qu'ils ont attendus et tout, ils se disent que c'est trop stupide d'attendre plus.


	35. Mariage (2)

**Titre :** Le mariage (2)

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Pairing :** définitivement Merthur

**Prompt :** Bas les pattes !

* * *

><p>Tout avait été vite, tellement vite. Merlin et Arthur avait mis des mois pour comprendre leurs sentiments, puis pour les accepter et finalement se l'avouer. Et tout à coup tout s'accélérait. Arthur cherchait à rattraper le temps perdu et quand il avait demander à Merlin s'il voulait l'épouser, celui-ci avait tout d'abord fait sauter tous les plombs avant de répondre <em>« oui bien sûr »<em>. Pourquoi attendre ? Ils s'aimaient, et Arthur voulait que Merlin soit à lui. Le mariage prenait tout son sens à ce moment là pour lui. Il n'y voyait qu'une formalité quand il devait épouser Gwen, mais là c'était une promesse, un message, c'était son cœur tout entier qu'il donnait à Merlin.

Merlin était hyper stressé, heureux, mais paniqué. Tout le monde était là, Lohot bien entendu, qui était ravi, la mère de Merlin qui avait été ravi d'apprendre que son fils allait se marier – ça ne la dérangeait pas que ce soit avec un homme d'autant plus qu'elle avait apprécié sa rencontre avec Arthur. Il y avait aussi Lancelot (qui était guéri), et même Morgana (_« alors Arthur ne peut pas avoir la sœur, il prend le frère, pourquoi pas ? »_). Guenièvre était absente, ce qui pouvait évidemment se comprendre. Et Uther sans surprise était également absent. Il n'accepterait pas que son fils soit aussi défaillant. Aucune importance, puisque Hunith voulait bien donner toute son affection à son futur beau fils.

Pour Merlin ce fut comme si le temps était déréglé, tout se passa atrocement vite, une seconde avant il était le compagnon d'Arthur, la seconde d'après il était son époux. Alors voilà, c'était ça, il était marié, il aimait quelqu'un, il allait passer sa vie avec, et les choses se déroulaient à la vitesse de l'éclair ? Ils en étaient déjà au repas.

Il sentit la main d'Arthur se poser dans son dos :

- Tout va bien ?

- J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Arthur sourit :

- Moi aussi.

Merlin tourna les yeux vers lui :

- Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas.

- Parce que je suis un bon acteur.

- C'est ça.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rire et décoiffa Merlin.

- Je t'aime.

Merlin se sentit rougir et retint ses émotions très fort, histoire de ne pas couper toutes les lampes de la salle des fêtes pendant un temps prolongé.

- Oui oui, je sais. Marmonna-t-il tout gêné.

Arthur était amusé par le comportement de Merlin, il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient mis autant de temps à se trouver alors que c'était tellement évident ? Arthur se sentait tellement bien avec Merlin, il avait tellement de choses à apprendre avec lui, et Lohot l'appelait déjà _« papa Merlin_ ». Heureusement maintenant ils étaient ensemble, c'était officiel.

Morgana vint attraper le bras de Merlin :

- Et si tu lâchais ton mari et qu'on partait tous les deux ensemble ?

- Bas les pattes Morgana, râla Arthur en tirant Merlin de son côté.

- Tu n'as qu'à récupérer Mylène, ricana Morgana.

Merlin éclata de rire en récupérant ses bras et regarda Morgana :

- Je n'ai pas de sœur.

- Comment ça tu n'as pas de sœur ? Et Mylène ? C'est ta cousine ?

- Non, Mylène n'existe pas. Avoua-t-il.

Morgana ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans comprendre. Arthur eut un sourire en coin moqueur :

- Depuis le début, Mylène et Merlin sont la même personne. Expliqua-t-il.

- Comment ?

- J'ai déguisé Merlin en Mylène pour que tu n'embêtes pas Guenièvre. Mais finalement… On s'est vraiment marié.

- Merlin est Mylène ?

- Exact.

Morgana secoua la tête puis dit :

- Ouuuh j'ai la tête qui tourne, il vaut mieux que j'aille m'asseoir.

Et elle s'éloigna. Arthur donna une grande tape dans le dos de Merlin :

- Grâce à toi j'ai rabattu le clapet de ma sœur, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Merlin embrassa vite la joue d'Arthur :

- C'est aussi le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-il doucement faisant totalement fondre Arthur qui ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Oh bon sang, je t'adore.

Les plombs sautèrent, et tant pis.

ooo

On vint les féliciter, Hunith serra les deux garçons très fort, Lancelot félicita Merlin et serra la main d'Arthur. Lohot se jeta dans les bras de ses deux pères, se considérant comme un des enfants les plus heureux du monde. Kilgharrah aboyait comme un fou et remuait la queue, pensant aussi qu'il était le chien le plus content du monde.

Arthur dévorait Merlin des yeux, même quand celui-ci s'éloignait de lui pour aller discuter avec sa mère. Totalement amoureux. Maintenant c'était évident, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour Guenièvre. Il n'y avait que Merlin dans sa ligne de mire.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Merlin était entré dans son bureau pour l'entretien pour le poste de secrétaire. Dans toute sa maladresse, il avait trébuché sur le tapis avant de s'asseoir et sourire bêtement. Pendant l'entretien, Arthur l'avait taquiné et Merlin ne s'était pas laissé faire. Arthur avait adoré. Il l'avait embauché, juste pour ça et il n'avait jamais regretté. Merlin était un bosseur mais il lui tenait tête. C'était tellement tentant de le taquiner, de lui donner plus de travail, pour voir jusqu'où il irait. Et puis Arthur avait fini par se brûler à trop jouer avec le feu, Merlin était quelqu'un de tellement extraordinaire, qu'il s'était sentit attiré par lui.

Même quand il était avec Gwen, Arthur avait envie de voir Merlin tous les jours. Et maintenant il pourrait. Sans donner d'excuse, sans trouver de raison, sans utiliser Lohot. Voilà ce qu'était le bonheur.

ooo

- C'est déjà fini, fit Merlin en regardant le plafond allongé à côté d'Arthur.

- Ca commence tu veux dire, sourit Arthur en le prenant dans ses bras.

Merlin hocha la tête et embrassa Arthur :

- Oui tu as raison ça commence.

Fin.

L'autatrice : désolé pour le retard, j'ai complètement oublié vendredi de poster ce chapitre et samedi y a plus rien qui fonctionnait. Un truc tout simple et mignon et banal, mais bon. Les chapitres risquent d'être niaiseux comme ça maintenant ahaha !


	36. Les pouvoirs magiques

**Titre :** Les pouvoirs magiques

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Pairing :** définitivement Merthur

**Prompt :** T'es mal barré mon coco !

* * *

><p>Arthur avait compris depuis quelques temps maintenant. Chaque fois que Merlin ressentait une vive émotion, l'électricité faisait des siennes. Merlin lui en avait parlé une fois, il lui avait dit qu'il était maudit, mais Arthur n'avait pas compris, pas immédiatement. Aujourd'hui ça lui paraissait évident et il se souvenait de toutes les fois où les lumières avaient clignoté, les plombs sautés, sa voiture qui faisait des siennes, l'ascenseur qui tombait en panne. Chaque fois il était avec Merlin.<p>

Maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, Arthur s'amusait à rendre Merlin dingue, et tant pis si parfois il fallait remplacer les ampoules. C'était touchant à voir, ce n'était pas une malédiction, c'était génial. Arthur ne croyait pas pouvoir tomber encore plus amoureux de Merlin, il se trompait. Vivre avec lui, partager toutes ces choses ensemble, faire clignoter les lampes, ça lui donnait des frissons partout et le cœur qui battait tout le temps trop fort.

- Merlin tu n'es pas maudit ! Finit-il par lui dire alors qu'ils étaient allongés tous les deux sur le lit et que Merlin lisait un livre.

- Hm ?

- Non, tu es un magicien !

Merlin baissa son livre pour regarder Arthur et fronça les sourcils.

- Ton pouvoir magique c'est de contrôler l'électricité.

Merlin se mit à bafouiller et à s'excuser :

- Alors tu as deviné ?

- Oui, c'était pas très dur, je me demande pourquoi ça a mis autant de temps.

Le « magicien » baissa la tête. Habituellement quand on découvrait qu'il était responsable de défaillances électriques on se mettait à le détester. Il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur le déteste alors qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait.

- Désolé. Murmura Merlin.

- De quoi ?

- De ça. Cette malédiction.

- Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas une malédiction. Au contraire c'est génial. C'est comme si toute l'électricité autour de nous participait à me dire combien tu m'aimes. J'adore ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Merlin fut soulagé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un trouvait ses drôles de pouvoirs géniaux. La première fois qu'il ne détestait pas cette magie étrange.

- Je t'aime Merlin.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent faisant éclater de rire Arthur.

- Même plus besoin de se lever pour atteindre l'interrupteur, tu es pratique.

- Idiot, sourit Merlin.

Arthur l'embrassa :

- T'es mal barré mon coco, je vais utiliser ton pouvoir jusqu'à l'user.

Merlin rit et embrassa Arthur aussi. Ca lui convenait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà enfin Arthur sait, il le savait depuis quelques temps mais il en a enfin parlé. Ce chapitre était très court.


	37. Notre maison

**Titre :** Notre maison

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Pairing :** définitivement Merthur

**Prompt :** J'ai peur qu'il ne s'évapore si je ne reste pas à ses côtés.

* * *

><p>Merlin semblait perdu dans ses pensés, ailleurs. Arthur, malgré tout son travail, remarquait toujours ce genre de choses chez Merlin. Cela durait depuis plusieurs jours, et Arthur décida qu'il fallait qu'il lui en parle. Il lui posa la question au petit déjeuner, tandis que Merlin beurrait ses tartines vraiment silencieusement :<p>

- Quelque chose ne va pas Merlin ?

Merlin fut sans doute prit par surprise car il répondit sans réfléchir :

- La maison est trop grande.

- Pardon ?

- La maison est trop grande, répéta Merlin.

- Notre maison ?

Merlin hocha la tête et se retint de corriger « _ta _maison ».

- Tu la trouves trop grande ?

- Oui. Je … Je ne m'y sens pas chez moi. Tout est trop grand, trop spacieux, je me perds sans arrêt, c'est comme si je ne trouvais pas ma place.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé, et Merlin se reprit :

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne m'y retrouve pas c'est tout. Je ne t'y retrouve pas non plus tu sais ? Ni même Lohot. Parfois j'ai l'impression que si je m'éloigne de vous, vous allez vous évaporer.

- Tu préférais ton appartement ?

- Il était peut-être un peu trop petit pour nous trois. Mais je préférerais quelque chose de … Moins grand. On n'a pas besoin de tous ces salons, on n'y va même jamais. Mais… Ce n'est rien. C'était simplement ce à quoi je pensais Arthur, je vais sûrement m'y habituer. Dit-il pour rassurer Arthur.

Le blond hocha la tête, silencieux, c'est lui qui se perdit dans ses pensés.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Arthur faisait visiter à Merlin leur nouvelle maison. Ca ne lui avait pas pris longtemps de prendre cette décision, puis de chercher une maison qui conviendrait et enfin de l'acheter. La maison était immense, évidemment. Mais pour Arthur elle devait paraître petite. Il n'y avait qu'un seul salon et même si Merlin pensait qu'il y avait au moins trois chambre et une salle de bain de trop, il se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise. Comme si ici, il pouvait vraiment être chez lui. Lohot ne se plaignit pas de quitter sa chambre, la nouvelle lui parut tout aussi grande et tout aussi bien. En plus Merlin et Arthur l'aidèrent à la décorer, ils y accrochèrent pleins de trucs super cool comme un chapeau de pirate, une grande guirlande lumineuse avec des fleurs, et des posters des choses que Lohot aimait – et qui changerait sans doute au fur à mesure des ses passions. Kihlgarrah ne remarqua sans doute pas vraiment la différence et prit vite ses marques dans cette maison et dans son jardin (avec piscine bien sûr) dont on pouvait faire le tour à pied.

La chambre d'Arthur et Merlin fut elle aussi personnalisée, cadre avec une photo de la maman de Merlin, cadre avec photos de leurs mariages, et Merlin s'y sentit bien mieux que dans l'ancienne.

- Est-ce que tu as encore l'impression que nous allons nous évaporer ? Demanda Arthur à Merlin.

- Non c'est mieux comme ça. Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Arthur passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant :

- Tu ne me demandes jamais rien, alors pour une fois que tu semblais me demander quelque chose, je pouvais bien te l'offrir. Surtout si ça te rends heureux.

Les lumières clignotèrent et Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'entraîner Merlin contre lui.

- Arthur je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser.

Arthur rit contre son oreille :

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Merlin, tu n'as pas besoin de me rembourser, tu me donnes bien mieux tous les jours. Je veux bien vivre dans un placard tant que je vis avec toi.

Merlin passa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa main sur sa nuque :

- Ne crois pas que c'est différent pour moi, je…

- Je sais Merlin. Tu voulais juste quelque chose où tu pouvais te sentir plus près de moi et Lohot.

Merlin acquiesça. Arthur recula son visage, colla son nez contre le sien et loucha bêtement pour le regarder :

- Ca te convient ?

- C'est parfait, merci Arthur.

Et ils se regardèrent longtemps avant que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent et se trouvent.

Ce n'était pas juste une maison, c'était leur maison.

Fin.

L'autatrice : oui je sais j'atteins les sommets de la nunucherie et de la niaiserie. Ce chapitre était l'avant dernier qu'il me reste dans l'ordinateur. Alors croisez-les doigts très fort que j'en écrive pour le marathon ce week-end, sinon le prochain risque d'être le dernier.


	38. J'ai deux papas qui s'aiment

**Titre :** J'ai deux papas qui s'aiment.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Pairing :** définitivement Merthur

**Prompt :** Je suis heureux, je ne vais pas craquer.

* * *

><p>Papa et papa s'aiment. Papa et papa sont mes papas à moi. Papa Arthur c'est mon premier papa, celui que j'ai toujours connu, qu'était là depuis que je suis bébé. Mon deuxième papa c'est Merlin, il est arrivé plus tard mais il compte pareil. J'ai deux papas et je suis fier, je l'ai dis à l'école. Je l'ai dis à tout le monde. Moi j'ai deux papas. J'ai deux papas qui s'aiment et qui m'aiment. Et on est très heureux. On a un chien. Notre maison est super cool. J'ai deux papas, j'ai trop de la chance.<p>

Martin est un idiot, alors j'ai pas écouté ce qu'il a dit sur les tapettes. Je suis heureux, je ne vais pas craquer à cause d'un crétin.

Il est jaloux, parce que lui il a une maman et un papa qui sont méchants. Moi j'ai deux papas qui sont trop gentils.

Papa Merlin est souvent là, il me demande si je vais bien, quand papa Arthur est pas là beaucoup, il me promet que quand il aura fini son travail il viendra me voir. Papa Arthur il est souvent absent mais depuis qu'il y a Merlin je vois bien qu'il tient toujours ses promesses. Des fois tous les deux ils viennent s'assire sur mon lit le soir et ils me lisent une histoire.

Ils viennent voir mes pièces de théâtre et quand papa Arthur peut pas viendre, papa Merlin filme et on regarde ensuite la vidéo tous les trois.

Ce que je trouve rigolo c'est quand y se font des bisous. C'est les zamoureux qui se font des bisous. C'est rigolo parce que quand y se font des bisous toutes lumières se mettent à cligner. Papa et papa m'ont expliqué que c'est papa Merlin il a des pouvoirs magiques. Mon nouveau papa est comme un super héros, il a des pouvoirs c'est trop génial non ? Alors quand papa Arthur lui fait un bisou, les lumières clignent et c'est super rigolo !

J'aime bien quand on va sortir Kilgharrah tous les trois. Des fois y a des mamies qui disent que mes papas y sont très beaux, et bah ces mamies elles ont trop raisons. Des fois y a des gens qui sont méchants mais nous on s'en fout parce que nous on est heureux. Papa Merlin dit que des fois les gens méchants sont simplement jaloux ou très très tristes, voilà pourquoi y sont méchants. Papa Merlin lui il est gentil avec tout le monde.

Maintenant j'ai aussi une mamie rien qu'à moi. Une mamie très gentille. C'est la maman de papa Merlin et elle adooooooooooooore les animaux, elle en a pleins et elle fait des supers bons gâteaux. Elle est bien plus gentille que papi Uther ! Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle est beaucoup moins triste que lui. Elle sourit tout le temps, elle. De toute façon papi y veut pu nous voir, il a dit qu'il aimait pu papa Arthur parce qu'il l'avait trahit, en épousant un homme.

Il est vraiment vraiment bête papi. Il a pas vu comment papa Arthur était heureux avec papa Merlin. C'est bien ce qui compte non ?

Et puis il y a tata Morgana. Je l'avais jamais vu sauf au mariage, mais maintenant elle vient souvent. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, elle veut toujours parler à papa Merlin. Papa Arthur est toujours pas content quand elle est là. Morgana c'est la sœur de mon papa Arthur et ils s'entendent pas très bien je crois. Pourtant tata Morgana vient le voir et lui parler, alors peut-être qu'ils s'aiment bien quand même. Des fois ces choses là c'est un peu compliqué.

Et puis papa Merlin il est magicien non ? Il va bien réussir à les réconcilier.

Alors voilà, j'ai deux papas qui s'aiment, j'ai toute une famille, et je suis bien content. Parfois je suis un peu triste pour des choses bêtes, je me suis fait disputer à l'école, papa Arthur n'était pas content de moi, ou bien d'autres choses, mais je sais que ça va passer, que ce n'est pas grave. Que mes deux papas vont me consoler.

Alors j'ai fini par leur demander.

- Papa et Papa. Je veux une petite sœur.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon. Je crois que ce chapitre est le dernier. Oui je sais c'est triste, mais honnêtement je ne sais plus vraiment quoi écrire, j'ai peur de tourner en rond en racontant combien ils s'aiment et patati patata, ouais ils s'aiment c'est chouette, et Lohot est heureux, et il y a des soleils partout. Je laisse pour le moment ouvert, comme ça si jamais des idées me reviennent et que j'écris d'autres chapitres et bien je n'aurai pas mis le fic en « complete ». J'aime assez bien cette conclusion avec Lohot en plus. Voilà et bien, tout a une fin n'est ce pas ?


End file.
